In the Heart of the Sea
by Kaede Ravensdale
Summary: The Mers and their murderous cousins, the Siren, have always been at odds but recently something, or someone, has begun to rally the normally solitary predators under a single banner and the climate of relative peace on the reef where Harry was born and raised has descended into the tense anticipation of war. Unfortunately for Harry, according to Luna,there's a Siren in his future.
1. The Drop Off

Sunlight pierced the water in vivid shafts of glittering gold, spotlighting the loudly colored coral spires surrounding him and making the sand flitter like the dust from crushed pearls. Turtle grass and kelp fronds swayed lazily to and fro in the gentle current rushing by outside, tugging softly on the short strands of his black hair as he rested his head on his arms which were folded atop the sill of the window. Watching numerous brightly colored fish and the occasional bat ray drift passed going about their daily business. Relishing the glorious sensation of the sun-warmed water brushing against his cheeks.

His gills flared gently as he took a deep breath of morning water and smiled to himself. It would be a good day, he could feel it. He and Ron were going to meet up with Draco on the Abyssal Rim and finally make the otter-faced Git put his pearls where his mouth was. There was no way that the pufferfish would actually swim out passed the drop off. He was too scared to even put a fin over the edge and neither of them were ever going to let him live it down.

Smirking to himself, the young Mer left his place beside the window of his room and swam down the hallway of the home he shared with his two parents to the kitchen. His father had already left to join his two Godfathers, Remus and Sirius, on their patrol rounds-the Siren had been becoming more aggressive lately, so a near constant guard was needed to prevent the predators from swarming the reefs-but his mother was still there preparing breakfast.

"Are you still going out today with Ron and Draco?" she asked him in that overly sweet motherly tone which made it painfully obvious he was about to receive a precautionary scolding.

"Yeah, Mum." He replied, wincing slightly as he took the carved shell plate of sea greens she passed to him. "Thanks."

"That Draco Malfoy is a trouble maker. I want both of you boys to stay away from the drop off; open water is Siren territory and with how aggressive the beasts have become lately your father and I both want you well away from where you could potentially be at risk.

"Yeah, ok Mum." Harry half-grumbled half-sighed around a mouthful of greens and with absolutely no intention of heeding the warning. It'd be him and Ron as well as Draco and-knowing the blonde-Crab and Goyle too; Sirens were loners and, even if they were much bigger and extremely territorial by nature, the likelihood that a group of five Mers-even if they were only adolescent barely of courting age-would be attacked were slim to none.

Still, mothers always worried he supposed. It was sort of their secondary occupation.

"We're probably going to go mess around at the Blue Holes. Mid-reef. Heart territory; no Siren for miles."

"Alright. I'll expect you back in time for dinner Harry. Try not to get stuck like the last time you and your friends went out there."

"That wasn't my fault!" Harry protested, turning red up to the fins of his ears. "That was all because of Fred and George and one of their pranks! It's why we aren't taking them with us this time!"

Yes, two years ago he'd been tricked into attempting to squeeze through a hole which was much too small for him and, after subsequently getting stuck, had had to be rescued. Neither of his parents let him forget about that particular embarrassing moment.

"Mum!"

His mother snickered at him from behind her flowing curtain of ruby hair. "I'm sorry darling, sometimes I can't help myself. Your fathers rubbed off on me I suppose."

Grumbling to himself and still rather red in the face the raven haired Mer swiftly vacated his home before his dear mother could poke fun at him for anything else. Like the incident with the octopus back when he'd still been a small pup that liked to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Literally.

"Hello Harry." The instantly recognizable dreamy tone made him pause and turn with a smile. Another Mer had also paused along her way to speak with him, her eyewateringly yellow tail reflecting the sunlight and a happily waving sea anemone secured just above one ear amidst her silvery hair.

"Hello Luna. Busy?"

"Oh, yes. Father and I are worried about the water sprites in the Shimmering Gardens; all of the recent Siren activity may frighten them away." She informed him seriously. Or, at least, as seriously as a Mer like Luna was able. "I was just headed out to reassure them that the Guard will be able to keep them at bay. You?"

"Not busy, exactly, but Ron and I have plans for the day. You know how Otter-face is always going on about how he's not afraid of the Siren or the drop off? Well, we're going to make the Git prove it."

"Good luck, though do be careful near the drop off. There's a Siren in your near future." With that rather ominous remark the vibrantly hued Mer drifted rather dazedly away.

 _Siren in my future?_ Luna always had been strange, what with her belief in none existent creatures like water sprites-likely something she learned from her father-yet her occasional premonitions were remarkably accurate. _Hopefully it's friendly. Or, at least, not hungry._

Or maybe, even, he'd get incredibly lucky and it would turn out that for once Luna was wrong. He could hope.

Harry continued on his way towards the somewhat lopsided coral spire on the southern side of the reef where his best friend and the rest of the Weasley family lived. He barely got halfway to the door before Ron's younger sister, Ginny, cut him off.

"He told me to tell you that he's sorry; he won't be able to help you torment the Otter today." She told him. "He's going to be stuck in bed for a while."

"Stuck in bed?" he repeated. "Why? What happened?"

Ginny sighed, her red hair-a few shades lighter than his mother's was-lifting around her in a ruby halo. "The idget somehow find his way into a patch of Fire Coral last night."

Harry couldn't fully contain a snort. "Only Ron would swim through a patch of Fire Coral on accident." He said, grinning. "Does Hermione know?"

"Not yet," she told him, "but in the next few hours she'll probably find out, once she comes looking for the two of you. I'd suggest finishing with Otter-face quickly so that you'll be here in time to see her reaction."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He chortled. "That said I shouldn't keep Malfoy waiting for too much longer or he'll just go home in an effort to avoid the dare."

"You _have_ to tell me how that goes."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. See you later Ginny."

A gentle twitch pf his tail carried him off on his way towards the drop off where they'd arranged to meet with Draco, careful to take a roundabout path so that no one would notice where he was headed and he'd be sure to avoid running into any of the patrolling guards. Maybe five minutes of swimming at a leisurely pace he arrived at the open stretch of sand which marked the drop off away from the safety of the reef and into the dark open ocean beyond.

Malfoy, true to the raven's expectations, was not alone; the pinch faced silver tailed Mer was flanked on either side by the massive forms of Crab and Goyle. He looked up at his approach and folded his arms over his chest with the usual sneer unfurling across his features.

"Where's Weasle-fish?"

"Ron's not coming, Malfoy." He debated telling him the reason for a moment before admitting "swam through Fire Coral last night," with a sigh.

The platinum blonde's sneer grew more amused. Crab and Goyle snickered stupidly.

"Not that it makes a difference regarding what we're here for. You still have to prove your bluster about not being afraid of Siren and open water."

"I'm aware, Potter." The other drawled. "But since this was your idea to begin with why don't you go first?"

"Pufferfish!"

"I am _not_ a pufferfish!" The silver Mer snapped back at him. "I just thought that you'd like to do the honors, 'lion fish' that you are."

"At least I have the action to back it up."

"Then get swimming, Potter. A hundred fin strokes out. You do it first and I'll do it too."

Harry huffed, his finned ears flaring out in annoyance as he flicked his tail and swam up to the edge of the drop off. Peering cautiously out passed the lip of stone and sand, down into the darkening abyss below. How deep was it here again? Fifty feet? A hundred?

"A hundred fin strokes out? And you'll do the same?" With how low the visibility was and the memory of Luna's parting remark still fresh in his mind Harry couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. Even if there were no Siren in the area there were any number of other predators that could kill and eat him just as easily.

"I'll do it if you do it, Potter. Just like I said." Malfoy said. "Are you going to do it or not?"

Instead of answering Harry squared his shoulders and swam out passed the plunging rim. Feeling the water steadily chill against his skin. The nervousness fading slowly with every inch of dead water which passed and nothing happened. Finally, reaching the agreed distance, he turned around to look.

The shelf was deserted.

 _"Damn it, Malfoy!"_

He should have known that the otter-faced bastard wouldn't miss a chance to pull a fast one on him, especially if it meant he didn't have to be the one to swim out into potential danger. He was probably waiting behind the first bend of coral for him to come charging after him in an angry huff. In retrospect he probably should have enlisted Neville or one of the others to take Ron's place in coming out here, just to make sure that precisely this situation didn't occur.

Annoyed as he was, Harry had to admit that it was liberating to be floating there surrounded by blue and with nothing in sight but open water. No sand only a few yards below him. No natural architecture of stone and coral to restrict his movement. In this moment he couldn't help but envy the Siren.

What must it be like to be an inarguable Apex Predator? All rippling muscle and teeth.

Teeth was precisely what filled his vision the moment he turned towards the flicker of motion in his peripheral vision. Large, sharp, jagged, triangular teeth set into a gaping maw rushing towards him atop which sat a pair of hematite orbs gleaming with predatory intent.

 _Shark!_

He barely had the chance to process the identity of his hunter before those wicked daggers sank into his tail. Punching through flesh and scale without resistance. Filling the water around him with a murky ruby cloud. Pain lanced through him as the beast which still gripped him in its mouth shook him violently like a wild squall. Smashing his head against its hard skull at one point, causing his vision to momentarily go black, but allowing him the needed chance to sink his fingers into one of its eyes.

The attack was over as quickly as it had begun; the predator releasing him and swimming away no doubt content to return once he'd bled out or lost the strength to fight. His body felt heavy. His firs were probably shredded. He was sinking. Slowly sinking down into deepening blue. Red blood coiling and spiraling into odd shapes amidst the golden spears of light plunging down from the surface now far above.

 _Swim._ His clouded mind at last managed to supply. _Must…swim…find…help…Dying._

His tail was difficult to properly operate. His eye sight was blurry. For all that he knew he was swimming straight down towards the bottom of the sea rather than back towards the reef. Towards his pod. Towards help.

The current was pushing him along. The current which, he managed to remember, flowed away from his home. From the reef which was all that he had ever known. Weak. Too weak to make it back. Too weak to fight the will of the sea.

To the left of him, through his fading vision, he could see another gaping maw of darkness. Not a mouth, this time, but the opening of an underwater cave.

Shelter. Maybe someone would see it and be able to find it. If not, at least it would make a pleasant enough place to die. A gravesite protected enough from the elements that his body at least stood some chance of going undisturbed by scavengers.

Provided that nothing lived there.

Even the smallest movements took all his energy and effort yet, somehow, he managed to drag himself through the water and into the cave before his body gave out. Drifting limply down through the water to rest on his back in the soft cold sand. His gills heaving as he struggled to breathe, dimming vision scanning what was almost certain to soon become his tomb. From the entrance mid-day sunlight streamed, bright and strong if a bit dimmer than it was up on the reef due to the depth. From the back a pair of odd red pinpoint lights which flickered gently every now and then.

No, not flickered. Blinked.

As consciousness fell away completely and Harry plummeted into inky dark he was left with the soul-chilling knowledge that the pinpoints of light weren't lights at all but the glowing eyes of a Siren.


	2. Siren's Den

This was the last thing that Tom wanted to have to deal with.

Bad enough that it was _that_ time of year again and his damn bloody courting colors had come in, his scales becoming itchy and tight while the urge to leave his hard won territory and find a mate warred with the urge to stay put and defend what was his and sent his natural aggression into overdrive; if his past near decade of fighting his instincts to bond and breed were anything to go by the coming few months would not be pleasant.

And now he had to deal with an intruder. A _male_ intruder who was far more likely to be a threat to his position than a solution to his problem. And, if the smell of the blood which now thickened the water revealed anything the interloper into his domain was badly wounded.

If nothing else, he supposed that he could eat him.

Nagini hissed softly from amidst the hills and valleys of gold filling the back of his cave as he tossed the tarnished comb he'd been toying with away and uncoiled himself from the mound of glittering treasure-salvaged from Human shipwrecks, mostly-he'd been resting atop and glided lazily through the passage of the cavern towards his uninvited guest.

It took him only a moment to go from annoyed to intrigued; lying near lifeless in the now bloodied sand wasn't another of his own kind trespassing where they weren't welcome but a severely injured Mer.

 _This is a surprise._ Curiosity winning out as his primary emotion he closed the last remaining distance between himself and the dying creature. Pale skin which held an odd tint that hinted at being tan while not in the process of exsanguinating. Short but wild black hair. Emerald scales and fins like jade glass threaded through with gold. A young male of barely courting age and on the older edge of juvenile. _Don't you just look delicious? Smell delicious too._

Deep, almost greedy pulls of the surrounding water-lightly tinted red by the effusing fluid-chased off all other scents from his awareness and left his senses muddled by only that of the Mer. The sickly tang of blood. The sweetness of exposed flesh. Sunlight and shallow water and something…else.

His red eyes widened.

 _Oceanus, he's a breeder!_

On the day his courting colors came in a wounded Mer breeder of courting age stumbles into his cave? Coincidence? He highly doubted that.

"It seems that the Lord of the Ocean considers ten years long enough a time for me to find a life partner of my own agency so he delivered one to my door." He snorted. "Interesting that it's a Mer, considering the rising tensions between our species. Nagini!"

"Yes, Master?" The sea crate was beside him in a moment, coiling her long body loosely around his shoulders.

"I'm going to nurse this pretty Mer back to health and make him my mate; it won't take me long to get the necessary supplies to treat his wound, but I need you to do what you can to halt the bleeding in the meantime."

"Yes Master." As Tom swam free of his lair Nagini released her grip on him and coiled instead around the small Mer. Tightening her grip until it would have been painful, had the Mer been conscious, just below where those glorious gemlike scales transitioned into smooth creamy skin.

Oh yes, it would most definitely be worth the trouble to have such a pretty mate. A new living treasure to add to his hoard.

Knowing precisely where he needed to go and what he needed to retrieve to tend to such wounds he returned to his cave with two separate types of seaweed which had been growing nearby. Not allowing himself the time to consider what he was doing or register the foul taste longer than he had to he stuffed the smaller red tinged leaves into his mouth and ground them into a paste as best he could with a pointed teeth.

The unconscious Mer jerked and whined as the resultant paste was smeared across the deep tear in the flesh of his tail.

"You can release him now, Nagini." The sea crate hissed wordlessly and unwound herself from the smaller male. A tight wrapping of kelp over the entire length of the wound took her place. The Mer's porcelain features contorted briefly in pain before he settled again.

 _Too close to the entrance_.

Hissing to himself and well aware that the trail of blood the Mer had left behind was sure to attract predators to him-even if they were unlikely to enter the lair of a Siren-Tom didn't much like the thought of leaving the little raven lying out in plain view. Especially given the fact that, in order to feed him when he woke up, he'd have to strike out in search of prey.

For the age which he'd pegged him as his Mer was almost abnormally small and lifting him was simple. Transporting him into the far back of the cave and settling his form amidst the glittering mounds of his hoard was an easy task. The wild black hair drifted softly in the gentle curtain about his static face.

"Don't let anything into this cave while I am away, Nagini. I'm going out to hunt."

Without waiting for a reply from his pet Tom swept once more from the opening of his den, pausing only long enough to renew the markings of claw and scent on the surrounding stone, and streaked off into the blue in search of the nearest shoal.

"He told me that they were going to the Blue Holes! I should have known better than the let Harry anywhere near Draco Malfoy!"

"This isn't your fault, Lily." James was quick to assure her though his tone was distracted and his grip on his spear was tight.

"He's right." Sirius said, his long dark hair-slightly curled-waving in the slight current. "We all did similar things when we were his age. Snuck off to the drop off. Taunted Siren and hid in holes too small for them to get into. Saw who could swim the furthest out into open water before getting frightened and pulling a Pufferfish."

"That was before the upswing in attacks. It's even more dangerous out there now than it's ever been." Lupin reminded his friend sternly. "We're lucky that, according to Draco, it was only a shark that attacked Harry; he'll be alright if we find him quickly enough. Scarred, no doubt, but alright."

"We need to leave!"

"We will, James."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Lily-!"

"I know that I'm not in the guard but I can still fight; you know that! Harry is our son, our only surviving pup, and I'm not just going to sit here while you're all out looking for him!"

"We should let her come along, James. Member of the guard or not we all know that Lily with a spear is a force of nature."

"Four of us will be better than three as it will allow us to cover more land more quickly and with Harry injured time is of the essence."

James hesitated for a moment longer, the desire to protect his mate battling with the desire to find his wounded pup, before he relented. "Alright. But we stay close; shouting distance even if we do have to split up." His hazel eyes turned sharp. "I don't think I need to remind anyone of exactly which Siren has claimed the waters beyond the drop off."

"Riddle."

Hard gazes all around.

"Particularly vicious even for one of their kind, but at least he doesn't seem to be affected by whatever or whoever is riling the rest of them up. Yet." Lupin said as Sirius went to retrieve a spear for Lily. "Even so, he's not possessed of such a large territory for no reason and trespass isn't taken lightly. Even by Mer. On top of that he's shown himself on more than one occasion to be the type to kill for the sake of it even if he isn't hunting. If Draco is right and Harry did swim out into open water in confusion we need to get to him. Fast."

"Spear." The raven said as he passed said weapon over to the redhead. "That's everything?"

"Yes. No time to waste; let's go!"

The four adults left the coral spire where the small family lived and swam towards the drop off marking the Eastern edge of the reef. Open water, blue and ominous, stretched endlessly out before them. Cold and dark as it dropped away into murky shades of grey and black.

"Split up but remember, shouting distance. Riddle and sharks aren't the only things we have to worry about out here."

They split up, James diving down into the dark to check the bottom far below for any signs of their son while Lupin went right and Sirius went left. Lily continued forwards, weapon lowered but ready and green eyes scanning her surroundings for any signs of danger. It was too risky to call out for her son or make any manner of noise which might draw unwanted attention; she could only hope that she or one of the others would come across some trace of him which would lead them to him in time. And that something else wouldn't find it first.

Movement from off to her left made her spin around only to relax as soon as she realized its source. Not a shark or other predator but a grouper, its pale eyes regarding her curiously as its bottom jaw protruded forwards into an almost dopey expression. Slightly lopsided in the water due to its considerable size. Lily was about to turn back to her search when something big streaked passed her in a rush of water and blade-like fins. Red clouded the water as both the fish and its predator vanished into a snarl of thrashing fins and snapping teeth.

When the water cleared again the slaughtered fish had been impaled on the curved talons of a Siren.

Slit pupiled red orbs, glowing wickedly in the low light, observed her with a gaze which was equal parts threatening and curious. Sharp fins-normally grey but now aflame with vibrant hues of lavender and dark blue-flaring out around his muscled body and long powerful tail clad in scales like night-drenched water.

"A bit out of your depth aren't you, Reef Fish?" he hissed, forked tongue just visible between jagged needle teeth. "Lost your way?"

She leveled the spear at him.

The Siren chuckled, amused, fins flickering in a way which might have looked playful on a less deadly creature. "Now now, no need to get so defensive. After all, I could have made you my prey instead of this fish but instead I'm presenting you the chance to make a case for why I should let the crime of trespassing in _my_ waters slide without the usual price." A smaller gout of blood clouded the water around him again as he unhooked his talons and adjusted his grip. "It isn't something I do often, but I've more important things to spend my time on then chasing off interlopers."

"And what would those 'important things' be?"

His red eyes shifted onto the others as they rushed up behind her, raking up and down James' form.

"Interesting."

" _What's_ interesting, beast?" Sirius snapped. The Siren's smile transformed into a brutal sneer.

"Many things, though few of them are any of your concern. I am curious as to why so many Mer are out in open waters. Waters that belong to me. Especially when one of them," his eyes landed on James again, "should have learned his lesson from the scar I gave him the last time that we…met."

Something about his expression made it clear he hadn't revealed everything he'd found 'interesting' about the current situation. A flick of his powerful tail raised his muscled bulk higher in the water.

"Now, either present a good reason for your presence or start swimming back to your reef! I've a wounded mate to tend to."

"We're here because we're looking for our son!"

" _Neptune, Lily!"_

"No, James, he may have seen him!"

"A pup?" all attention snapped back to the Siren the moment that he spoke.

"Taste for them, have you?"

He snarled, placing every tooth on threatening display. "I am well aware of the savages which your people consider my kind to be but we do _not_ eat young!"

"No, you just kill them!"

"Sirius, don't antagonize him!"

"James, please! We don't want to waste the time we should be spending looking for Harry fighting with him!"

"I would suggest that you listen to your mate and your friend. Both of you." Finned ears lay back briefly against the dark curls of the Siren's hair. "Come within sight of my lair and I'll rip the four of you to shreds. Remain in these waters passed nightfall and I'll rip the four of you to shreds. Find your pup and return to your holes in the coral before something else does."

With a flash of sharp fins and a speed which was surprising for something so large the Siren vanished into the distance. Swallowed up by the surrounding sea.

"Coward! He wouldn't have slithered off if there weren't four of us!"

"Sirius, for the Sea God's sake!" Lupin pleaded, trying to calm his friend as James allowed his weapon to fall to his side.

"Uncharacteristic cowardice or uncharacteristic charity it doesn't matter. We need to find my son."


	3. Price of Kindness

The first thing that registered on his mind was his own disbelief over the fact that he was still alive and, cautiously, he opened his eyes to look around; the roof of the cave was low and dangled with sharp tongues of rock. He was much further back inside of the cave tha he remembered, lying on his back amidst piles and piles of silver gold and jewels. The wound in his tail had been tended and no longer pained him quite so much, the agony of the massive tear receding into a tingling numbness. Thick, rubbery leaves of a red-tinged oily sea plant that he didn't recognize had been wrapped into a tight compression bandage around his tail.

He had no way of knowing how bad his injuries truly were, aside from a creeping suspicion that it would be a number of weeks if not longer before he was able to swim again. The only thing that was clear, aside from the fact that he'd been cared for, was that he was lying in the lair of a Siren entirely helpless and alone. And to make matters worse no one knew where he was. He could remember its eyes, glaring balefully at him as he'd lost consciousness.

Why would a Siren want to keep him alive? To torture him? Maybe to heal his wounds so that he could be let loose and hunted down for fun? Or maybe the stories that Draco had told him were true; that it was keeping him alive so that it could eat his heart out while he could still scream!

A slight change in the current of the cave was all the warning he received of the return of the lair's master; he immediately closed his eyes and went limp, desperately praying to Neptune that the beast would remain disinterested if he appeared to be unconscious.

A powerful tail brushed lightly against his side as the Siren passed over him, bringing with it the cloying smell of blood. Harry barely managed to suppress the urge to gag as the predator returned. Talons, hooked and brutal, touched him with a disconcerting tenderness. Probing the bandages. No doubt checking over its own handiwork once again.

He'd never actually seen a Siren before and his parents had refused to describe them in detail but from those terrible claws he could imagine they were beasts from the very depths of the dark abyss. Wide mouths filled with rows upon rows of needle teeth. Giant glassy eyes. Not a single inch of their bodies left uncovered by either thorny scales or jutting spines.

Oh, Neptune, it could probably unhinge its jaw and swallow him whole like a snake! It was probably venomous! It was probably on the cusp of slitting him open and strangling him to death with his own entrails and-!

"The next time that you want to pretend to be out cold, allow me to suggest not hyper ventilating."

Sweet Sea God, that _voice!_ Surely no beast of nightmare could have a voice like the one the Siren beside him had just spoken with. Dark water. The black starry sky above the ocean at night. Pure sin. Despite his fear, he opened his eyes.

If anything, the lair's master was even more monstrous than how he had envisioned him for the jouxtaposition of beastliness against perfection. Sharp teeth and deadly talons and blood red eyes against skin like smooth sand, dark brown curls, and angelic features. Mer, like him, were fully human from the waist up and fully fish from the waist down but Siren, it seemed, were different. His tail was longer and stronger than Harry's and his body was larger and more muscular. Spatterings of scales like black glass were scattered across his toned stomach chest and face and his arms, from the elbow down, were fully armored ending in long graceful clawed fingers.

Raised silver testaments to death battles passed covered him from head to tail tip and his fins were aflame with vibrant shades of blue and violet; Harry wasn't sure which scared him more. Scars marked ferocity and power and a male with courting colors would be more irritable and aggressive than would normally be the case. And it certainly made matters all the worse that he knew exactly which Siren it was that he was looking at.

The one that the guards always spoke of in fear-hushed voices. The one that had almost killed his father years before. The only one his parents had ever spoken with him about, if only to warn him away by name.

Tom Riddle.

He was definitely going to die.

The powerful predator moved closer, looming over him, well within striking distance and Harry stiffened. He felt certain, when he opened his mouth-putting teeth that would have sent the shark which had lamed him swimming for its life on full display-that he was about to have his throat ripped out so when the Siren said "you need to eat" all that he could do was gape at him in shock.

"Eat?" Harry finally ventured, voice cracking from fear and disuse.

"Yes. Eat. Eat and regain your strength. Eat and heal." He gestured to his right and with some hesitance Harry removed his frightened gaze from the looming predator and nearly jumped out of his skin when confronted by the staring eyes of a slaughtered fish.

He stared back. Incensed and entirely unsure of what he was supposed to do with the thing.

Seeming to sense his total confusion the Siren sighed and took the fish, flaying the poor creature with terrible ease and tearing the red flesh from its bones before offering it to him.

"Eat." He prompted again when Harry still made no move to take it. "If I wanted to hurt you don't you think that I'd already have done so?"

There was no way he was going to trust the word of a vicious animal, nor allow those claws near his mouth. "I can't eat that."

"You can and you will."

"Our ways don't allow it."

"Your ways don't matter here, reef fish, only mine. Because that's what you are, now. Mine."

He might very well be small for his age but he was by no means a coward and wasn't about to allow himself to be treated like an object. "I do not _belong_ to anyone, especially not a Siren!"

The speed that Tom possessed was unbelievable, especially for something his size. One moment Harry was semi-upright and glaring at the bastard and the next he was on his back with those taloned fingers wrapped around his throat.

"That's where you're wrong, brat. I saved your life and now you owe it to me; I wouldn't have bothered to make you anything but my next meal if it weren't for the fact that you're a breeder. It's the God of the Sea's will that you be mine; Oceanus' current carried you here even after you were too weak to swim."

"Neptune is the God of the Sea!"

He was rewarded for his cheek by a tightening of those thin, incredibly strong fingers. "You owe me everything, reed fish, and you'll repay your debt in full. You will do so by becoming my mate; you will heal, we will bond and you will bear my pups. Or would you rather I recoup my lost time and effort by converting you into calories?"

Unable to speak while being choked Harry shook his head. He had no intention of 'bonding' with the Siren and having a monster for a mate, let alone having his pups, but considering he couldn't make any efforts to escape until he'd healed agreeing seemed like the best option at that point in time.

Riddle released him, then, and once again offered him the fish. Unwilling but hungry and utterly disgusted with the thought of eating meat Harry forced himself to accept what he was given. The Siren purred at his acquiescence and began to stroke the talons of his free hand through his hair, offering morsel after morsel until the fish was picked clean.

The lingering taste of copper on his tongue made him want to be sick but he resisted the urge to purge his stomach, not wanting to risk being attacked again. He did, however, swear to himself that once he'd gotten out of here his father would be made aware of what had happened to him and, if he had his way, the guard would see to it in short order that the reef had one less Siren to worry about.


	4. Living Treasure

"It doesn't mean he's dead. Just because we didn't find him doesn't mean he's dead. Someone else might have found him. He might have found his way to help. It doesn't mean he's dead."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a weighted glance but didn't say anything. James, stone faced, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled her close.

"Lily," his voice was hoarse, "the next inhabited reef is over 1000 leagues away. There's no way he'd be able to reach it, injured or not. And the only thing that could have found him out there is a Siren."

"Maybe he made it back while we were gone. Maybe one of the other members of the guard stumbled on him. Maybe he's wondering where we are."

"Maybe," Lupin said, wincing. They all knew that the chances of that were very low. "Maybe you're right and Harry is waiting back at your home. We should head back, now, in case."

All three males had noticed the inky form of the Siren hovering against the near distance of the dark water. Waiting, no doubt, to see if they obeyed his demands or dared to leave the safety of the reef once more to continue what was now almost certainly a body recovery mission.

The drop off was a part of the reef but was largely considered unclaimed territory and the amber tailed Mer didn't want to risk the menace attacking them regardless.

The other two, no doubt thinking along much the same lines, nodded and quickly began leading Lily back towards their home.

Once assured that his demands would be obeyed, Tom turned from the reef and made to return to his lair. He found his living treasure curled up amidst the rest of his hoard, either asleep or pretending to be. His face was scrunched up into a look of misery but that was fine. It wouldn't last long.

A week, at most. This was how it always was. A male or dominate would hunt down a female or breeder and drag them back to their lair and hold them captive there. During that time they would…they would…do something. His parents had been slaughtered by another Siren looking to steal his father's territory before he was out of his 'pup' stage and he himself had barely escaped alive so he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do and, since he was dealing with a Mer, his instincts weren't reacting the way they should have been, not that they would have been much help anyway, but he wasn't concerned.

Siren and Mer were cousins. Related, if only distantly. They couldn't be overly different at their cores. Tom held an almost unheard of amount of territory, especially at his still relatively young age, and knew himself to be an alpha male in every respect. Any pups born from his line would be powerful, weaker Mer blood aside, and good genes were the greatest selling point for females and breeders both.

His dominance was unquestionable and, no matter how thick headed his mate was, he would have to acquiesce to it eventually. He just had to be a little patient. A little patience and then he'd have a family again. Litters of pups to raise until they'd reach the age of juveniles before turning them out to carve territories of their own. A life mate to share his own with.

No more yearly bouts of discomfort with his courting colors came in. No more internal warfare over what he desired more, maintaining an iron grip on his lands or finding a partner. No more worry over an early death.

One that many might say was overdue, kept at bay only by his iron will to stay alive.

His living treasure was an assured feature. Evidently the Sea God saw a need for him to live, though for what he couldn't say, to have sent him there. Whatever that need was, he wasn't going to question it.

It didn't matter anyway. Not to him.

Tearing his eyes away from the pretty Mer with some reluctance, Tom swam further back amidst his hoard and began to reorganize the countless glittering objects. Searching through his salvages for the most valuable items and carting them to a new location. Settling them carefully around his sleeping mate.

An odd, extremely delicate square object used by humans for some purpose he couldn't discern; a ring with a black stone; a locket encrusted with emeralds; a golden cup; a silver diadem inset with sapphires the size of sea bird eggs.

Satisfied with the repositioning, at least for the time being, Tom settled himself amidst a bed of sand and gleaming coins and, with a final glance around his lair to ensure that nothing was daring to encroach on his lands he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.


	5. Butting Heads

Tom spared only enough of a glance at his still sleeping mate to ensure that he was still sound asleep mate to ensure that he was still out cold before turning his attention to Nagini.

"I'm going to check the far reaches of my territory to ensure that no interlopers, Mer or Siren, have been getting any ideas." He said. "You are to watch over him; he's stubborn and will certainly prove a pain in my tail but as he's to be my mate I don't want him harmed."

"I will watch him, master." Nagini uncoiled herself from one of the stalactites of the cave and slithered through the water towards where Harry lay in the sand. "You have surrounded him with trinkets? You are surrounding him with more trinkets? Why? Are your things no longer comfortable in the back of the cave?"

"It's to make him fully aware of how much worth I hold. And to make me fully aware if he moves while I'm away." He swept a tide of glittering coins against the little Mer's side with his tail. "With the nature and severity of his injury he doesn't currently possess the needed grace to avoid knocking anything over."

Not to mention that it was a beautiful sight to see his little mate where he belonged, amongst the rest of his treasure. Half buried in silver and gold. It was alone enough to make him purr.

"You seem quite taken with him."

"He's mine!" A growl had entered his voice, and his red eyes flew to the entrance of the cave. "He's mine! This land is mine! This treasure is mine! It's all mine, it's going to stay mine and I'm going to make sure that no one gets any ideas of trying to take any of it."

A powerful flick of his tail sent him rocketing out of the cave and into the deep blue water. He would visit the furthest outliers of his numerous territorial markings and ensure that the flags of ownership and warning were impossible to miss. He'd renew the claims of claws and scent and would pay careful attention for the most breath-taking sights within his territory.

Once his mate could swim again he'd show him to the striking wonders of the deep, and he would make him forget all about that stupid, loudly colored claustrophobic reef. Would forget his pod. Would transfer all his need for a social bond onto him, as would be the natural proper way of things at least in his mind, and everything would be the way it should be.

His pretty mate would get used to eating meat like a proper lord of the ocean and would relax into being in his care. The long suppressed urges to bond and nurture which had been left mangled and hanging amidst anger aggression and desperation to survive would finally have an outlet. As would, by consequence, the softer side of him that he wasn't sure he wanted to let out.

Tom laid the long fin running along his spine down against his back and pinned the other smaller fins along his sides and arms close to his body to streamline his form and put more power behind his tail. Pushing himself faster through the water. Ignoring the periodic flaring of his predatory instinct when the other inhabitants of _his_ land fled before him in fear of their lives.

Wisely, even if he wasn't currently looking for a meal.

The furthest Northern point of his territory was amidst a graveyard of ancient human ships, their treasure long since picked clean and their wooden bones overgrown with sea weed and barnacles. There was little here of interest for him, but the numerous animals which inhabited the wreckage would never have come near the reef his mate had come from and could possibly be a draw for him.

He gouged fresh claw marks in the nearest hull before starting back towards the next marker.

The shield of an underwater hill would be of no consequence to his mate and even if it might have been he'd never have taken him there. This was the single most contentious point along his territory as it was the only place that he ran up against the land of another Siren.

His name, if he recalled correctly, was Greyback and, though he was older, he was a threat. Though he hadn't seen hide or tail of him in quite some time and suspected that he had gotten involved with the rest of the idiots kicking up trouble around the reef he wasn't about to let his guard down.

Tom wanted no part of the pressure of large numbers, something that Siren were not built for, and as long as none of the sea curs got it into their heads to violate his lands he had no intention of becoming involved.

He was too self-absorbed to bother with the escalating war; the Mer wouldn't bther him without considerable personal provocation. They were much too frightened. And as he'd aged he'd lost interest in attacking the reef guard outright.

He paused only briefly to renew the marks near the lip of a plunging trench before heading back towards his lair. It had taken half the day to check the integrity of his perimeter and on the way back he ran across a troop of lobster.

Their best efforts to pinch him and force their release were for nothing; Tom easily ignored the mild pain and carted them away.

He'd expected that Harry would wake up while he was away, eventually get bored and try to move so he wasn't surprised to find the bed of trinkets he'd laid out around him disturbed. What he hadn't expected was that his mate would have managed to maintain enough control over his injured tail to make it into the very back of his cave amidst the thick of his treasure.

His back was to him, hands filled with coins and strings of pearls, and he hadn't noticed his return. Tom's eyes darkened in desire as he watched the coins and jewels slide through his fingers, free of webbing and with small nails in place of talons. Back smooth and free of the long fin that ran down his own. Tanned skin unscarred.

"Found something you like, Sea Star?"

Harry jumped and rounded on him, flinging the gold across the cave and pinning his ears back. "Nothing of your concern!"

Red eyes narrowed. "Quite the opposite. It ought to be obvious that my most valuable treasure is a natural source of great concern." He flashed his teeth, the predator within him pleased to see the pretty Mer turn deathly pale. The smaller, softer part was quick to remind him that he wasn't supposed to be scaring his mate as it wasn't productive. Ignoring both, Tom held up one of the lobsters. "Hungry?"

Harry cautiously observed the squirming crustacean before admitting "yeah, I'm hungry…Tom."

Hesitance with his name aside, the Siren purred at its use and thrust the slighter larger lobster at him. Very much proud that the tail alone would be enough to keep his new mate's belly full for at least a day, and cocked his head in confusion when no move was made to take it.

"It's going to pinch me!" He watched the lobster vindictively snapping at Tom's arm. "You're going to tell me that you honestly don't feel it doing that?"

"I can feel it but it's barely a bother. Did you want me to kill it for you?"

Harry nodded and quickly turned away, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid a view of Tom ripping off the poor creature's head with his teeth. He took the lobster from him and, with some difficulty, peeled its tail.

Remembering the adamant reluctance to eat the fish that he had brought him, idly keeping the second lobster from escaping beyond his reach, he noted rather sharply "what, no complaints about your 'ways' not allowing you to eat meat?" for some reason the sudden cooperation ignored him. "You raised the abyss over that fish."

"Our ways allow shellfish. There are many on the reef. Usually crabs and clams or mussels." Now the snap had returned to his voice; given his annoyed reaction to cooperation he'd expected that this might placate him but to Tom's disconnected surprise it only made him more angry. "Not that that makes any difference to you. Not really. I'm nothing more to you than an incubator!"

Tom's gills flared and his fins laid back. "Is that what you think, reef fish?"

"I certainly don't think that you could ever possibly care! All that your kind is capable of it killing!"

He snarled viciously, yanking the little brat towards him but the tail. Harry let out a squeak of fear and struck out at him. Small nails drew blood along Tom's cheek. He snapped at his hand but missed and the brat fled back behind a pile of gold.

Nagini cut him off before he could pursue the little bastard and kill him, hissing sharply when he snarled at him as well. "Stop! You're already at a disadvantage and are only going to make him resent you more! That's something we both know you can't afford!"

A part of him wanted to kill the snake and then throttle the Mer but he knew that she was right. Tossing his barely touched meal against the wall of the cave and with a final snarl left his lair until he could calm down enough to be near his new mate without wanting to rip his head off.


	6. Ship and Harbor

He hadn't returned to his lair that night, covering the length of the Eastern portion of his territory and taking shelter within the shattered hull of a recent ship wreck which he'd yet to fully plunder instead. It had been cold out there so far away from the cave which had long ago become his home but a few hours shivering in a frigid current was worth it to prevent himself from murdering his to be mate for the crime of stubborn insolence.

Sunlight slanted in through the broken and decaying wooden slats of the gutted ship; it was a massive thing which had once carried many humans and didn't look to be the type which would contain much worthwhile in the way of treasure. Still, it was worth a look.

If only to avoid further confrontation with the sea harpy for a little while longer.

A calm motion of his long tail pushed him forwards through the halls of the sunken ship. Red eyes scanned over smaller marine life which kept cautious distance, sand, scattered objects and the torn-to-bone bodies of the unlucky passengers which hovered hauntingly in many of the rooms.

Sand and broken bits of wood and glass had formed a great ramp which all but clogged the door; Tom dug through the pile until there was enough space for him to be able to squeeze his muscled bulk through the narrow door.

The domed ceiling above him was now destroyed by the force of the ships fall but looked to have once been made from stained glass and the floor was tiled in elaborate patterns. Lying in the middle, fallen from a severed chain, was a chandelier now twisted up like a metal octopus. His eyes traveled to the walls. Roving over the rich fresco of men in black and woman in bright fine clothing off all colors which had since begun to melt into unintelligible mass of slimy green.

Tom swam closer. Squinting. Reaching out to touch the wall, his talons piercing the rotting wood and spongy paint. Would things be different if he had a land tail? Easier? If he were a human alpha in black and his Mer were human as well, clad in the same color as his beautiful scales? If they were the same species and had the same ways?

His finned ears lay back and he huffed, leaving the sunken ship through the shattered ceiling and heading back towards his lair.

Harry had not emerged from his hiding place despite his absence. He found him curled up at the base of one of the hills of treasure, half buried in gold and jewels in a poor attempt at camouflage.

The claw marks he'd left behind on his tail had stopped bleeding, but were still open and raw looking. When he reached toward him in an effort to treat the injury Harry made a warning hiss and when he touched him he was quick to swim clumsily away, burrowing into a different hill.

"Harry," he pursued him, "I only want to treat your wound. You don't want to risk infection do you?"

"I'll do it myself. Don't touch me."

Tom's gills flared and his eyes narrowed but, despite the desire to reprimand him for making such a challenge to authority, he bit down on the urge and let him go.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About the 'ways' of the Mer, Sea Star. About what you're willing to eat." He said. "You need to be strong if you're going to heal."

"So that you can start using me to have pups that you'll probably end up eating anyway after they annoy you too much?"

Sharp teeth ground together. "So that you're not able to flee from something hungry if it comes in here while I'm away."

"If I'm eaten you'll just kidnap someone else to be your 'mate'. What's wrong Riddle, could you not find another Siren or was something that could fight back too difficult for you to control?"

He would not allow his temper to get the better of him. Not while knowing that letting it go would only make matters worse for their bonding. He didn't have enough time left to him to be able to recover from pushing him too far.

"I'll go out and bring you proper food. Want to tell me exactly which plants are edible Sea Star?" Silence. Tom pulled talons through his hair, fins flicking in annoyance. "I'll just bring you back a salad, then. You can pick it apart on your own."

He knew where he'd go to get what he needed, but first Tom intended to get a few hours of proper sleep. After all, it was going to be a long swim.

* * *

The water was foul and polluted and left a film of filth behind over his skin and scales as he swam. Everything was tinted a thick brackish green color and the amount of silt and particulates in the water made it difficult to breathe.

Tom raised his head above the surface and looked up at the dock over head of him, brown curls dripping the tepid soup into his eyes and down the cut lines of his cheeks. Red eyes scanning the structure for the lines which would betray the presence of crab pots. Keeping to the shadows of latening evening so as not to risk being seen by the humans.

A harbor bell rang dully in the distance. He expelled pollution from his burning gills with a wet snort and dove back beneath the waves, swimming down along the line which he had located to the trap that had been dropped into the water earlier that morning, now filled with wriggling crabs.

The braided rope was no match for his talons and snapped beneath a single pass. Tom hooked a grip on the metal cage and raced off towards open water.

Even Siren tended to avoid harbors; between the risk of being seen and either killed or dragged off to fates unknown and the ease at which one could find themselves poisoned the chance to rob the humans of their traps went largely untaken.

Tom paused only long enough to vigorously cleanse himself of the cloying filth and grab a few fistfuls of various plants before returning to his lair and setting the food down at the edge of his hoard.

Harry only came out once Tom had moved back to the mouth of the cave, sending the most brutal glare that he could muster at the Siren, before looking over what he'd been left. He took the pot of crabs, the turtle grass and the four sea pears that he'd found and disappeared back into the hoard.

Tom curled his lip and went to clear the rest out of his cave but paused when he heard him say "why do your gills look like raw meat?"

He'd been trying to ignore the burning and swelling thank you very much. "I went out passed your reef and into the harbor. To get that crab pot for you."

"The _harbor!_ " Harry stuck his head around the nearest hill of gold, a leg of one of the crabs sticking rather absurdly out of his mouth. "Harbors are more dangerous than open water! We're taught to choose contact with _your kind_ over contact with humans! You _are_ insane!"

"Do me a favor and save your mewling for when I'm back to being able to breathe properly!"

The little Mer huffed at him and disappeared with a dismissive flick of his tail leaving Tom to continue scrubbing out his gills with sand alone.


	7. End of the Line

He was going to join the Reef Guard the moment he was of the proper age to do so. He was going to join the Reef Guard and the first thing that he was going to do was come back to this damn bloody cave and run a spear through the smug Siren bastard's heart!

Harry had been there for approaching two weeks now and was beginning to approach the waxing edge of moderately healed and had, by this point, run through close to a million different scenarios of just how he could go about managing to escape from Tom and this damn cave out in open water. Sending him into the harbor over and over until he went belly up on his own from the poison-laced water. Choking him with some of the coins that he'd collected to build his glittering nest while he slept. Strangling him with Nagini.

Sadly these were all fantasies. For now. But one day, one day _very_ soon, Harry would see to it that the menace known as Tom Riddle was permanently removed from these waters. Mer weren't predators and weren't usually known for being aggressive, unlike their shark toothed cousins one of which was currently keeping him captive at the back of his cave, but in a fit of pique he'd become determined to carve the fin from the Siren's back and use it as a flag on the top of his home.

It was certainly colorful enough.

And if anything the false shows of affection were making him hate the bastard even more. Harry wanted nothing to do with him. _Nothing_! Had no interested in an aggressive, armor plated, jagged toothed monster no matter how fucking pretty his bloody face was! No matter how able to provide for him he might have been! No matter how 'strong' his genes were!

Because no matter how well he played at being affectionate, breeding was all he cared about and every time his temper revealed itself Harry wound up with another wound. Shallow, comparatively, but deep enough to bleeding and be incredible painful. Every time he tried to treat him the raven wouldn't let him near. Every time he tried to present him with a gift he'd reject it. Every time he came back with food Harry would eat only enough to keep himself from being absolutely miserable.

Tom even had the nerve to seem hurt about the matter! Good. Seeing him sulk was rewarding after all he'd went through.

It wasn't a Siren that he would end up with. It would be another Mer, probably male due to his own status as a Breeder but perhaps a female, and they would be warm and gentle and absolutely everything that Tom Riddle was not. They'd be brightly colored and smooth scaled with small, rounded fins and lean muscle. Not heavily armored with scales like broken shell shards, dourly colored, triangular finned and shrouded in muscle like chorded steel.

He had no desire to be tenderly cradled in the arms of a bristle of sea thorns strong enough to break his spine with a single too-tight squeeze. The Siren could go choke on his tongue for all that he cared.

"Master, you've returned." Nagini's soft hiss carried back to him from the entrance of the cave. Harry coiled tighter around himself, nestling deeper into the mound of treasure that he'd almost buried himself in and listening to the coins shifting around him. "You don't look well."

"I don't look well?" he shifted again in distress; Neptune, why was it that his voice could still affect him so much? "Yes, I would imagine that most creatures wouldn't in my position my dear."

"What do you mean?" Nagini's shadow slithered across the wall. "You haven't smelled like this in years. Of fear and sorrow."

"I've confronted my own end; given up. The only way to have him as my mate would be to break him, and that wouldn't form the bond I need to save my life. So yes, I suppose I would smell of those things. I'm certainly feeling them."

"Master-!"

"It's over, and it's my own fault. My own fault for waiting so bloody long to try and find a partner and now I'm going to suffer the consequences of that fact." The water stirred around him as Tom swam closer. "And all that he'll care about the matter is that I likely won't live long enough for him to heal, train and return to take revenge for being held captive. I've lived on borrowed time as it is; it's time to bite the hook."

"You can't just give up after all you've built!"

"I don't see anything stopping me."

"The Mer could still-."

"Come around?" there was a mirthless edge to his voice now. "The bad blood between our races runs too deep, that much is all that's been proven here. He'll never accept my attempts at affection and courting, let alone reciprocate them, and something tells me it's not because they're clumsy and naïve."

"But Master-."

"I'm going belly up, Nagini! I have a handful of months left, if even that, so pardon me for wanting to retain some dignity!" Another shift in the current as he moved away again. "I need to go to the reef that he came from and find his parents. Tell them that their son will be returned to them come morning."

"Yes, Master." The serpent sounded resoundingly reluctant.

"He'll be pleased, I'm sure, when he inevitably hears of what's become of me. I hope he finds a mate that pleases him one day. I doubt that Mer suffer the same with their pod ties to save them, but still…absolute solitude is a horrible fate."

Absolute solitude? No family? No pod? No support of any kind? The only time he came into contact with another of his kind was to fight and kill them over a territorial dispute. He couldn't imagine, with his loving fantasy and large pod and many friends, how much that must hurt. Maybe the clumsy, largely failed attempts at garnering his affections had been honest after all. Maybe he didn't just want a way to continue his line.

Maybe what he wanted was company.

Tom was dying? Dying from what? Harry found it rather hard to comprehend the Siren that had held him captive, the strongest in a thousand miles, and the legendary name that parents used to keep their pups inside at night and away from dark water, could die. Could go belly up so young from something as simple as…loneliness? Was that even possible?

There wasn't anything that he could do about it anymore. He wasn't sure he really wanted to even if there were. Even when they didn't necessarily intend to be, Siren were dangerous in how strong and sharp they were. And cavorting with one could see him banished. As nice as it would be to live a pampered life waited on hand and tail by the alpha male of Apex predators he wasn't certain he could ever really love him, or that Tom could love him, and didn't want to leave his pod behind without such assurance.

Not to mention the ship seemed to have sailed on the matter.

Harry peered cautiously around the edge of the gold pile that he was hiding in. Tom lingering in the mouth of the cave, staring out at the shafts of moonlight piercing the deep blue water. He really was beautiful and if he were to die…it would be a shame. He settled back down amidst the sand and coins and closed his eyes, drifting off into a troubled sleep.


	8. Homecoming

Sirius and Remus rushed after Lily, headed back towards the coral spire where the little family had lived for many years. It was early morning, the shafts of sunlight slanting down through the shallow water of the reef tinted grey.

"There's a sea crate in your kitchen, Lily?" Remus swung wide around a tower of vibrantly yellow sponges.

"Yes: it must have come in from deeper water during the night. I found it when I woke up and James told me to go and get the two of you immediately."

"What's Prongs doing that he can't handle a little snake on his own? The Reef Guard face Siren routinely; compared to them a little bit of venom is a swim in the park."

"It's not just any snake, Sirius. He thinks that it's Nagini."

"Riddle's snake." The curly haired Mer sped his pace, pulling slightly ahead of the other two. "What the bloody hell is that bastard playing at? Too afraid to come onto the reef himself anymore, so he sends his pet to do his dirty work? And all of this over what; trespassing in water that he believes belongs to him."

"We'll worry about taking care of what's happening before we worry about why, Sirius." The spire came into view as they rounded another bend in the reef. "Tom Riddle is not the sort of Siren that we want to be antagonizing. Not with the climate the way it is. And not when our last chance of finding any trace of Harry hinges on his allowing a second search of his territory."

"And if that spineless pufferfish Fudge would allow it. With the southern front as active as it is he has the perfect excuse to claim inadequate manpower, and he's so afraid of Riddle that he'd rather pretend he doesn't exist. Permission means pants; he won't even attempt to ask."

"James!" Lily was the first through the door, the others close behind. The raven haired Mer hadn't moved from where he'd been when she'd last seen him, beside the door and with weary hazel eyes locked on the six foot serpent coiled up on the other end of the room. Fins flared in a threat display and spear aimed in the direction of the potentially harmful animal.

Nagini, for her part, had her fangs on full display. "Put that thing down! My Master will not be pleased if I return home injured, or if I fail to return at all."

"So Riddle _has_ sent you here?" the sea crate's diamond shaped head swung towards Remus. "Why?"

"To return the hatchling of the scar-tailed idiot! I've told him to keep him, even annoying as he is; he's gone so far out of his own way for his sake and should at least receive some benefit in return, but he will not listen! Wishes him gone as he's more trouble than he's worth! Resentful! Ungrateful! He's been nothing but cruel to Tom: my Master does not deserve what your hatchling brat will cause! You clearly neglected to teach him manners!"

"We taught him, rightfully, not to be polite to predators!" James snarled at the spitting snake. "Now either give us a good reason not to head out to Riddle's cave and kill him right this moment, or run back to your 'Master' and tell him we're on our way to take back my son."

"So quick to jump to needless violence, yet you call yourselves a 'peaceful' species; your brat hatchling has done nothing but caterwaul about meat, heedless of the effort that goes into hunting! I'd be glad to see him gone were it not for Tom's circumstances!" Her forked tongue flicked out. "Come collect him from the drop off at noon."

Without waiting for a response Nagini uncoiled herself from where she'd been sitting, slipped passed them out the door and headed off in the direction of open water.

* * *

Harry hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, plagued by a caustic mixture of guilt over what he'd heard and annoyance at himself for being possessed of such a bleeding heart. Siren were predators. Predators were monsters. Tom could simply be manipulating him into going along with what he wanted, despite all appearances of being unaware his words were being overheard.

He'd been awake since early that morning but hadn't done much to advertise that fact. Doing his best to ignore Tom's staring from the front of the cave. The gaze of those red eyes alternated between taking in the curve of his back and watching for Nagini's return.

He'd be going home today. Back to the reef. Back to his family and friends. He'd be leaving open water, the cave and its master behind forever. He should have been pleased. Jubilant, even. But there was an edge to the knowledge that tasted bitter and stung worse than fire coral.

By leaving here there was a chance, however slight, that he would be condemning Tom to death. That he, Harry Potter, would be responsible for another creature ceasing to exist. No matter what Tom had done or tried to do to him and others he'd saved his life. Cared for him, if not gently. And as much as he'd been fantasizing about killing him just the day before, now that the matter had the potential to become real it seemed far less heroic and far more tragic.

Siren were the undisputable kings of the sea. The pinnacle of the food chain. The type of creature that should die like it lived, fighting tooth and claw, not go belly up from something so ignoble as loneliness after a life spent in a cave. To die with only a snake to notice, and not even a small family to care.

He'd have to consult someone about the matter as soon as he could swim again. If Tom was lying, to the abyss with him; he could rot. If he wasn't…Harry didn't know what he'd do.

"They weren't happy when they found me, but I've let them know. As you asked. The brat's parents will be arriving at the drop off at any moment."

"Nagini-."

" _He deserves to be called a brat and worse! You should have let him die, Tom, because that's what he's done to you!"_

The Siren did nothing to correct his companion, his only reply a heavy sigh. It was only a matter of moments later that Harry felt the shift in the water which alerted him to Tom's approach.

"Wake up." His voice was flat and cold. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him, faux sleep-dazedness mingling with honest confusion on his face. Tom's had closed off, betraying not even the slightest hint of what he might be feeling. "You're not worth what I've gone through for you already; I've since thought better of what possessed me not to murder you on the spot for so much as setting a single fin in _my_ waters. Luckily for you, I still find myself feeling merciful and will be returning you to your reef instead of killing you."

He turned his back on him and started back towards the mouth of the cave.

"We're leaving."

That quickly, then? Harry was certain that he didn't mean his words, at least not in their entirety, but his desire to have him out of his home and territory as soon as possible was more than evident. Not wanting to drive him to do something drastic the little Mer pushed himself up from where he was lying and floundered after him out of the cave.

Nagini hissed viciously at him as he passed her before hunkering down into a small patch of sea grass.

Tom was waiting for him just outside of the cave. No doubt realizing that his prospects for swimming the full distance back to the reef, he grabbed Harry by the forearm and began towing him along. Though his grip was by no means gentle it wasn't hard enough to leave bruises behind and the brunet was careful to mind his claws.

After what seemed a small eternity the reef came into view, his parents and Godparents both visible awaiting them at the drop off. What would Tom tell them? The truth? A lie? Would he even bother telling them anything at all?

He was dropped onto the sand without warning, the impact shaking him out of his thoughts. His view of the Siren was almost immediately obscured by the other four who placed themselves between them.

"I found him bleeding out in a patch of kelp near my lair after dark. I treated his wounds and took him as far as I could in his healing process before his constant presence became too much for me to bear; I'd already expended too much energy fixing him to kill him, so the only option left was to return the little sea harpy."

Harry cringed, the sudden movement drawing Tom's attention back to him.

"I was lenient this time but I won't be in the future. If I ever catch you trespassing again I'll rip you apart."

"There's no need for you to be concerned with that, Riddle. I don't want my son anywhere near you either."

The Siren's only response was to bare his sharp teeth before turning to leave.

"Tom, wait." Five pairs of eyes turned to him in surprise. Harry was shocked at his own outburst, and was left put on the spot as a result of it. After a moment's fumbling he managed to stutter out an off balanced "thanks. For…saving my life. And for letting me go."

His mask slipped, but before Harry could catch sight of the expression it revealed he'd turned away, and before he could say another word the Siren had disappeared back into open water.


	9. The Siren and the Mer

Harry had remained lain up for almost another two weeks under the constant worried eyes of either his parents or Godparents. His mother had taken over the care of his wounds, received both from the shark which had originally attacked him and Tom's anger, using methods which were far more familiar to him, if less effective, than the paste which the siren had employed. His father, Remus and Sirius had all questioned him endlessly on what had happened. What he'd been thinking going to the drop off with Draco. What Tom had done to him. What Tom had planned to do. What Tom had made him do and whether or not he'd been properly taken care of.

Harry had answered them with an amended version of the truth. Had admitted that the Siren had, on a few occasions, hurt him though it had never seemed to be on purpose. More a consequence of not knowing how to properly conduct himself around something so much smaller and weaker than him. Had told them that he'd forced him to eat meat, but only once, and after that had provided him with proper food. He left out Tom's true motives for not having killed him outright.

He still didn't know what, if anything, he was going to do about Tom and was more than well aware that if his family knew he'd had a Siren's amorous attentions he'd never be able to go anywhere unwatched ever again.

His friends had come to visit him on more than one occasion, Ginny railing on Malfoy for abandoning him out there, Hermione chiding him for being a reckless idiot and allowing himself to be goaded into swimming out into open water, Ron apologizing for not having been out there that day and all three eager to hear a story of a sea dragon.

Harry got the feeling that they left disappointed when the truth wasn't quite so exciting, but that was fine. He'd told them the same truth he'd told his parents-Ginny and Ron might be able to keep quiet but he knew better than to expect Hermione not to immediately report the matter to his parents-and he was too preoccupied with Tom's potential condition to bother himself with embellishing for their benefit.

And that worry only increased with every passing day. Tom had said that he had months, at most, to live. When Harry had left he'd just begun to look unwell, skin slightly sallow and scales beginning to turn opaque. What might he look like now? Was he even still alive?

"Darling, where are you going? You've only just finished your recovery."

Harry paused at the door of their home and turned back to look at his mother.

"I'm going to go and spear to old man Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Lily looked both concerned by his ability to go so far so soon and confused over what he could possibly want to have to do with the kind, wise but undeniably eccentric near hermit and his Phoenix fish. The only Mer who could be bothered to live within ten miles of, and attempt to care for, the crumbling ruin that was all that was now left of the once grand Temple of Neptune. "Whatever would you need to speak with him about."

The little raven looked away. He was all but certain there was no way that his parents, certainly not his father and certainly not given his history with Siren in general and Tom in particular, would be happy with what he had planned. Nor even the vaguest notion of it.

"Harry." Her tone was somewhat more stern. He risked a quick glance at her up through his lashes. "Darling, please. Just tell me."

He huffed but, aware that he likely wouldn't be able to get away without saying anything and not wanting to lie any further than he already had and relented. "I want to know more. About the Siren. To maybe…understand them a little more. And there's no one on the reef who knows more about the Siren and their history with us than him."

Lily still seemed torn with the decision of whether or not to allow him to leave the house. "You're really going to go see Dumbledore? You're not going back out to the drop off are you? With Draco Malfoy or anyone else?"

Harry shook his head. "No, mother. I only want to go and speak with him about stories and history. I've no intention of going back to the drop off or open water." Not any solid plans at least. "I promise."

After another moment further, she nodded. "Alright, love. Be back before nightfall, ok?"

"I will. I promise." He rushed out before she could reconsider.

After so long held captive, either within Tom's cave or in his own house, it felt amazing to be outside-and swimming on his own-to the point where the urgency of his fact finding mission was almost lost to him entirely amidst the warm water and bright colors.

How best to go about getting the information that he really needed to know? Diving in head first and coming straight out with what he wanted to know would give far too much away. That decided it then: easing into the matter it was.

And not a moment too soon: Harry extended his fins to slow his pace and veered off into a narrow channel between the ribbed, deep violet coral. Slipping through the door hidden within one of the folds and looking around the dim interior in cautious curiosity.

He'd only been here once before, when Remus had come seeking guidance in a Reef Guard related matter and had taken him along. Odd as he was, Albus Dumbledore was the oldest Mer on the reef and possessed of a wealth of valuable knowledge. Many came to him for help, just as he himself was doing now. That having been said, no one knew exactly how old he was or where he'd come from. The ancient Mer with a tail as blue as the reef's shallow waters in high summer had simple appeared one day from amidst the surf and had remained in the area ever since.

It was a widely accepted belief amongst the pups that Dumbledore might himself _be_ the Sea God, though most grew out of such assumptions quickly. Harry wasn't quite so sure.

A flicker of red scales out of the corner of his vision caught his eye and he turned his head in time to come face to face with Fawkes. The Phoenix Fish whistled at him and swam in close circles and his head before darting off again deeper into the house.

Taking that as permission to advance, Harry continued onwards in search of the house's owner. The first thing he noticed was that, like Tom, the old Mer possessed a hoard of shinny objects many of which appeared to be land-tail in origin and none of which he could even begin guessing at the purpose of. The items flittered dully in the low light. A few even reflected his image as he passed.

He found Dumbledore at the back of the house, looking over a faded stone tablet which appeared as if it had come from the temple which Harry knew lay nearby but himself had never seen. He looked up when the raven Mer entered, long silver beard trailing like a shaft of moonlight in the shallow depths, and smiled. "Harry, my boy. I thought that you might come."

That came as a surprise, to say the least. It meant that in some ways the Mer had been expecting him.

"When I heard that you had disappeared I was rightly concerned. As were we all. And when I learned that you'd been returned I was, of course, relieved. And quite curious upon learning that your rescuer was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. Formerly the most vicious Siren in the surrounding area."

"Formerly?" there was someone more ferocious than Tom, who held a record breaking amount of territory, not only in existence but in the area? Harry found that rather hard to believe.

"I think you'll find that there is a far more savage creature inhabiting these waters now. The leader of the madness at the southern front. An older Siren who calls himself Voldemort." The ancient Mer brushed sand away from one of the age worn symbols and leaned closer. "Curious creatures, the Siren. They are our closest cousins, the next closest being the Humans-the Land tails as you probably know them-and yet most Mer care little to know anything about them."

"That lack of knowledge is why I've come here today, Sir. You're by far the eldest and wisest Mer, if not creature, on the reef and I was hoping that you could tell me something about the Siren. So that I could better understand what I saw of Tom while I was in his care."

"I think, Harry, that the occasional story has never done anyone anything but good. Though it is another tablet we should be examining for this tale. Come with me." Dumbledore motioned to a bowl of fruit as he passed. "Sea pear?"

"No thank you, Sir." Harry politely declined, following the elder Mer to the opposite end of the house.

The tablet he was directed to was broken off at the bottom but the carvings on it, in contrast to the one he'd seen before, could be clearly made out without much effort. Not writing, this time, but images. Siren and Mer and a pair of Gods which Harry could only assume were meant to be Neptune and Oceanus.

"There was once a time where the seas knew only two Lords; Neptune, the Lord of the warm blue waters, of the shallows and of the bright places and Oceanus, the Lord of the cold black waters, the deep places and all of the cracks and crevasses where the currents were swift and the sunlight couldn't touch. These ancient beings were vastly different, yet equal in power, and when first they met they fell in love and sired both the Siren and the Mer."

"For centuries peace reigned within the seas, and in tending their respective Temples and hunting grounds there was an accord between both peoples, but all of that came to an end when Neptune and Oceanus found themselves at disagreement. All couples fight, Harry, and Godly couples are no different. But unlike with mortals the consequences tend to be much greater and far farther reaching. All of the ocean went to war with itself, and the rift that opened was so deep that it spread through their children."

"The Mer sided with Neptune," Harry concluded, earning a nod from the other, "and the Siren with Oceanus."

"Yes, my boy, they did. But a war between siblings and cousins is in many ways worse than one between lovers and parents. And even after the Gods ended their fighting and determined it best to spend some centuries apart the blood feud between the Siren and the Mer only grew worse. Without their patrons to restrain them organized worship collapsed into innumerable harsh cults and the Temples fell to disrepair and then to ruin. Thousands died on both sides. The water ran red for decades. And in the end the Siren were driven into deeper water."

"With each passing day, each passing moment, the chasm of hatred and ill will between our two kinds only grows deeper. And the saddest part about it is that few, if any, even remember why we're fighting in the first place. Until things calm the Gods cannot return, but they cannot act directly either. But perhaps they'll chose champions someday soon to put all this to end. Now," Harry couldn't help but cringe when those eyes fell on him again, "shall we speak about what _really_ brought you here?"

"I-I don't-. I'm not-." It was obvious from the knowing look that he was being given that his stuttered refusals and lobster-red face were getting him nowhere. "Sir, really, I-."

"You are not the first to find yourself in such a position, Harry. I myself have spent a great deal of my life in similar contact with a Siren though it's been quite some time indeed since I have last seen Gellert."

Harry stared at him in surprise and, before he could stop himself, blurted out "do they die? From…not mating?"

Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle in his eyes dimming somewhat. "It was not always so, my boy, but yes. They do." He said. "After the Siren were driven from the reefs the rise in competition for food from other predators and the decrease in its general availability forced them to shed their podding instinct and disperse over larger, fiercely guarded territories throughout the colder and darker portions of the sea. But this instinct was replaced with a need to bond and mate, not simple to continue their line but to fill the empty chasm left within them. Siren mate for life and value their mates above even the most expansive hoard of treasure. If they lose them they die of grief. If they fail to find a partner at all it's the loneliness, and the drained will to live, that takes them instead."

So Tom hadn't been lying. He really had wanted him as a companion. And he really was dying. Harry felt terrible but didn't know what he was supposed to do; how could he even begin trying to fix things?

"You noticed Tom's hoard while you were with him, I'm sure." He nodded. "Siren guard their property jealously and will travel miles if it means collecting more. A new piece would, I'm sure, be much appreciated. Visit the ruins of the Temple, just to the North of here; I'm sure that you'll be able to find something there."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry aimed a final glance at the stone tablet and the images etched across it. "I'll head out to look now. You won't…tell my parents what we talked about? If they come asking?"

"We only spoke of history and legend, Harry. Nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing which could potentially see you banished. Do keep your actions prudent, though. It would serve no one for you to find trouble."

The raven Mer nodded and made his way out the door, striking out in the direction he'd been pointed in. The direction of the Temple of Neptune. Hopefully he'd find what he was looking for. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.


	10. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor

Harry had been swimming for almost twenty minutes before the ruined Temple came into view on the near horizon, the ridges and hills of brightly colored coral vibrant sponges and waving sea fans giving way to the building's imposing form. Despite having long since fallen into total disrepair and nearly entirely collapsed the Temple of Neptune's domed roof and marble pillars gleaming in the unfiltered light of the afternoon sun.

There were creatures here that Harry had never seen before; shrimp the size of the lobsters which Tom had brought him with rounded claws and shells of emerald and sapphire, sea urchins with bristles of fur instead of spines in fiery shades of gold and orange, fish with long shouts and strange faces and fins like trailing bits of cloth. A clam the size of the shark that had attacked him at the drop off watched him pass over it with the millions of tiny turquoise eyes embedded in its tongue.

The closer that he drew to the decrepit Temple the more details he could make out. The stairs were scattered with drifts of glittering white sand, its mouth flanked with statues of strange creatures with the front half of a horse and the back half of a fish; the head of the one on the left had been knocked clean off its stone neck, reduced to rubble which lay scattered about nearby. The pillars were chipped and threaded through with spider cracks. A kelp=like plant with thick violet leaves grew down from the roof in curtains.

Cautious of ramming into anything or disturbing the water too much and causing the entire building the collapse even further Harry made his way through the door.

He found himself in a lopsided passage, the ceiling having fallen in at an odd angle some centuries before. The wall that he could see was lined with statues the features of which had long ago been worn away and more of the tablets which he'd seen in Dumbledore's home.

Had Harry been any larger than he was getting through the door at the end of the hall would have been impossible. As it was, doing so was nearly so and the raven Mer only managed it with perseverance and a considerable degree of thrashing.

He was rewarded for his efforts by having stumbled into the Temple's hypostyle hall. More cracked pillars stood at intervals throughout the cavernous room, but the ceiling had cracked like a massive egg and most of it lay scattered in shards on the ground half-buried in the sand. Sunlight streamed through the gaping hole, the ocean's waves throwing oddly shaped shadows throughout the expansive area. The carvings on the walls were startlingly well preserved for their age, though he hardly had the time to pay much attention to them.

He was here for a reason, after all, and he had to find something suitable today. Not only because he'd be unlikely to be able to return, but because he didn't have much time. Harry planned to return to Tom's lair that night and he'd be damned if he didn't have something to give the Siren that might stand a chance at getting through to him.

With nothing else to do he began witlessly digging through the sand in a desperate search for coins or jewelry or goblets. _Anything._ He found enough bits of ceiling and unremarkable pebbles to build another Temple from scratch but whenever he found something of even minor value it was either broken, a two bit replica of something already in Tom's possession or both. By the time the sunlight had slanted at a sharp angle the water was thick with disturbed sand, Harry had nothing to show for his efforts and he felt like he wanted to scream.

What was he going to do now? There was nothing in the Temple of any worth! Without a gift to cure the Siren of his no doubt severely wounded pride Harry couldn't so much as go and speak with him. Everything hinged on finding something which could open up a conversation which at least stood a chance of being able to save him from death-Harry had no intention of simply giving in to the Siren's whims but at the bond he needed and if the Siren fucked it up that was his own bloody fault-yet he couldn't even find the damn thing!

The raven Mer wasn't certain what he wanted to do more: laugh or cry.

"There's another room, you know." At the sound of Luna's voice Harry nearly jumped out of his scales. The bright yellow tailed Mer was drifting calmly towards him from the direction of the door, another three anemones having been added to her hair since the last he'd seen her. "The water sprites told me. That you were here. And why. They told me that there's a hidden room in the Temple and that inside of it there's a treasure which your Siren will be very pleased by." Her large blue eyes gained a bit of focus and she smiled at him. "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Luna." Despite the stress of the situation he couldn't help but smile. He didn't really care if she'd been told about the situation by the water sprites or any of the other imaginary creatures her family was known for believing in; he was open for any sort of help at this point. "Have you come here to help me?"

"Oh, yes. I've come here to help you, Harry, and your Siren. Because you're one of my only friends and because your Siren is very lonely with only his snake and that's sad." How Luna could always remain in her dreamy state was something which Harry would never understand. "This way."

Luna led him through what he'd originally mistaken as a hole in the wall and down another hallway to a small, stone walled room. Something gleamed, red and silver, amidst the gloom and the white sand. He bent down and picked it up.

His hand was wrapped around the hilt of a land tail weapon; a sword of ruby and silver. Its tapered blade was graceful, gleaming and still sharp despite its age.

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor; he was a land tail follower of the Sea Gods from a place called Greece many hundreds of years ago." She said. "The water sprites told me that he slew a great serpent with it, a beast of the earth that could kill with just a glance, and that the blade is still coated in its venom. That it's a magic sword which can only be wielded by Neptune's champion. Your Tom should find it quite irresistible."

A land tail weapon. A magical blade. It certainly did seem to be the sort of thing which Tom would salvage from his ship wrecks and take with him back to his cave. Hopefully he wouldn't mistake Harry's gift as an assassination attempt. He really didn't want to fight with the Siren that he was going so far out of his way to attempt to reason with.

"Thank you, Luna. And…tell the water sprites thank you as well."

"Oh, they just want you and your Tom to be together. They're not happy with all of the fighting, you see, and want it to stop. They seem to think that the two of you will be able to."

He and Tom could stop the fighting? Centuries of feuding? Generations worth of bad blood? How? By becoming a mated pair and having hybrid pups? That seemed a bit too lofty of a goal, in honesty.

About the only outcome he could see from this was being banished from his pod. And that was the best case scenario.

Harry forced a smile onto his face for her benefit regardless. "I can't promise anything, Luna, but I'll see what I can do."


	11. A Debt Repaid

After much thought about exactly where he'd put the sword to keep it out of sight until he was ready to take it to Tom and ultimately ended up burying it in the sound underneath his window after wrapping its length in help to prevent the metal from catching the light. Harry then sat pretty, as it were, and acted natural throughout dinner and the rest of the night until the time to retire came. And then the raven lay in bed and waited. Waited until the night had deepened the waves to an impenetrable black and the temperature had dropped until the water rested heavy and cold against his skin and scales. Until he could no longer make out the scar along his side, or even his entire tail, in any clarity. Until he was certain that his parents had fallen asleep, wouldn't notice that he had left the house, and could make use of the waning moonlight to hide himself from the Reef Guard.

Then he retrieved the sword of Godric Gryffindor from its hiding place below his window and headed for the drop off.

Harry was terrified, though the feeling of helplessness in the face of lurking predators was somewhat lessened by the fact that his gift to Tom was a weapon that he could use to defend himself if push came to shove. Even if he didn't have the slightest clue how to properly wield it and had no hope of tapping the magical powers it supposedly possessed. Hopefully he'd be able to find Tom's lair again.

He'd simply stumbled on it by being pushed along by the prevailing ocean currents the first time around. So it stood to reason that he'd be able to relocate it by doing the same thing, didn't it?

He could only pray to the Sea Gods-either of them. Both of them. Whichever one of them could be bothered with listening to him-that that would prove to be the case. Because he only had a limited window of opportunity to get there and back again without his absence being noticed. And because Tom was running out of time.

Swimming long distances at any sort of speed wasn't Harry's strongest skill but he pulled in his fins and set off as quickly as his tail could take him regardless, whipping around bend in the coral and through thick copses of sea plants and rocketed off of the lip of the drop off into the pitch black of open water.

Terror instantly froze his insides, a giant hand with frigid fingers and stony claws, fisting in his belly and twisting his guts. Every muscle in his body tensed as he relived the shark attack which had nearly killed him. It took every ounce of willpower that he had to do so but the little raven-gripping the hilt of the sword for dear life-managed to overcome that terror and forged onwards. Plunging deeper into the dark. Down, down, down until the powerful surges of the current caught his body and began to push him North. Away from the reef and further out into the sea.

He hadn't been paying attention to the length of the journey when Tom had taken him back to the drop off and had been out of his mind with blood loss and induced confusion when he'd first arrived so Harry had no idea exactly how long he had to keep swimming in the same direction before he should expect to arrive at the correct cave.

A flash of movement from out of the corner of his eye made Harry whirl around with a shout of alarm, waving the sword wildly around in an effort to stave off whatever it was. The sea crate easily avoided his clumsy swipes and bared her fangs, showing him the blood red inner lining of her mouth with a furious hiss.

" _Idiot!"_ Nagini spat, her golden eyes flashing against the black water. " _Swinging that Land Tail metal splinter around like a blinded seagull! Out in my Master's waters after being told to never return! Ungrateful little bottom feeder; he saved your life and you repaid that debt by leaving him to die! And now you've come to kill him, have you? Some hero that you would be, to slay an already dying Siren!"_

"He said that he had months left to live on the night before he sent me back." Nagini pulled back with a hiss of affronted surprise. "Yes, I overheard you talking but at the time I wasn't sure-."

"He had months left before he died without a bond, but Tom had chosen a quicker death. He hasn't left his lair since you returned to your stupid reef with its claustrophobic coral and too warm water! Not to reaffirm his territory. Not to salvage treasure. Not to hunt. I took it upon myself to bring him food, just as I did when he was a pup too wounded and young to do so for himself and before the blonde one found him, but he won't eat! _He's dying and it's your fault and now you've come to murder him!"_

"I'm not here to murder anyone, Nagini! I brought the sword as a…an apology? I guess. I don't know if I even really want him as a mate or if I could come to love him but I don't want him to die because of me. Don't want to have blood on my hands if I can avoid it. So I'm going to at least give him a chance."

"A chance? You're too late to give him a chance! He's so weak now that he can barely move! It's over."

"I don't believe that. He's stubborn and so am I: I know from experience that all I have to do is give him a good enough incentive." He said. "I really want to help him. Or at least to let him help himself. Can you help me find his lair; I don't want to pass it up on accident."

The sea crate glared at him for a few moments longer, and then hissed out a bladed sigh. "Very well. You refuse to give Tom peace to die, but I'll allow it because it might save him." She said. "But know this, little Mer, since now you've taken his case upon yourself. As you should have before! If he dies even after your 'chance' I'll bite you and hold you down until my venom sends you into the Great Ocean Beyond after him!"

She started off in the proper direction of the rock edifice in which Tom's lair lay and Harry doing his best to push all thoughts of her clearly quiet serious threat to the back of his mind, followed her. They kept swimming for almost another five minutes before the dark yawning maw of the cave finally came into view. A detritus of bones and half-decayed carcasses of fish and other small open water creatures lay scattered about the entrance. The raven was certain that they hadn't been there before-as far as he could recall Tom had been certain to keep his lair tidy, and assumed that they were the result of Nagini's efforts to feed the Siren living inside.

"Have you seen him recently?"

"No." The serpent admitted with a clear reluctance. "My Tom grew tired of my efforts to push him to survive a few days ago and he dismissed me. The Siren seem to be like the dogs of the land tails; a creature which prefers to die alone."

A few days ago? For all that Harry knew he was already too late and he'd enter the lair only to find a corpse.

"Tom?" His voice echoed loudly off the stone walls before fading away into the dark. No answer came. The only sounds from inside the cave was the flow of water and the settling of sand and rock. Harry steeled himself and, casting one last glance at the angry snake, entered the cave.

He had to squint to see through the darkness, maneuvering between more dead fish which floated in haunting suspension. Watching him pass with blankly staring eyes. Forcing himself to disregard their slick press against his skin as he passed them by. Making his way towards the mountains of gold and treasure piled at the back.

Tom lay motionless in the center of his hoard, silent and with half his upper body hidden in even deeper shadow. His long tail lay fallen, limp and heavy, amidst the tarnished coins. His clouded fins trailing opaque colors across the doubloons and jewels. Scales which had once been the same dark black as the water outside had not lost their color, fading into a brittle grey and his skin, what as bone, had stretched so taught that ribs began to show.

"Tom?" Still nothing. Harry lay the sword down at the edge of the hoard and, hesitantly, rested one of his hands on the Siren's tail. Cold. The sharp scales smooth from this angle, like water worn stone, flaking off from the thick skin underneath as he tried to trace one of the many scars. To rouse some movement. Surprised by the shedding, convinced by the chill of his body that he'd waited too long, Harry jerked back. The tips of his fingers accidentally brushing over the soft skin of his stomach. The weakest point on a Siren's body.

Like something awoken from the grave Tom jerked upwards with a hiss, one of his hands closing around the offending wrist with near enough force to break it off, but he loosened his hold almost immediately. Seemingly recognizing him even through the gloom and his terrible state.

"You're alive." The relief that flooded through him was so strong it made him lightheaded. Tom's eyes had dulled from a bright, glowing crimson to a matte brick and looked at him with a vague dispassion. His strength too drained by this point to muster up a proper emotion.

"I can't even die in peace, Reef Fish?" it was difficult to hear his voice over the rushing of the water outside. "Or maybe you've come to kill me. To slay a Siren and join your Guard?"

"How many people am I going to have to explain the fact that I'm not here to kill you to, Riddle?" The brunet made a choking sound which might have been intended as a laugh. A small, weak, very disbelieving one. "I wasn't asleep that night, you know? The night before you took me back to the reef. I overheard you talking to Nagini. And I asked someone who knew about Siren whether it was true."

"And what do you expect to do? Save me? You've made it clear you don't want me as a mate!"

"I don't want to be a prisoner!" Harry sat his jaw but, by sheer force of will, reigned in his temper. "You were right to say that I owe you. I don't owe you becoming your enslaved pet, but I do owe you for saving my life. So I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. To have the bond that you need. To _actually_ court me instead of kidnapping me. And I brought this as a…a token." He picked up the sword again and set it beside him. "What do you know about the courting rituals of the Mer?"

"I was orphaned at only a few months. I don't even know the courting rituals of my own kind. If my survival depends on that, you're in for disappointment and I'm just as bloody fucked as I was before you decided to swim your little green ass back here."

"I…well…" how did you explain courting to someone? That was like explaining the color blue. Or what being wet felt like. "I know that I called you a monster before, Tom, but I don't really think that. You're lonely and you're scared, and I can't blame you given what I know now. I'm not a big traditionalist so…forget courting rituals…just…try being…tender?"

Was that even the right word?

"Tender? I'm a predator."

"And you were pretty bloody gentle when you treated my wounds so I know you can manage if you try!" The raven had to fight to keep the snap out of his voice. "I'm not asking you to go against your nature, Tom. It wouldn't be fair of me to expect you to act like a Mer anymore that it would be for you to expect me to act like a Siren because it's something you're not. Especially when it means your life. But I am asking you to mind your strength because there are about a thousand ways you can kill me without meaning to."

The Siren was silent for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll have to think about it, Sea Star."

"Think about it? _Think about it?_ Neptune, Tom, you don't have the _time_ to think about it between your refusal to eat and your impending bond death!"

"Having a perspective buys me a bit more time. And all I need to do is eat a bit to recover."

"A bit? At the moment I'd say that it's rather accurate to say that you weigh as much as I do and I'm small for a Mer! That's bad!"

"Eat a lot, then. Happy?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Good. Go home; I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

Harry huffed in annoyance but did as Tom asked and left the cave. He needed to be heading back to the reef soon anyway. By this point he could only hope the Siren would make use of the life line he'd thrown to him.

Nagini slipped back into the cave not long after he'd left.

"Master?"

The Siren sighed again and shifted atop the gold. His eyes opening again. "Nagini."

"Are you going to accept the Mer brat's offer of courting?"

"Are you going to push me to? I thought you didn't like him; the ranting that you did sure gave that impression."

"I can deal with him if he is the one who will save you." She said. "Will you accept his offer of courting?"

"I'm not yet sure." He told her. "I'm not certain that, with the life I've lived, I'm capable of being 'tender'."


	12. The Siren's Song

It had been two weeks since he'd gone to visit Tom and Harry had heard nothing from the Siren. He could only assume from the fact that Nagini had not yet shown up to make good on her threat to, essentially, send him to Davey Jone's Locker-or the 'Great Ocean Beyond' as she'd termed it-that Tom was still, at current, alive and kicking. Though whether or not he'd take up his offer and make any effort to save himself had yet to be seen.

He'd said that a perspective partner would buy him time but hadn't specified just how much time and Harry was beginning to become incredible worried.

He'd given him a way out. Done everything but kicked the Siren in the tail over the matter. If Tom still died then it was his fault and his alone. But that still wouldn't stop him from feeling guilty about it. In the limited time he had left to live before Nagini came and bit him and he died from highly potent sea crate venom.

"Harry."

The little raven startled, almost knocking over his plate of sea greens, and looked up. Remembering himself quite suddenly, he turned a faint shade of red much to the concern of his two Godfathers.

"Yeah?" he ventured hesitantly picking up his fork in an effort to act as if he hadn't just been staring off into empty space.

Sirius and Remus both exchanged a rather worried glance.

"Are you alright, Harry?" the amber tailed Mer asked, his voice heavy with honest concern. "You've been…quiet all day."

"Quiet, I…yeah, I guess I have." He admitted reluctantly after a moment had passed. "I just have a lot on my mind is all. I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" there was none of the typical go lucky happiness there in Sirius' voice now. His dark eyes observed the smaller raven in clear worry. "Does it have anything to do with that no good Siren? You don't need to be worried about him, Harry. We won't let him near you again."

"I-. What? No! I'm not worried about Tom-."

"Tom? You're calling that shark toothed bastard 'Tom'?"

"Sirius, please!" Remus' attempt to calm the other man were met with only a marginal measure of success.

"Tom isn't the frothing monster that you think he is. Yes, he's dangerous, and yes, he almost killed dad a number of years ago-but he did provoke him so it's partially his fault-but he saved me. And he treated me well enough. He's just…lonely."

" _Lonely_!"

"You're very like your mother, Harry. Perhaps too much like your mother. Both you and Lily have soft hearts which bleed too much for your own good if you're feeling sorry for any Siren. Most especially one which has proved as dangerous as Riddle." Remus said grimly. "I'd also be cautious of what you say regarding such matters. The wrong thing overheard by the wrong person could end up in your being banished from the pod. None of us want a death sentence for you."

He'd be banished eventually either way, most likely. Harry could only hope that Tom wouldn't be adverse to once more sharing his cave.

"Tom isn't what I'm worried about."

A lie.

"Then what _are_ you worried about?" When Harry reddened again Sirius seemed to forget the topic of Tom entirely. Almost launching himself across the table in his excitement. "Has someone tried to initiate a courting with you?"

"I-I…well, I-." Yes. No. Not exactly. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially not now. Harry knew that he couldn't possibly keep the matter hidden from his family forever but hoped to do so for at least a while longer. Until he could run enough damage control to prevent the matter from blowing up in his face. "I…I'm the one that started the courting…actually."

Remus smiled while restraining the other, overly excitable Mer. "Bold of you, Harry, though not entirely unexpected."

"So, who is it?"

This was precisely why he didn't want to talk about this. Harry quickly set his eyes on his plate. "I'd rather not talk about that right now. He's not anyone that you would know and…he hasn't reciprocated or even given any signs of whether he's interested in taking me up on it or not so…"

"Of course we'll drop it for the time being if that would make you more comfortable. Won't we, Sirius?"

"Oh, come on Harry! Not even a hint? Just a little one?"

"Sirius!"

"It isn't that little Sea Harpy Draco Malfoy is it?"

Draco Malfoy? Dear God; just the thought of being mated to _Draco Malfoy,_ of having to deal with him for the rest of his life, made his skin crawl. "No, Sirius! By the Sea God I have better taste than that!"

"I'd certainly hope so!" Sirius laughed. Remus looked exasperated by the matter but even he was fighting a smile. "Are you going to eat, Harry? Your parents will have our hides if they think we didn't feed you."

"Oh no, thanks. I'm not hungry." He pushed the carved shell plate away. "Not to mention that it's already dark out and I should be headed home before my parents worry."

The two adults both nodded. "Be careful on your way home, Harry. The Southern Front pushes forward every day and the reef isn't as safe as it used to be."

"I know. I will." Bidding the pair good night Harry left their home in the coral and headed back towards his own. The travel wasn't far but it was far enough that there was plenty of time for something bad to happen to him, knowing his luck, while on route.

Harry resolved to keep his focus on his surroundings at least until he made it safely back to his own room.

Had he not resolved to do so Harry probably wouldn't have noticed the red lights which flickered once before vanishing behind a bend in the coral leading away from his home.

No, not flickered. Blinked. Because they weren't lights, they were eyes. The eyes of a Siren. It was nearly the same view that he'd had as he'd fallen unconscious when he'd first found his way into Tom's lair.

Fear flooded through Harry a split second after that realization struck him. His vision in the dark was near worthless; even if he had been able to see the thing had already hidden itself from his sight. Harry had no way of knowing if it was Tom, in which case he was in no danger-he hoped-or it was one of the Siren that had wandered away from the Southern Front, under the command of Voldemort, in which case he'd almost certainly be dragged off and killed long before he could make it to the safety of either his home or that of his Godparent's.

Should he bolt? Should he hide? Had it even seen him? Should he call out to it in case it was Tom?

But why would Tom be this deep into the reef, even if he was looking for him. It seemed much more his style to send Nagini to find him if he really wanted to speak. Then again, maybe he'd put more effort into the matter if he'd decided to take up his invitation of courting.

Harry certainly hoped so, because he really didn't want to die at that current point in time. But hope wasn't quite enough to keep him in place when there was a 50% chance that the Siren, if it even _had_ seen him, was playing and a 50% chance that it was just waiting to ambush him.

Then he heard an odd melodic sound the origin of which he couldn't immediately discern but when he listened closer Harry finally realized that it was singing. A Siren was singing nearby. He'd heard a rare few tales of the musical capabilities of the species, though they were all too often overshadowed by tails of claws and teeth, but nothing compared to actually hearing it for himself.

 _"Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain, saying 'William, when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again'."_

Was it Tom's voice? He couldn't be certain but Harry had never been a cautious enough creature to require absolute certainty to do something and he struck off after the voice at a measured pace. Rounding the bend after the figure, though remaining mindful to be ready to retreat again with haste should anything come charging out of the darkness at him.

The Siren hovered in the water a handful of yards away from in; it beckoned with a clawed hand before smirking and vanishing into a patch of thick kelp. Harry huffed, ignoring the voice in the back of his head pleading with him to just go home where it was safe and there was no chance that he'd be eaten, and rushed after it.

" _My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold. His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him, wherever he may go."_

The thick sea weed was slimy and cold as he fought his way through it, its clammy grasp almost wrapping him up like chains on more than one occasion. It placed a considerable drain on his energy but Harry, at last, made it through. He looked wildly around at the ledge on which he'd found himself, rougher and more remote than the drop off he was used to visiting and seeming all the more hostile for its unfamiliarity, just in time to see the Siren's tail flick over the edge. Harry steeled himself and raced after it into open water.

" _From Tower Hill to Black Wall, I'll wander weep and moan, all for my jolly sailor, until he sails home."_ The raven Mer couldn't see anything in front of him through the darkness. Something touched him, the brush of fins against his back, and Harry whirled around. He came face to face with a Siren and again cursed his atrocious night vision; even now he couldn't make out its features. Its taloned hands reached for him, something metallic gleaming in its grip. The heavy clasp of the gold and emerald locket he'd spent innumerable hours staring at during his captivity met his chest with a small thud. " _My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."_

Tom circled him once more, still close but not close enough that their bodies would again brush against each other, before he darted off back into the darkness without another sound leaving Harry floating on the edge of the reef. Looking out into the darkness after him and holding the clasp of the reciprocated courting gift in both his hands.


	13. First Night

The sunlight which filtered in through the window of Harry's bedroom fell on the claps of the golden locket, catching in the multiple emeralds inlaid into a stylized S and causing them to glow the same color as his scales. He'd never paid all that much attention to it while he'd been held captive by Tom, having been too busy brooding, and plotting his escape to bother, and as a result hadn't noticed many of the finer details about it before now such as the delicate hinges and thin leafing of frosted silver which bordered the edges of the octagonal piece of jewelry.

It was a well-made piece, if a bit too heavy for comfortable prolonged wear, and was something which obviously held a lot of value even in Land Tail circles but what made it truly significant to Harry was that he knew it was one of the most valued pieces in Tom's hoard. Parting with it must have been considerably difficult for the Siren to do and the little raven took the fact that he had done so as a sign that he was willing to put in more than the minimum amount of effort into the affair.

It would only make it easier for Harry to fall for the predator. And make everything that he himself was risking to give him the chance to save himself worth it. He couldn't see himself permanently installed in Tom's cave tending litters of half-Siren pups quite yet, but maybe given a bit more time that would become a, if somewhat distant, possibility.

A bit of curious fiddling led to the locket popping open with a soft click; the panes of glass inside were empty, whatever portraits had formerly been kept inside were empty whatever portraits had formerly been kept inside having long since dissolved into nothing, and reflected a blurry double image of Nagini.

Harry jumped so badly that he almost dropped the locket. "N-Nagini!" He squawked, remembering the very last moment to keep his voice low enough that his parents wouldn't hear. "What are you doing here?"

The sea crate didn't seem particularly impressed by his reaction, her cold golden eyes observing him pitiless from where she'd coiled her body around the foot of the bed. "I have come to deliver a message from my Tom; he'd have done so himself but pressed his luck already going so deep into the reef last night and didn't want to risk the near certainty that he'd be seen to come here himself in the middle of the day." She hissed. "He wishes to see you again. Tonight. At the drop off which he led you to last night. You'll be spending the night with him so tell your parents something to pass the matter off."

Staying the night with him? It seemed like asking rather than demanding was not a strong point on Tom's. "I'm not quite ready to leave the reef for his cave Nagini."

"You won't be leaving the reef. He expects you at nightfall; come up with something. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it works."

The sea crate had vacated the area long before Harry could even attempt to formulate a response. Good mood dampened by annoyance at his new perspective mate's snippy familiar he pulled the chain of the locket back over his head-uncomfortable as its weight made it to wear he felt like doing so was obligatory at least for a little while-and left his room.

He found both his mother and father sitting at the table talking in hushed voices; both fell silent the moment that they realized he was there. Harry frowned but resolved himself not to ask.

"I talked to Remus and Sirius earlier this morning." His father said as he sat down. "And they told me that you said you've initiated a courting with someone but that you wouldn't specify with whom."

"I have." He allowed pensively, digging into the plate which his mother passed him, doing his best to ignore their expectant glance. "And I still don't feel comfortable revealing with whom quite yet. I'd rather see how things pan out before I go making a spectacle of it."

"That's perfectly understandable, sweet heart. Your father and I were the same way when we began the courting process, don't you remember dear?" Harry looked on in confusion as his father turned an inexplicable shade of red. "It's just…he isn't someone dangerous to you is he?"

Did he imagine the knowing look which his mother sent him as she said it? "No, mom. He isn't dangerous to me."

Tom had had far too many chances to kill him already; that he hadn't done so led Harry to believe that he never would. Purposefully."

"He intercepted me on my way back from Sirius and Remus' last night. Gave me the locket which he found in a ship wreck out in deeper water; I keep telling him that it's dangerous to go out into Siren territory but he won't listen to me." He said. "Oh, and I meant to tell you earlier that I'll be staying the night at Ron's."

He already had plans to visit the Burrow that day, so it stood as a convincing enough excuse.

"That's probably for the best; the Burrow is even nearer the heart of the reef than our own home is and, as such, will be a great deal safer." His father said.

Harry tilted his to the side, pausing half way through the process of lifting his food to his mouth. "Why the sudden concern with increased safety? Hasn't the fighting at the Southern front been going on for months."

"It has, yes, but the number of Siren at our gates has begun to multiply exponentially of late and Voldemort himself has appeared. Scrimgeour is becoming desperate; he's ordered all members of the Guard to report to the front by the end of the week. I'll be heading out tomorrow, along with Sirius and Remus."

"But if all of the Reef Guard are at the front…who'll be on patrol?" Harry asked. James shook his head instead of answering. "Now I think I understand what you mean by saying it's better to be closer to the heart of the reef."

The good news was that the absence of the Reef Guard would make sneaking out to meet up with Tom infinitely more easy to do. On the other it would make doing so, or doing anything really, much more dangerous.

And on top of everything else, he now had worry over his father and both of his Godparents in the line of fire on his mind.

"Be careful, dad. Please. I've heard about Voldemort and…they say that he's even more dangerous than Tom."

"I can't make any promises, Harry. I'm going into an active war zone, and on top of that we've no way of knowing how the Siren might react. What they'll do next. Before the campaign in the South began we didn't even think that the Siren formed pods." He said. "If they push much further forwards they'll reach town; if that happens I don't want either of you to attempt to get involved with the fighting. You're to find a safe place and hide, understand?"

Harry nodded meekly and quickly finished his food. After breakfast had concluded he hurriedly left the house and headed towards the Weasley's. Hermione had already arrived by the time that he got there.

"Bloody hell, mate." Ron said the moment he caught sight of the locket slung around the raven's neck. "Where'd you get _that_?"

"My prospective mate gave it to me last night." Harry admitted, preparing for the fireworks shown which would no doubt follow that proclamation.

He wasn't disappointed. Fred and George had much the same reaction as Sirius had, only there wasn't a table to keep them at bay nor anyone willing to hold them back.

The twins closed in on him and, before he could so much as blink, Harry found himself pinned between the pair.

"Did you hear that, Fred?"

"I did indeed, George."

"Our honorary little brother has found himself a potential mate."

"Which leads me to wonder."

"Who it is."

Both looked down at him and said in unison "care to share?"

"Not really." Harry squirmed uncomfortably only to have the twins press in closer.

"Oh, come now Harry."

"We won't judge."

"Just tell us."

"Who it is that we might end up having to consider a part of the family along with you."

"If you don't tell us we might start to get rather ridiculous scenarios into our little heads."

"Like forming assumptions that your mysterious suitor might have considerably more teeth than they should."

"Because everyone knows Siren are rather more found of treasure than any Mer."

"And we heard from Bill that there was a Siren skulking around the area last night."

"One Tom Riddle to be exact. Have you been a naughty boy, Harry? Developing lasting feelings for the Siren that saved you?"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Hermione snapped. "Harry isn't that stupid; a Siren would sooner eat him than court him even if it did save him prior to that-though Neptune knows for what reason-not to mention that getting caught with one again, especially _him_ , would certainly get him banned. He's lucky enough as it is that the last time was considered extenuating circumstances."

"I don't feel comfortable revealing his identity at the moment."

Ginny couldn't quite contain a soft chuckle, earning an odd look from the little raven. "You sound like you've had to say that line a lot more than you'd have liked already."

Harry ran a hand through his uneven hair. "You could say that, yeah." He said. "I do need a favor, though."

"Anything." The twins said, earning a dirty look from both Ron-who never got such a response from his brothers himself-and from Hermione-who was a stickler for the rules and rightfully suspected that they would be assisting him in doing something less than straight laced-and a smile of relief from the raven.

"I'm expected to meet up with him tonight at the drop off-the Western one not the Northern one we usually go by-and spend the night with him-though where we'll be staying I have no idea. The, uh, messenger he sent wasn't clear about that-and I need you to say that I'm here if someone asks. It's really important because it's going to be our first real, you know, date so…"

"We'd be happy to do it." This response earned Ginny another similar glare from Hermione. "You'll have to tell us more about him as soon as you feel like you're ready to."

"I can do that."

As long as he managed to pull meeting with Tom off the price didn't matter. He could deal with having to eventually tell his friends the truth, even if it meant dealing with Hermione's obvious displeasure for the rest of the day.

He enjoyed the day spent with his friends lecture about rules which he received aside, but was eager to get out to the Western drop off by the time which darkness had begun to fall. Concern around Tom's intentions aside Harry couldn't deny that he was curious to know what he had planned.

Harry reached the drop off just as the sun began to set, the shafts of light dying the water numerous shades of fiery red and gold. The Siren was waiting for him a couple of yards out into open water, no doubt in an effort to avoid arousing the suspicions of anyone other than Harry happened to wander by and see him there.

He swam closer on seeing him arrive, his approach a slow and measured one plainly meant to be unthreatening, but Harry still found it a struggle not to bolt. He knew that Tom wasn't going to attack him but his ingrained fear of predators still hadn't quite validated the necessary message to write his current suitor off the 'threat' list. Probably able to scent his fear the Siren stopped just out of arm's reach and looked at him, his posture in many ways as guarded as Harry's no doubt was, waiting for the Mer to make the first move.

Harry didn't know if that was a relief or too much responsibility too soon; his mind was currently far too preoccupied by the fact that this was the closest that he'd been to the Siren since his captivity in his lair and that this time the predator was in a healthy enough shape to run him down if he felt the need to.

He'd never quite paid any real attention to just how large Tom was compared to him; almost three times his size and at least six times stronger, the spines of his relaxed fins gleaming in the low light.

"Harry."

The sound of his name was enough to unfreeze him; mustering up the same courage which had twice led him into open water and allowed him to pursue Tom the night before the raven Mer closed the last distance between them.

"Tom."

An awkward silence fell between them. He took the time to observe the Siren more closely; he'd begun to gain back weight, his ribs were no longer visible, and the brittle greyed-out scales had begun to shed over new black ones.

He flinched away when Tom made a sudden reach for him, staring at the Siren with wide frightened eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He moved closer and reached for him again. Harry had to resist the urge to shudder when his razor sharp talons touched his face. "And I'm going to prove that to you tonight. It wouldn't do well for you to be afraid of me if we are to be mates so it's best that you become used to my presence as soon as possible."

The thick scales of his palms were smooth and glossy; he was much more comfortable with contact with them then with his claws even if his hands had more than enough strength to crush his head like a hollow egg.

"I've found a place nearby for us to stay for the night where we won't be stumbled upon by others. Of either of our kind. Come on."

He released him and swam down over the edge and out of sight. Harry followed. He found Tom waiting for him outside a crevice in the side of the reef which was only just barely wide enough for the Siren to fit himself through. He wasn't certain how both of them would be able to squeeze inside but followed regardless.

The interior of the cave was much larger than the entrance would lead one to believe; nowhere near the size of Tom's lair but large enough that the raven could escape the Siren's reach if need be.

Harry squawked in alarm when the Siren grabbed him from behind, spinning him in his grip and pinning him gently to the sand. Covering his body with his own much larger one. Pressing his face into his neck just below his gills. Terrified, the Mer went very still at the thought of the hundreds of sharp teeth so close to his throat.

He'd been tricked! Riddle, the bastard, had tricked him and now he was going to be eaten alive and-. Harry's thoughts were scattered by a loud rumbling purr which tore from Tom's chest, vibrating through him with such strength and volume which made his entire body shake. The tip of his tail coiled around his own in a loose grip, reminding him strongly of behavior which he'd often seen in sea horses as Tom nuzzled closer. And then he felt a forked tongue rasp across his cheek.

The Siren had just licked him. _Licked him_! Random thoughts flooded through his head as he hurriedly tried to put two and two together of just why in hell Tom had licked him and was continuing to do so repeatedly until an old memory of when he'd been very young resurfaced from the depths of his mind. Of how his mother would bathe him when he'd been too small to do so himself, deaf to his tiny displeased squeaks.

Tongue bathes were an important facet of bonding between both parents and pups and potential mates and he hadn't been on the receiving end of one in years. Knowing what was happening helped the fear to abate and with a little bit of will managed to relax his body out of complete stiffness. Then the rest of the way as Tom continued his ministrations.

Soft touches from his razor claws and repeated passed of his forked tongue left the Mer boneless in the sand. Watching the Siren obsessively work his scales to an impressive shine.

It had gotten dark outside by the time Tom deemed the impromptu polishing finished and curled up beside him, still maintaining his loose grip on his tail. His arms tightened around him possessively as the little Mer settled into a more comfortable position, shifting closer against Tom's powerful chest. The Siren made the same rumbling purring sound from before.

"Did you eat before you came to see me?"

"No." He said. "I came here directly from Ron's; haven't eaten since breakfast. But-where are you going?"

"Out. To get you food. You need to eat and if I can't provide something as basic as food then I'm a terrible mate aren't I?" he nuzzled him once more before heading for the entrance. "I won't be gone for very long, but it is dark out and the time of night when predators are most active so I'd prefer you remain here until I return."

"I'm not in any hurry to be killed, Tom."

"That may be true but you also seem to be rather prone to attracting danger and I'd prefer not to come back to find you eaten while my back was turned."

Harry huffed at him but said nothing else, allowing Tom to exit the little cave which they were currently occupying without further trouble. As promised he returned quickly with his arms full of sea urchins.

"You can eat these, right?"

Harry looked at the pile of spiny orbs and shrugged. "Probably."

"Probably? You don't know?"

"Why would I know?"

"Maybe because you've eaten them before!"

"Eaten them before? Look at them, Tom! Round! Hard! Covered in potentially venomous spikes! Does that look like the sort of thing which you'd look at and say 'yep, I want that in my mouth'?"

"…Probably not, but they are edible."

"How are you not dead?"

"I didn't say I ate the spines!"

"How do you eat sea urchins and not eat the spines?" The shell let out a deafening crack as Tom split one open from the base, revealing the orange meat on the inside. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Do you think that you can do that on your own or would you like me to open the rest of them for you?"

"I-I think I can do it." Harry hesitantly took the broken urchin and tasted it. "This is actually pretty good."

Tom made a short huffing sound and settled back beside him. Missing the contact more than he'd realized Harry wound their tails back together, all the while refusing to give the Siren the satisfaction of looking at him. He eventually busied himself with raking his claws through his hair while he waited for the little Mer to finish eating and either resume questioning him or curl up and sleep.

After finishing the raven Mer nestled closer as if preparing to sleep so when he asked a question inside the Siren beside him nearly jumped.

"Who is Voldemort?" Tom went very stiff beside him; Harry looked up just in time to see him bare his teeth and snarl, the fin on his back flaring up into a clattering threat display. "Do you know him? I know that Siren aren't a very social species but I thought that maybe…you'd have heard of him."

"Why do you ask?" his jaw was set and his tone was ferocious, red eyes set on the entrance to the little cave which they were in.

"Because he's leading the Siren that are attacking the South of the reef. Because I've heard that he'd even more vicious than you are. And because my father and God parents are heading out tomorrow to join the battle. I'm worried for them."

Tom heaved a heavy sigh, his fin lying back and his growling cut off. "I know him, yes. He's a deformed, deranged madman who believes that he's Oceanus returned. And my brother."

"Your brother? I thought you said your family was dead."

"They are. He was the only surviving pup from my parents' first litter. I'm the only surviving pup from their second, though not for his lack of trying." Tom's tail tightened around his though he gave no other sign of discomfort. "He'd been turned out to find his own territory three years before and my litter had only been born the week before. I'd been taught nothing. Was still dependent on my parents for everything. I hid when he returned; saw my father die after he was challenged for his territory. When my mother tried to protect she was killed as well."

"And…your siblings."

"What do you think happened to my siblings?"

Harry winced and nestled closer. His own siblings had wandered off while they were playing one day and had never been seen again. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to see your liter mates eaten and your parents killed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past."

Not that that made it better. "How did you survive?"

"I'd hid myself well enough that he didn't find me and when he left I fled. Swam as far as I could before collapsing, and then Nagini found me. She nursed me back to health as best she could and raised me for two years; by the time Gellert found me I thought I was a snake."

"Gellert? Gellert Grindlewald?"

Tom looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted another head. "Yes." He said slowly. "How many Siren do you know? And, more importantly, should I be jealous?"

"I don't know him, Tom, but I've heard his name before. He's the…friend of the Mer that I went to for accurate information on Siren."

The brunet continued to stare at him for a few moments longer before accepting his explanation and continuing his tail. "He took me to the Temple of Oceanus where I could live without fear of wandering accidentally into the territory of another Siren. Where I could learn and grow in safety. He taught me to hunt like a Siren. To fight. To choose the best location for a lair. To locate Land Tail wrecks and weed out the most valuable treasure. He taught me everything but courting-which nearly killed me, as you know-and then disappeared one day without explanation. I haven't seen him since, but in the intervening years I've done well enough for myself. Especially now that I've secured a safety claim on you."

Harry was glad to see that Tom had seemed to calm down.

"When we meet again I want to take you out to the edge of my territory. There's something there I think which you should see."

"Is it something I couldn't find on the reef?"

"Well, I'm not sure about exactly what you can find on this hunk of coral where you live, but I believe so. Does anything here glow in the dark?"

"There are. In very deep water. We'll go soon and you'll be able to see what I mean." Tom nestled deeper into the sand, preparing to sleep. "It's dangerous down there, even for me, so there'll be no wandering off. But I certain you'll enjoy it; the sights are well worth the risk."


	14. The Lightless Reaches

He'd slept curled up with Tom in that cave, head resting on his wide chest and with the Siren's strong arms wrapped around his narrow waist. The sand below them was soft and smooth, Tom's body was warm beside and beneath him despite the chill of the current just outside and Harry found himself far more comfortable than common sense dictated that he ever should be while in the presence of a predator. Despite his earlier fear of Tom and still persisting concerns regarding his long sharp talons now that he'd spent nearly twelve hours using the Siren as a pillow he found that he very much liked his new position. He also found that he didn't want to move from said position, but unfortunately he still had an image to keep up and needed to get home before his parents came looking realizing he wasn't at the Burrow.

It couldn't have been more than an hour passed sunrise when his potential mate woke him.

"Harry," the Siren's voice was low and dark, hushed in the pale light of morning which managed to filter through the narrow entrance of the cave but still loud enough in the confined space that it was impossible for the raven Mer to ignore. No matter how much he might want to. Harry grumbled a response and, without opening his eyes, burrowed closer against his chest. Tom chuckled softly in response, his long fingers gliding lightly down his spine in a way which made his fins shudder. "Sea star, you need to wake up now. You don't want your pod mates to know what you've been doing, do you?"

"Too early." He muttered, still refusing to open his eyes. Harry wound his tail tighter with the Siren's and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Neptune, Tom, it's barely dawn."

The brunet didn't reply but his hands continued their administrations . Running up and down the length of his back. Tracing the swell of his hips and the curve of his tail. The little raven rose and fell with the motion of the other's chest, so much like that of the calm sea, and could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat in his ear.

This was what courting was supposed to be like, at least in Harry's mind. Gifts of gold and overtures of love were all well and good, but this was what was really important to him. Finding someone that he could sleep beside and never want to wake up. Someone he could be entirely at peace intertwined with. Someone that would allow him to cling to them like an overly affectionate barnacle to the rocks of the reef that was his home.

He'd had doubts the night before, when he'd gone to meet with Tom, but it were as if the cycle of the tide had washed them away as he'd slept in the brunet's arms. He wasn't yet ready to abandon everyone else he cared for and leave the reef where he'd been born forever but the question of whether or not he'd ever be able to love him had essentially been answered.

And all it had taken for him to truly be able to evaluate the situation properly was to close his eyes and let his guard drop enough for exhaustion to get the better of him(though the isolated cave and thorough tongue bath had also helped). Tom was Tom. It didn't matter that he was a Siren. That he was a predator. He was Tom and lying with him like this, discounting the claws which he could still feel idly tracing patterns on the small of his back, he could have just as easily been a Mer.

What were their differences really worth, in the end? Certainly not enough to hate an entire species. To start a war with them that lasted centuries.

Harry used his grip around Tom's shoulders to pull himself further up the Siren's chest, tucking his head under his chin. "Albus Severus and Lily Luna."

Tom moved back far enough to look down at him and, when Harry finally did open his eyes-squinting against the morning light-he saw that the Siren's expression was one of blatant confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Albus Severus-for the Mer who gave me the information that I needed to save you and an old friend of my mothers who died a few years back-if it's a boy or Lily Luna-for my mother and a good friend of mine-if it's a girl." When the mystified expression persisted Harry explained with a sigh "names, Tom. For our first litter. I don't know how many pups Siren usually have in their litters, but for us litters are usually two to four pups in size. I thought that we could both come up with names so that…we'd be ready when we had them." It was only through sheer force of will that he kept his face from going completely red when he finished with "you'd better start thinking about it soon, because I want to get started as soon as I leave the pod. And don't just stop at two names because I want as many pups as possible!"

It was worth his own embarrassment to see the blindsided shock, followed quickly by smug satisfaction, which flitted across Tom's face. "Delphini Ophelia or Akheilos Thetis."

Harry snorted, unable to help himself. "Pretentious, much?"

"Of course, Sea star, but I have every right to be. There is no greater Siren in the seven seas."

The raven Mer chose, perhaps wisely, not to mention Voldemort. It had seemed like a touchy subject when he'd brought it up the night before.

"Meet me again tonight." Tom said, drawing his attention back to him. "I'll take you to see what we talked about last night, though we'll have to hitch a ride to get where we're going."

"A ride?"

The Siren grinned at him, putting all his teeth on full display, and for the first time the Mer wasn't affected by the sight of them at all. "You'll see," was all he said, drawing an annoyed huff out of Harry. His chest vibrated with laughter and he reached up to cradle his head in his hands; he leaned into his touch rather than flinching away like he had the night before. "I don't want to spoil the surprise, love. Though it will be extremely dangerous to both of us-the land tails call it 'Deep Sea Gigantism' or something ridiculous like that-so you have to listen to me while we're there. If I tell you to let go and swim-."

"I'll let go and swim." Harry grumbled, lightly gripping Tom's wrists. "I'm not a Siren, but I'm not defenseless."

"I'm not either, but I'm not about to fight something that's over sixty feet long. But enough of that, Sea star, you do need to be getting back to your spire and I need to clear any predators away from our route. And let ye old cranky sea crate know that I'm still alive and kicking."

"Nagini is that bad?"

"A certifiable mother hen, that one. Understandable, of course, considering she had me instead of a clutch of her own." Tom released him and, after carefully extricating himself from the still reluctant to let go Mer's grasp, made his way over towards the door. "I'll see you at dusk."

"I don't even get a goodbye cuddle? You're just going to bounce?" Harry crossed his arms when Tom raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that, Riddle! You signed up for this."

The Siren swam back to him with a small sigh. "Tell me, Sea star, what exactly I signed up for."

The raven Mer held his arms out expectantly. "I want a hug, at least, before you leave."

"A hug?"

"Is that too much to ask, Tom?"

"No, it isn't. But I have something much better to give to you."

"Oh?"

The kiss was brief, over almost before Harry even realized it had happened, and left the Mer red down to the tip of his tail. Tom had absconded before he could regain control of his tongue.

He made his way dazedly back to his home and into his room and, rather than attempting to even pretend to sleep, sat on his bed and stared at his wall while touching his lips. That was how his mother eventually found him.

"At the Burrow, were you?"

Harry jumped and turned wide green eyes on her. "I-I…Mum-."

"I did worse to see your father, darling. Did your intended feed you this morning?" the raven shook his head. "Then come to breakfast."

Along with the usual sea greens Harry was pleased to find shrimp and sea pears sitting on the table.

"Where did you go with him?"

Harry bit off the tail of one of the shrimp. "I went to meet him at the drop off-not the Abyssal Shelf, the smaller one-and spent the night together in a little cave that he found."

"I don't need to remind you to be careful, do I? At least until the climate of the reef dies down; having half-Siren pups could get you worse than banished with the fighting now being what it is."

The silence that fell was deafening and heavy; Harry sat frozen, arm half-extended with a sea pear in his hand. She didn't seem angry, but maybe he was misreading her expression. Did his father know? He knew that he'd have to tell the truth, to his family eventually but he'd hoped that he'd have a bit more time than this.

"You knew it was…how?"

"I had suspicions but I wasn't certain until I went to speak with Albus myself." She said. "Darling, I'm not going to tell you what to do or who to be with. And your father will come around eventually. As dangerous as the Siren are they aren't monsters from a story book, they aren't purely evil, and we've done as many terrible things to them as they have to us. But I don't want you hurt."

"I…we didn't…we've never…Tom's actually really nice when he wants to be." He said. "When he had me in his cave he was aggressive and my own attitude didn't help, but he was lonely and he was scared because Siren die without mates. Or if they lose them. He was orphaned as a newborn pup and was abandoned by the Siren that took him in. He didn't know what he was doing at first but he's better now." Harry rolled the sea pear in his hands, appetite taken by nervousness. "We didn't do anything more than k-kiss and that was only briefly on the way out. I-I mean I slept with him-beside him-but that was all that we did. I mean…he gave me a tongue bath but…he's fine with going at my pace."

Lily watched her son floundering in put upon embarrassment with a small smile. "Are you happy with Tom Riddle, Harry?" He calmed himself long enough to look at her and nod. "Then I don't have any problem with you being with a Siren. And your father will learn to tolerate him."

"You won't be disappointed when I'm banished from the pod? Upset that your only surviving pup will be decried as a blood traitor and that my pups by Tom-your grandchildren-will be seen as much as monsters as their father?"

"Harry, no matter what happens we'll always love you sweet heart. And, regardless of whom their father is your pups will be just as precious as you were." She said. "And nothing that that seagull brained fool Cornelius Fudge has to say about the matter will stop your father and I from seeing you. Remus and Sirius either, I'm sure. Tom will have to get used to company."

"I'm not sure how well that will end given his history with dad."

"They'll all just have to grin and bear it, sweet heart. Tom is practically family already at this point. Are you seeing him again anytime soon?"

Harry nodded, at last beginning to nibble on the sea pear he still held. "Tonight."

"And what will you be doing?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. Just said something about 'Deep Sea Gigantism', whatever that means. Why?"

"Because I'm going to come with you to meet him, Harry. If you're going to be in a relationship with him, Tom and I need to talk."

* * *

It was almost nightfall and Harry felt like he could die of embarrassment; not only was his mother still very much adamant about coming out with him to meet (threaten) Tom, she'd just finished giving him a lengthy lecture that all but amounted to 'the talk' despite his insistence that he didn't have any need for such knowledge at current. At least his father hadn't been home at the time.

That would have been a real nightmare, as he'd likely have brought Remus and Sirius in on the discussion as well and then the raven Mer really would have keeled over. And then what would Tom do?"

"Mum."

"Yes, darling?"

" _Mum_!"

"What is it, sweet heart?"

Harry sent his mother the most stubborn look that he could muster and crossed his arms over his chest for good measure. "I'm not a pup anymore. You don't need to baby me."

"I know that you're not Harry, and I'm not babying you."

"So I can go alone?" he asked brightly.

Lily chuckled as she headed towards the door of their little home in the coral. "Nice try."

Deflated, Harry huffed out a sigh and followed her out. "This really isn't necessary; he doesn't need a talking to Mum. He really has been good."

"I'm not going to give him a 'talking to', darling." He was very much aware that that was another of a mother's standard little white lies; he was pretty sure they all got books on what to say and when, and if that was the case he was looking forward to getting his. "But I do need to speak with him. And I'd like to meet him as a future family member instead of as a potential threat; I'm sure he'd appreciate not being at the other end of my spear."

" _When did this happen!"_

"While we were out looking for you, sweet heart."

"Ahh!" The little raven put his head in his hands as he swam; he wasn't sure he could face Tom again with the embarrassment of knowing this. And the fact that his mother was laughing at him only made it that much worse.

He quickly forgot his reservations when they arrived at the drop off, however. Just as he had the night prior Tom was waiting off a ways in the dark water and approached when he saw them. The little raven wasted no time in throwing himself at the Siren and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A now familiar laugh rumbled in his chest as he gently gripped his waist, dropping his head into his hair.

"I take it that you missed me."

"Oh, don't be such a preening Damselfish." Harry huffed, tightening his grip and hiding his face in his shoulder. "My mother wants to talk to you."

The Siren hummed in response, carding one of his clawed hands through his hair. Harry wanted to twine their tails together again but was aware that, in this position, doing so would probably cause them to sink. Tom turned his attention to his mother.

"I'm going to be lambasted, I assume?"

"Lambasted? No. Not when you don't deserve it. But I wanted to see how you were with my son, and to make sure he wasn't attacked by some of the other Siren who have been causing trouble on the reef on his way here."

"And to remind me that you have a spear that you know how to use, and that perhaps it has my name on it. Or will if I ever hurt him, emotionally or physically."

Harry didn't need to look to know that his mother was smiling. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"As am I, though you needn't be concerned for his safety with me. I take good care of my treasures." Harry peered up through his lashes as red eyes looked down at him. "And of my treasures, he's the most precious piece. What of your mate?"

"James isn't yet aware. You'd be hearing about it from him if he had."

"Of that I have no doubt." He said. "Sea star?"

"I didn't tell her."

"A mother's intuition, then. I suppose I should have expected as much." Tom said. "Are you ready to leave, Harry? If so you need to let go of me, I can't swim with you clinging like that."

"Where are you planning to take him?" his mother's tone was sweet but held an edge which made it clear that there'd be hell to pay if she wasn't informed.

"The furthest North-Western point of my territory: The Lightless Reaches. In the trench." He told her. Harry didn't have the slightest clue what a 'trench' was and nor, it seemed, did his mother though Lily still appeared wary. "Don't worry, I've already gone over safety with him: you remember what I told you, don't you?"

"If I say let go, let go?"

"And?"

"…I don't think you said anything else, Tom."

"In that case I'll tell you now: if you see light that isn't from the moon _don't_ swim towards it."

Harry cocked his head curiously. "Why?"

"Because it's attached to something that wants to eat you, that's why." He said. "But don't worry, it's perfectly safe with the precautions."

His mother didn't seem convinced by the truth of that statement and, despite trusting Tom to know more about deep water than he did, Harry had to admit he wasn't quite certain about that either. Despite that he bid his mother farewell and followed the Siren away from the reef.

"Stay close, sea star. Hold on to me if you have to. I don't want you getting lost out here, or getting separated and having a repeat of the attack which led us to meet."

That made two of them, then. The scar smarted dully at the reminder, phantom pains from the shark's teeth frizzling up the length of his tail. He took Tom's offered arm and clung to his mate like a frightened child as they swam.

He'd been so engrossed in his goal of finding Tom's lair, and so emboldened-though he hadn't realized it at the time-by the sword that he hadn't noticed it the last time he'd been out there but the open ocean in the dead of night was a truly terrifying thing. Dark blue stretching on forever in all directions, giving the disorienting impression of being able to see for miles yet not revealing even what lurked just out of reach. If it hadn't been for his grip on the arm of the most fearsome predator known to the open seas he'd probably have panicked.

As it was, it was lucky that Tom's arms were plated in more of his armor-lie scales because his grip would have left bruises otherwise.

Harry didn't know how long they swam before they stopped and hung suspended in the endless blue. Waiting, though for what Harry wasn't certain. Below them the ocean floor opened up into a horrific mouth of gaping maw of darkness; up until now the little raven had thought that he knew what black water looked like.

He'd been wrong.

Fear clawing at his stomach, eyes set on the stone maw which yawned wide as if to swallow them both, Harry wrapped his tail completely around Tom and all but crawled onto his shoulders.

"Relax, Sea star."

"T-T-Tom, what _is_ that?"

"Murklight Trench." How he could be so calm in the face of something so utterly horrifying Harry couldn't even begin to fathom. "It's the entrance to the Lightless Reaches."

"Forget the Lightless Reaches, that looks like the entrance to _hell_!"

The Siren laughed at him, much to the displeasure of the frightened Mer. "It's dangerous down there, sure, but it's not so bad as to deserve to be called 'Hell'." He said. "Our ride should get here soon; it can't last that much longer before coming up to breathe."

"Our ride?"

"Of course. We're too small to be going down there on our own-we'd be swallowed whole-so we have to depend on a taxi that's a little bit bigger. You'll see." No doubt in an effort to distract him from his terror, he pointed off into the far distance where the vague shape of something very large could only just be made out. A structure of some sort, or a cliff. "Look over there, Sea star. Can you guess what that is?"

"A much less dangerous place to go exploring than this one?"

Tom disregarded this comment. "That's where I grew up: the Fathom Mountains, atop which the Temple of Oceanus was built. It still stands today, almost entirely intact. I can only suppose that the deeper water offer better conditions that the reef." He looked down at him and smirked. "Or that Siren are simply better at building things than the Mer are."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I'd like to see that. Maybe we can go there instead?"

"Some other time, love. It's a lot further away than it looks: about a week's travel from here." He told him. "Look, our ride has arrived."

Harry followed his intended's pointed claw and felt his eyes grow wide as the darkness of the trench parted and something emerged from the smooth black. Large and rounded, blue-grey in color with thick wrinkled hide crisscrossed with almost as many scars as Tom's own. A narrow lower jaw inset with straight peg-like teeth gaped open and small tinged yellow eyes shown out from positions set deep into either side of its bulbous head. Its body seemed to stretch on forever before finally terminating in a broad flat tail.

A high pitched clicking whistle filled the seething water as it passed them by, heading for the surface.

"It's a whale!"

"A Sperm Whale, to be exact. And our ticket to the Lightless Reaches." Tom gently pulled him towards the massive creature. "Come on, Sea star. They eat squid, not Mer, so you'll be alright."

Just approaching something so massive was intimidating but Tom wouldn't let him hang back. The Siren insistently pulled him towards the great creature, swimming up level with one of its massive eyes so it could see them. Cautiously touching its thick hide with his clawed hands and clicking at it in what Harry thought was a poor imitation of the whale. Apparently this view wasn't shared by the whale itself as it let loose with a water shaking moan.

Apparently that was the permission the Siren was looking for; he pulled Harry along to the giant fin on the Sperm Whale's back.

"It'll bob at the surface for a while to breathe and will then head down again; be ready to grab on when it does." He grinned at Harry through the low light. "It'll be quite the trip, but you'll have a story none of your reef fish friends could hope to beat."

"That may be true but telling them about it would raise questions I'm not quite ready to be answering." He lightly gripped the whale's fin as it floated perpendicular to the surface of the sea. "You didn't tell me that you spoke whale! Is this a special skill of yours or just a trait of Siren?"

"Just something I picked up over the years, Harry. It pays to befriend whales if you live on the open sea; I learned that lesson personally when I was younger and got caught by a stray whaler's harpoon."

"Whaler?" he knew what a harpoon was-a cruel looking land tail weapon similar to the spears used by the reef guard-but he wasn't familiar with the other term.

"That's what they call themselves; they're land tails who travel in great wooden boats which bare no treasure-useless wrecks-and hunt whales. When they find their pods the large ships birth many smaller ones filled with land tails which run down the whales and slaughter them for their oil.

"That's horrible!"

"And it's not all they do." Tom spat. "They take entire shoals of fish with their nets. Catch sharks for their fins, my kind for their teeth and bone and yours for their scales. They befoul water with pollution and think they own the sea. And from what little I've seen of the dry world they've only done worse there: the land is scarred and dead in places and the air they breathe is as thick with poison as their harbors. They're the real monsters in this world."

"But I thought they were like us; that they went onto land and lost their gills that their tails became land tails-legs, I think they're called. That they worshiped the same Gods and-."

"That was a long time ago, Harry, if it was ever true at all. Times change." He said. "The only good land tail is a dead one. Preferably one that drowned with a lot of silver and gold on their person that I can add to my hoard. I don't want you going near them."

"I don't want to go near them either if I'm just going to be murdered for my scales." Harry said, gripping the whale's fin with one hand and defensively clutching his tail with the other. "Why do they do such terrible things, Tom? Do you know?"

The Siren stared at him for a moment, reminded suddenly of just how young the Mer was, and then sighed. "It's in their nature."

Before anymore could be said the whale moaned again and began to move. Tom shouted for him to hold on and both caught a firm grip on its dorsal fin as the undersea titan turned from the surface and dove downwards. The crevice of the trench seemed to open wider as they approached, reaching up to swallow the whale and the two of them with it, and it was only through iron nerve that Harry managed to keep from letting go.

They were plunged into frigid pitch black within a span of moments, and had it not been for his awareness of his own limbs and the press of Tom beside him and the whale below the raven Mer might have thought he'd died.

And then the Lightless Reaches revealed themselves. First as distant pinpricks of light. Then as alien creatures, glowing with the ghostly pallor of their dark-bleached skin. A shark or shark-like creature with a protruding set of jaws and a vicious pointed snout. Beings that looked like a cross between a fish and a serpent, their fifty foot bodies adorned with blood red dorsal fins. A cloud of tentacle-less jelly fish, their oblong bodies about the length of his hand with iridescent combs of light flashing glowing rainbows down its sides.

Harry had forgotten his fear, forgotten the darkness surrounding him, forgotten the reality that the origins of many of the lights were things that truly did want to eat him. As a lobster-like creature with a shell that made it look as if it had been cast from glass swam in slow revolutions about his head all that he could see was the beauty of this strange and wonderful world which Tom had showed him.

He saw it for only a split second, just long enough to register it as red and massive, before the Siren bellowed " _swim for the surface_!" and an incredible force slammed into the whale below them. The creature let out an echoing groan as it flailed and Harry released his hold on its fin. Bolting through the now blood-tinged water in the direction of Tom's voice, the direction which he hoped was up and not down, but didn't make it very far before a tentacle-thick, covered in spines and suckers and itself almost forty feet in length-emerged from the blackness. Reaching towards him like something from his darkest nightmares.

And then he'd been grabbed and thrown upwards out of reach. The tentacle menace wrapping around Tom instead as the whale managed to break free and flee. The Siren cried out in pain as the unseen monstrosity pulled him closer, struggling valiantly as yet more tentacles coiled around him.

" _Tom!_ " Harry started back towards him, back towards the thing that held him, and grabbed one of the tentacles which bound the other male. Despite tugging with all his might it didn't even come close to coming loose.

" _Harry!"_ Tom shouted through the grip that must surely be crushing him, his struggles getting weaker. " _Harry, go!"_

 _"No!"_ If he left, Tom would die. He knew that. Whatever this thing was it was far stronger than either of them and the Siren was rapidly tiring. Bleeding from where the spines had pierced through flesh and scale. " _I'm not going to let whatever the bleeding abyss this thing is kill you!"_

But what could he do? Maybe he could poke it in the eye and frighten it off? He didn't have Tom's impressive talons but it had worked with the shark so maybe it would work here. Against all instinct and common sense Harry rushed passed Tom and towards the creature, only narrowly avoiding barreling into a snapping beak large enough to bite him in half. Changing direction at the very last moment he swung around the creature's side and felt his stomach drop into his tail.

The thing that had attacked them was a squid. A squid which had eyes each the size of his _entire_ upper body! The huge black pupil, rimmed in only a thin line of gold, focused in on him but didn't otherwise react as he pummeled and scratched at it with all his might.

 _Damn it!_

He needed something to stab it with. And maybe something to shove between its beak to keep it from eating Tom in the meanwhile. How deep was this damn trench? They couldn't be far from the bottom, could they? There had to be something on the sea floor that he could use, right?"

In desperation Harry dove straight downward into inky blackness. Minutes-though it felt like hours to him-later he rammed into the bottom of the trench, kicking up a cloud of pale sand. He swam back above it quickly and cast around for anything that he could use. Coral. Rocks. The remnants of some wreckage. What he found were the worm-coated bones of something huge-probably a whale-lying scattered about the sea floor.

 _Good enough._

Snatching up the two nearest bones Harry swam back towards where Tom was still struggling against the monstrous squid. His thrashes had died down to barely squirming, he was nearly limp in its tentacle grip and there was only about an arm's length of space left before the Siren's body entered the monster's beak.

With the most ferocious snarl the little Mer could muster he shoved the bone between the beast's jaws; it creaked in protest and, almost instantly, began to crack but held long enough for Harry to drive the other as deep into its eye as he could manage.

The squid let out a deafening shriek of pain and released Tom, tossing his limp body away and bolting off as the darkness around them grew suddenly thicker. Ink. Harry floundered through it and managed to catch the Siren's arm, dragging him upwards back towards the surface. Imagining a world of gaping mouths and sharp teeth beyond his sight and fueled by adrenaline and fear.

Tom didn't respond. Either unconscious or dead, Harry would have to wait until they got free of the cloying darkness to know for sure.

He'd never been more relieved to be back in open water than he was then, dropping the Siren into the sand of the shelf which bordered the trench and immediately trying to rouse him again. His skin was covered in bleeding lacerations and circular bruises but when he called his name and shook him Tom groaned.

He was alive, though bloody and potentially with broken bones. Still, it came as a relief. Travel back to Tom's lair was a blur-how he managed to find his way back, let alone drag the Siren with him he had no idea-but after hastily explaining the situation to an irate Nagini and gathering the ingredients he'd been directed to he had successfully patched his perspective mate up.

Tom didn't regain consciousness until after daybreak, rousing Harry from his own fitful sleep with a muffled sound of confusion and pain.

"Sea star?" he slurred. "Where are we?"

"Home. Back at your lair, I mean. I fought the squid and managed to get us both back here." He said. "Nagini helped me fix you. How are you feeling, Tom?"

"Exactly how you'd think I'd feel, I'd imagine. Terrible." He said. "You really fought off an eighty foot long squid?" turning slightly pink, Harry nodded and promptly hid his face in his collar bone. "Are you certain you're a Mer?"

The raven couldn't help but smirk. "Pure bred, yes." He said. "Maybe we're not as weak as you Siren seem to think."

"To fight off a deep sea giant," he huffed, "maybe not."

The night before had been both harrowing and beautiful, and as embarrassed as he'd been about his mother's insistence to meet Tom he now found himself incredibly glad that she'd found out. It meant that he could spend the rest of the day with Tom as well without arousing too much concern.

He'd enjoy the contact while he could, because something told him that Nagini wouldn't let Tom out of the cave to see him again until she'd judged the Siren sufficiently recovered.


	15. Trespass

"A squid! A squid in the trenches! The Lightless Reaches of all places in the seven bleeding seas! Are you mad, Tom? I would ask what in the abyss you were thinking if it weren't so obvious you _weren't_!"

It had been two days since their little escapade to the bottom of the Murklight Trench and he had yet to hear the end of it from his furious familiar. He was feeling considerably better now than he had been when he'd woken up-Harry had really done a good job of fixing him up-but any good mood he might have had was considerably dampened by the sea crate's continued admonishment. The Siren sighed heavily and settled deeper into his hoard of treasure.

"Murklight Trench! And to take the Mer-brat with you! You almost died! And if he'd been hurt…! You're not beyond either reproach or defeat, even in the open waters let alone the Lightless Reaches!"

"Yes, Nagini, for the millionth time _I get it!_ "

"Do you really, Tom? Do you? Because I don't believe it!"

"And what," he drawled, lightly tracing one of the circular bruises imprinted on the exposed skin of his upper arm, "would I have to do to make you 'think I do'?"

"Are you really about to tell me that you'll never do that again? That you'll never do anything similar again? That you, at the very least, won't put your weaker and more vulnerable mate into a situation where he could be eaten by something over a hundred times his size!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to call him 'vulnerable', my dear. Where it's true that, as a Mer, he's physically weaker than I am that doesn't mean he's castrated by fear."

"Castrated? He's a Breeder! They don't even have those parts in the first place!"

The Siren ignored her outburst and, while viewing his slightly warped reflection in the bottom of a golden bowl, continued "he was the one who did battle with the damned cephalopod in the first place. Sure, I pushed him out of the way of it initially otherwise I _would_ have been the one fighting it but I'd have died if he hadn't." The bowl fell back into the pile of treasure with a soft click. "That's the second time he's saved me."

Catching sight of the soft expression on the Siren's face, Nagini hissed. "I still don't like him. He has to earn my forgiveness for nearly causing you to die! And he'd better be prepared to have pups because I'm not about to let him get away with not doing his job now!"

Tom couldn't help but chuckle at his familiar's obvious anger. "You'll get along with him swimmingly, Nagini. Harry's way ahead of you. Has names picked out and everything. Wants lots of pups; we'll probably accumulate an entire pod's worth of children between us within…five years? Would that make you happy?"

The sea crate hissed again but didn't answer, grumbling to herself and going to curl up in the small patch of kelp growing against one of the walls of the cave. The Siren adjusted his own position with a snort, propping his head up on a swell of clouded jewels and watching his long tail twitch and curl lazily.

A couple of his black scales had been split and scratched and a number more had been knocked out of his tail entirely. Healing cuts adorned his left side and his dorsal fin-courting colors still visible but slowly beginning to fade-now had a few new rips in it but other than that everything seemed fine.

He coiled the tip towards himself, the broad sweeping fin at the end rippling slightly in the gentle current, and frowned. He wished that his little Mer was there, as the Siren had quickly discovered that there was nothing quite so comforting as holding tails.

Oceanus help him, he was going soft.

The ocean current outside his lair shifted and all thoughts of his mate and how much he missed him was chased away by the realization of precisely what that meant. There was an intruder in his waters. Not just in his waters, but in his lair itself. His gills flared, already slitted pupils narrowing even further until they nearly vanished into a sea of scarlet as a deep warning growl rumbled in his chest.

The interloper had the nerve to respond, attempting a placating whistle, but Tom was having none of it. This was a member of the group causing trouble on the south of the reef come to recruit him to a cause he wanted no part of, never mind that it was led by his murderous sibling who he'd sooner kill than serve. It had to be. No one else, not even a juvenile Siren newly turned out to find their own lands, would be so stupid as to wander directly into his home despite the plain warnings which he'd left throughout his territory.

This sorry bastard was lucky Harry wasn't in the cave with him at the time, not that the Mer's presence would change the ultimate outcome for this anchovy. Injuries aside, Tom was putting his fin down.

Claws out, spines extended and teeth bared he left his place lying amidst his hoard and prowled forward towards the entrance where the other Siren waited. He registered only that he was older than him, smaller than him and male before he attacked.

He rocketed out of his lair with the speed of a breaching shark attacking a seal. His body collided with that of the intruder broadside, flesh meeting flesh with the thud of muscle and crack of bone. His opponent hissed and snarled, striking out at him with his claws and finding scale while Tom's found flesh and tore through. Blood tinted the water red. The smaller male flailed in an effort to flee, and though he broke free he didn't make it far before Tom caught him by the hair and yanked his head back. Breaking his neck and sinking his teeth into his throat.

"T-Tom!"

Talons gleaming and fins on end, he turned in the direction of the startled voice and was met with the sight of a horrified Harry staring at him with wide green eyes. All of the blood had drained from his face, his fins were pinned back in alarm and his gaze was set on his dead opponent that still hung limp from his mouth.

The Siren had to put considerable effort into unclenching his jaws despite his instincts screaming that he couldn't yet be certain the intruder was permanently defeated, allowing the body to begin drifting down towards the sand. It was far more important to reassure his mate that he wasn't in danger, certainly not from him.

He hadn't looked at him like that since he'd first held him captive in his cave and to have Harry doing so again _hurt_.

"Harry." Tom approached the Mer cautiously, feeling sick with himself and only vaguely aware that he was still smeared in blood. "Sea star, I…I'm sorry that you had to see that…"

"No, I…" Forcibly peeling his gaze away from the dead Siren he closed the remaining distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his head against his collarbone. "I forgot."

"You…forgot?" he repeated, looking down at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

His little mate looked up at him with a small, almost sad smile. "That you were a predator. That Siren fight and kill each other over territory on a regular basis. It was stupid of me…I'm sorry."

Gently, minding the strips of flesh still clinging to his hooked talons, Tom cradled his face. "Don't apologize. I _really_ didn't mean for you to see that." He sent a sheepish glance at the corpse as Harry covered his clawed hand with one of his own, then motioned towards the cave. "Shall we…head back inside?"

Harry nodded and turned to swim back into Tom's lair. Pausing only long enough to grab his defeated opponent by the tail he followed, dropping the body near the entrance. When he turned to join his mate in the back of the cave he realized with a slight start that the raven Mer hadn't gone as far inside as he'd thought.

"Sea star-."

"Do you eat each other?"

"I-."

"Tom," the Mer sighed, the only thing to betray his annoyance being the fluttering of his fins, "am I or am I not going to be your life mate?"

The Siren tilted his head. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm sure that both of us would rather you be honest about your nature rather than feel like you have to tip toe around for the rest of our lives." He said, resting his head on his shoulder again. "Part of being mates is accepting your partner for all that they are. And another part is trusting the other half of the partnership enough to share that with them."

Tom stared at him for a moment further before nodding with a sigh. "Their hearts." He still seemed uncomfortable admitting it. "It's a part of Siren culture to eat the hearts of the defeated as it's believed it gives the victor greater strength. But that's something I can-."

"No, Riddle. I have no interest in seeing what a Siren looks like on the inside so I'm not going to watch, but until you're done here you're going to pretend that I'm _not_ waiting for you in the back of the cave. Because maybe this way you'll get the point I'm attempting to make."

As Harry left him there to make himself comfortable in Tom's hoard he could have sworn he heard Nagini snicker. He spent the next fifteen minutes trying not to focus on the sound of breaking bones, an effort which was met with only marginal success.

Needless to say, he was very much relieved when the Siren finally joined him. "Sorry about that, though I have to say you're lucky you didn't show up a few minutes earlier." Tom nestled beside him and twinned their tails together, much to Harry's amusement; clearly the Siren had missed their contact more than he'd ever admit. There was still a faint smell of blood hanging about him, but it was bearable. Or maybe he'd just gotten used to it. "If you had, you'd have run into my uninvited guest. And he'd have taken less than kindly to you, even by Siren standards."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, peering up at him curiously. Tom lay half atop him and half not to prevent his weight from crushing his smaller companion.

"Because he is all but certianly a member of Voldemort's 'army' sent to recruit me. Doubtlessly not knowing who I was. If my 'brother' was aware I have little doubt that he'd have come himself to finish what he started." He said. "No one else would be so stupid as to knowingly swim into my cave."

"You added the 'knowingly' in so that I wouldn't be included in that group, didn't you?"

The Siren smirked. "Maybe."

Harry sighed, smiled and pulled the brunet's head to his chest. Running his hands through his thick curls and hearing his companion promptly begin to purr. They sat that way for a while, enjoying each other's company in silence, and then the Mer spoke up again.

"Tom?" he was answered with a distracted sounding grunt. "If Voldemort weren't leading them and you weren't busy courting me, would you be with the other Siren attacking the reef?"

"No." He said. "My species by nature isn't meant for the pressure of numbers, and my having grown up almost entirely alone only exacerbates my own…well, I suppose one could call it social ineptitude." Tom shifted his position and rested his head more firmly on Harry's chest, angling his face away from him as if not able to bring himself to meet his eyes. "Though I can't claim to be a benevolent force either when it comes to your home. It was after three years of wandering the open sea, after Gellert abandoned me, that I found myself in this cave and during that time I couldn't find anything more amusing-I was about your age-than attacking any Mer that I could get my claws on, especially the reef guard. I killed almost forty of its members and wounded many more, your father included. That time is the reason that your pod fears me so much."

"I've heard the stories. Not all of them, I'm sure, but quite a few. And I've seen my father's scars. But I've also seen how you are and how you've treated me." Harry gently scratched behind the Siren's finned ears, glad to hear the purr return quickly though it sounded somewhat stilted and his haunted expression didn't fully lift. "The past doesn't matter. Not between us. Who you were before we met will never affect my image of you, just like it'll never affect what you've done for me."

"Oh, Sea star." Tom propped himself up on his elbows and regarded him with soft eyes, leaning into the touch of the hand that had fallen from his hair to his cheek. "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"I think that you've lived a hard enough life already that you deserve a few good things that you don't have to break your back working for." He said, choking up slightly as he traced the curve of the other's jaw. "I love you."

Tom's eyes widened to an almost comical degree and a thousand different emotions seemed to flash across his face all at once. Shock. Bewilderment. Overwhelmed disbelief before finally settling into cautious triumph, as if unable to fully accept that Harry wasn't joking but the raven Mer was only given a moment to process any of this before the Siren had closed the remaining distance between them.

The kiss was much longer and more forceful than the playful distraction used to slip away from him in the little cave had been. His lips were soft and warm, molding against his and guiding them apart as the Siren's arms wound protectively around his waist. It was alarming, but not unpleasant, when Tom's forked tongue slipped inside and wrapped around his own. Teasing it into a brief dance and bringing with it the distinctive tang of iron.

When it was over Harry was left lightheaded and pink faced. Tom dropped his head to his shoulder and buried his face in his neck, his grip on him never releasing.

"I love you too, my precious little treasure."

Even though he knew Tom couldn't see it from that angle, he still smiled as he resumed running his fingers through his hair. "So…am I staying the night then?"

His only answer was a brief tightening of the Siren's grip. Harry snickered.

"If that's the case, we need to talk." He said. "How do you feel about helping me get back at Draco Malfoy?"


	16. Sweet Sweet Revenge

Harry was grinning as he hovered in front of the kelp forest and Draco Malfoy-along with everyone else-was staring at him in confused concern. The sunlight slanting down from above spot lit the deep purple brain coil growing off to his left and made the scales on his tail glitter like chips of peridot. Surrounded by a small army of the raven's friends the blonde was plainly feeling nervous, especially considering that Crabe and Goyle had been unavailable to play goon squad for him that day. Ginny was leering pointedly, her golden fins on end and eyes sharp. Luna was just floating there, happily humming to herself with the typical distant smile on her face. Hermione was busy admonishing Ron for bringing food with him. Everyone else was staring at Harry as if expecting him to suddenly sprout fangs and attack them.

"Glad that all of you were able to make it here today. _Especially_ you, Draco." The silver tailed Mer quailed slightly but refused to back down and covered his nerves with the usual sneer. "Because, since you pulled the ultimate Pufferfish on me at the drop off and I pity the eternal coward card that earned you I decided to be nice, despite the fact that you almost got me killed, and figured I'd give you a chance to redeem yourself. All you have to do," he gestured to the thick growing sea plant behind him, "is spend ten minutes in the middle of this kelp forest without screaming. Or running."

"Really, Potter? That's all I have to do?" he drawled. "Your idea of what amounts to being a Pufferfish is extremely skewed."

"Oh, don't worry," he purred, "I've arranged something for you that'll prove truly terrifying."

"And what would that be? A sea sponge?"

The giant grin didn't falter, despite the other Mer's pointed comment, much to the surprise of the rest of the group. "You'll see." He said. "Get going."

"Potter-."

"If it's really as terrifying as I claim, then you're brave for enduring it. If it's not, then you're awarded a lifelong immunity to being referred to as a Pufferfish ever again all for doing nothing. I don't see any reason for you _not_ to do this."

Apparently Draco didn't either, though he didn't seem at all happy about that fact. "Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes."

"And all I have to do is go into the middle of the kelp forest?"

"All you have to do is go into the middle of the kelp forest."

"Alright!"

"Alright." Neither of them moved. Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco eyed up the forest warily. "Well?"

"I…shut up, Potter! I'm going!"

And he was. With an affronted flick of his tail Draco begrudgingly disappeared into the forest.

"So," the twins said, swimming up behind him with identical grins on their faces, "what do you have in there waiting to meet with our dear dragon?"

"Who, not what." He told them, grin not slipping from his face. "My mate is waiting for him, and he's understandably upset that Draco's little stunt almost got me killed."

"He's not going to be hurt, is he Harry?" Hermione cut in, tone bordering on severe. "Regardless of whether or not he deserves it, surely you don't want to get yourself and your perspective in trouble."

"Unless he does something to himself he's not going to hurt him. Despite wanting to, he promised me that he wouldn't."

"The otter-faced Git would have it coming if he did." Ron grumbled. "No one would argue that, mate."

"True as that is, little brother," said George, "there's a much more important question to be asking here."

"And that would be whether or not Harry is finally going to tell us who his mysterious suitor is," said Fred as both twins fixed him in an expectant gaze. "Well, dear honorary brother?"

"I'm not going to tell you, but I'll do you one better: you'll get to meet him after he's through with Malfoy." He said. "Which should be right about…now."

A howl of fear went up from somewhere in the kelp forest and Malfoy came flying out of it a moment later, a dark streak following close behind, all raised fins and snapping teeth. The blonde, still squealing, rushed around a corner and out of sight while Tom slowed and looped back around to join Harry in the center of his alarmed group of friends.

Well, aside from Luna (who was never surprised by anything and already knew) and the twins who, though plainly wary, were simply pleased that they'd been right.

Ignoring the others present, Tom pulled Harry back against his chest and dropped his head into his hair. "Pleased?"

"Mostly." He said, leaning back against him. "I would have liked to see his face."

"You said 'ambush and chase' not 'ambush chase and hold down until you finished gloating prior to his perceived death'. If you had I'd have done things differently."

"Which is why I didn't ask you to, despite wanting it. Because his father is a prat and I don't want the guard called back and sicked on you."

"I'd be able to deal with the few members they'd be able to spare." He adjusted his grip on him and looked up. "Well, are you going to introduce me?"

"Yeah, of course, I just…got distracted, Tom! You're very distracting."

"Oh?" the Siren chuckled and released him. "I should let you go then, I suppose."

Harry whined when Tom let go of him and huffed when it didn't prompt the Siren to immediately resume cuddling him. The brunet sent him a cheeky grin instead, putting every one of his very sharp teeth on full display and making his friends pale.

Finally Hermione seemed to be unable to take it anymore and busted out with "what are you doing, Harry! I thought that you had more sense than this!"

"Er, Hermione…maybe not yell at him while the Siren is here. It might get mad." Ron eyed Tom nervously and went from pale to nearly grey when scarlet eyes landed on him.

"My name…" he glanced over at Harry who happily chirped "Ron" then nodded and continued "my name, Ron, is Tom not 'the Siren' and I am _not_ an 'it'."

"You'll have to excuse our little brother." Fred said.

"You see, he's rather thick." George said, earning a sound of protest from the younger red head and a nervous smirk from Ginny. "We figured when we first saw your courting gift that you were, well, you to be honest."

"Treasure and Siren is an easy equation to solve."

"And we appreciate how happy you clearly make our honorary little brother. Harry's affectionate, sure, but he's also not stupid; he wouldn't melt into the arms just any predator."

"I should hope not," he gently kept Harry at bay as he tried to slip back into his arms, "I am a rather jealous creature."

"And you give good hugs! One of which I want! So stop pushing me away!"

"But Sea star, I'm distracting." The raven Mer let out a disgruntled groan and attached himself to his back instead, much to Tom's clear amusement. He turned his head to look at him and Harry stuck out his tongue. "Perhaps I should call you Limpid instead, with how much you cling."

Harry responded by kissing him on his nose. The Siren chirred at him in response.

"The love between our little brother and an Apex predator; aren't they sweet?"

"And it would seem that he's a good mate too, to help with dealing with the little dragon. They do say revenge is best served cold."

"Though it does make us wonder," both narrowed their eyes, "if he's being treated well behind closed doors."

"Do you think I'd be doing this if I wasn't?" Harry snarked. "And I have plenty of sense, Hermione, to get involved with Tom. We don't understand Siren and because of that we can easily call them monsters and justify continuing the war. Maybe we can change that view at least a little with our relationship."

"But Harry, isn't he the one that held you captive?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I don't think it can really be called 'held captive' given that I couldn't swim away at the time so it wasn't as if he was actively stopping me. Because he didn't have to. I suppose. Either way, we've worked through our differences.

Tom snorted but didn't comment on the raven's rather lackluster explanation, choosing to playfully nip at his fingers instead.

"I'm glad that everything worked out like the Water Sprites said that it would. And to finally get the chance to meet your Siren. Hello Tom."

"…Hello." It was rather obvious that Tom didn't know quite what to make of her, and it was now Harry's turn to snort.

"Thanks, Luna." He said, then looked over at the last member of their group. "You've been rather quiet today, Nev. I'd like to know what you think about this."

The indigo tailed Mer glanced over at the dreamy blonde and blushed lightly. "If Luna doesn't see a concern with your being with a Siren then I don't either. I trust he judgement. She's never been wrong."

"Oh, this is just ludicrous!"

Tom fixed her in a dry gaze. "Oh? Let's hear you reasoning for making such a statement; I can only hope that it's different than Nagini's plethora of complaints about my little treasure."

"She complains about me?" he knew Nagini wasn't exactly fond of him but couldn't keep from sounding scandalized.

"I assume that you're worried I'll harm him. You needn't be. One of many things your kind don't seem to know of mine is that when we lose our mates we soon follow from the grief: at this stage, even the fact that I'm out of time to find another aside, the courtship between us has progressed for enough that his death would mean my own. Thereby, harming him is rather counterproductive."

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it, are we?" Ginny demanded.

Tom's ears flicked back briefly but he betrayed no other signs of annoyance. "Mine or Albus Dumbledore's, to whom Harry went for information on my kind before determining whether or not to act on information gleaned from an overhead conversation between myself and my familiar. Or, better yet, you can simply trust the judgement of your friend."

"Not the greatest advice, Tom. I don't have the best track record."

The Siren shook his head with a sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oi!"

Tom ignored the mildly betrayed look that Harry sent him and gently removed the Mer from his back, pulling him under his arm instead. "And if it brings you any reassurance his mother already knows about, and has threatened, me." He said. "Returning to the topic of the way I've actually a meeting to attend to."

"A meeting? With whom? You never told me about this."

"It was arranged a few days ago with your fool of a Pod leader and would have been attended to that same day if they didn't have to call the leader of the reef guard back from the front lines. Nagini was about as happy to deliver that message as she was to deliver the one to your parents."

Harry smirked. "I can imagine." He said. "But you haven't answered my other question."

Tom sighed. "Because I felt it wasn't really your concern and because I wanted to keep you from becoming involved." He admitted. "My history with Voldemort alone wouldn't be enough to draw me from my lair to the aid of the reef but this is your home and will remain to be so until you're either banished over our relationship or choose to leave it. And his attacking here puts you in danger. Even if the chance that you'll be caught in the cross fire remains, for the time, small I refuse to allow him to take anything else from me. Now," Harry leaned into his touch, "go and spend time with your friends. Somewhere less dangerous than here."

"We'll go to the Shimmering Reaches, then, I suppose. You'll come get me when you're through?"

"Should my offer be accepted, yes, though even then I'm not certain that being so open with our relationship would be a good idea quite so soon. Perhaps after we've repelled their forces your pod will be more accepting. Then again," Tom sighed, "perhaps not. There's really no way of knowing."


	17. Brother Against Brother

"Do you have any idea…why…?"

James looked over at his childhood friend as they trailed behind Scrimgeour with their spears in their hands and shook his head.

"Not the slightest idea, Sirius. Scrimgeour doesn't seem keen on sharing the details and now's hardly the time to be asking questions. Not that it's really the time for any of us to be leaving the front lines either: if there's ever an occasion that Voldemort would push it would be now." He said, keeping his voice so that their boss wouldn't overhear and take issue with their topic of conversation. "All I know is that whatever we're doing is being done on Fudge's orders. It was his assistant that delivered it, the Weasley boy. That's how I know."

"The Weasley boy? Which one?"

"The annoying one."

"Percy. Right." Sirius smirked, chuckling, though his tone was tense. "By all rights Molly's most problematic son, and that's saying something considering the Twins. Pompous little sardine."

"Enough. Both of you." Scrimgeour growled, his sandy tail-as scarred as any Siren's-flashing in the sun. "We're dealing with a Siren, not a sea bass. Stop behaving like pups Black, Potter. I doubt I need to remind either of you that Riddle isn't one to be trifled with."

"Riddle?" James repeated sourly, the long heeled slashes carved deep into the flesh of his tail burning with pain from years prior. No matter where he went or what he did, just when he thought that he was done with the bastard once and for all, Tom showed up time and again without fail.

 _Sunset after a fair day, shafts of light tinting the water in shades of red and gold. A spear in his hands, the grip not yet frayed beyond a week of use. A trail of blood from the wounded terror gracelessly flailing just beyond the drop off, heading back towards its lair to lick the wounds inflicted by another of its kind._

James wished he hadn't been so bloody young and dumb back then. Maybe, if he hadn't mistakenly believed that he could defeat the savage beast which had terrorized the reef for almost a year at that point simply because he was already injured he wouldn't still be dealing with the Siren now.

"So he's finally succumbed to Voldemort's madness?" Sirius sounded less horrified and more excited by the prospect of that being the reality. "Does that mean we can finally get rid of him for good?"

"We weren't sent to kill him, we were sent to escort him to an audience with Fudge." He said. "It seems that Siren have bad blood between each other as well as a prejudice against us, and Riddle has decided that the enemy of his enemy is tolerable enough at least for the time being. He claims to wish to discuss offering our pod the hand of aid."

"The hand of aid?" both of the younger guards exchanged looks of disgusted confusion. "Ten years ago he was the reef's menace rather than Voldemort. What's to stop him from resuming that position once he's gone?"

"Plenty, though I'd prefer to keep my claws close to my chest on the matter at least for the time being. And, aside from that, times change."

Red eyes regarded them from a few yards away, the Siren having anchored himself in place against the current by coiling his tail around a rock. His dorsal fin was relaxed but the set of his finned ears made it clear that in some ways he was as wary of them as they were of him. Though still far from inviting in appearance, his crimson eyes portrayed none of the haughty derision of past encounters.

More than anything, the changes concerned him.

"And to preemptively answer the question that I know you're bound to ask, my history with Voldemort in conjunction with a much more important matter: there's something of great importance to me which I wish to keep safe and that can be done far more easily when all of this fighting is finally at end."

"You speak as if you truly believe that the fighting between us could ever come to an end."

Tom focused his gaze on Scrimgeour and examined him for a long moment before replying. "I think that this has gone on for more than long enough. And that the ocean is more than bloody big enough for us to coexist, or at the very least ignore each other, peacefully."

This was definitely not the Siren he remembered. Clearly Sirius was thinking along much the same lines and the pair exchanged looks of confusion.

"From what I understand, Voldemort and his shoal of crazed sycophants are baying at your gates and you haven't the time to dally here." He said. "I'd speak to your leader now, if you wouldn't mind…'escorting'" he placed a bit more emphasis than need be on the word and a bit of his usual snark showed through "me to where I'm meant to meet with him."

"Be aware, Riddle, that you haven't fooled us. We are armed and will remain so, and should we sense even a flick of your fins out of place we will put you down."

The sneer that flashed across his face was brief, but clearly there. "If I wanted to destroy your pod, killing Cornelius Fudge to make way for a competent leader wouldn't be a step on my agenda I assure you."

As much as he hated to admit it, James couldn't avoid doing so: at least regarding the fitness of Cornelius Fudge to hold the power that he did, the Siren had a solid point. It was clear that Sirius shared his sentiments, both on their Pod leader's merit and the horror of realizing that they shared even a mild similarity in view with Riddle."

"Go, then." Scrimgeour gestured sharply for Tom to proceed ahead of you. "We're right behind you. Don't try anything stupid."

"No need to worry about my doing anything that will land me impaled on your spears. I have someone waiting for me to return."

Nothing more was said; all three kept a tight grip on their weapons and a sharp eye on Tom, but the Siren remained true to his word and simply followed their sparse directions towards the largest spire on the coral reef. The Mer who were unfortunate enough to see them pass by either froze in place to stare with wide eyes or darted away to hide.

They only real trouble they experienced was a brief struggle getting the Siren through a door which was slightly too narrow for the breadth of his shoulders.

As if James needed further reason to hate the assignment he now found himself on Dolores Umbridge-looking much more like a pink blob fish than any Mer-was floating kitty corner to them at the Pod leader's side. And just when he thought that Fudge couldn't appear any more nervous than he already did he caught sight of Tom and began spinning the woven-sea grass bowler in his hands so quickly it began to come undone and shake so badly that his dull plum scales nearly fell off his tail.

The Siren looked decidedly unimpressed. And yet again they were agreeing.

This needed to stop.

"R-R-Riddle!" Fudge paused, swallowed thickly and gathered enough willpower to stop the tremble in his voice before speaking again. "Riddle, you sent your… _snake_ to inform us of your desire to…speak. So speak."

"I do believe that 'my snake' as you referred to her did a plenty good enough job of explaining exactly why it was I wished to speak." He said. "I wish to extend my assistance to your Pod. To stand with the reef guard against Voldemort on the front lines."

"Hem, hem," James and Sirius both cringed at the breathy interjection. The spines along Tom's back clattered as he turned a blazing glare on Umbridge. "I apologize, Riddle, but I'm afraid that I must not have correctly heard you. I almost sounded as if you were suggesting that you would help us. As if you actually thought we'd ever consider a _Siren_ an ally."

James braced instinctually for Tom to attack her though in honesty he wasn't sure if intervening if he did. Tom would, over all, be doing the reef a service by getting rid of the sea witch.

"I'm suggesting that our interests align. You want Voldemort defeated to prevent the reef from being massacred. I want to avenge what he did to me." He hissed. "I see no reason why we can't put aside our differences for a short time to achieve that interest. Why we can't help each other."

"Help each other?" the faux high pitched tone of her voice was causing a headache to begin blooming in his skull. "We don't require the help of anyone. Least of all one of the very primitive beasts we're fighting."

"Primitive?" Tom drew up into a threatening stance, his dorsal fin rising and a growl beginning to rumble in his chest.

"Yes. Primitive. Siren are meat eating, treasure hoarding, blood thirsty savages unable to communicate or express themselves through any means outside of violence. You're a menace to the oceans and all ought to be put down once and for all. Now, I suggest that you slink back to your little cave because once the reef guard's finished with Voldemort we may just send them after you."

The growl had risen to a ferocious snarl, what little color could still be seen of his narrowed eyes blindingly bright and his claws and teeth on full display. All three members of the reef guard currently present braced to drive the enraged predator away from the smirking eelpout of a woman but they never got the chance. The sudden arrival of one of the guard's newest members abruptly ended the matter.

 _"They're broken! Our lines a-are broken!"_ He tumbled to the floor, eyes wide and fins on end as he gasped for breath. _"He's through! Voldemort is through!"_

"What do you mean he's through?" Scrimgeour demanded, the presence of the no longer snarling Siren seemingly forgot and James and Sirius directly behind as he approached the other Mer. "Where is he? Speak!"

"They knew. When you left. Somehow, they knew! They attacked, all of them at once, and him. He got through. A handful of them with him. They could be anywhere."

His brother was loose on the reef? And none of the guard knew where he'd run off to? He could have been at the Abyssal Shelf, or the Blue Holes or…. _Harry!_

Harry had endured what he almost felt certain was the talking to of his life-only to be eclipsed, he felt certain, when his father inevitably found out about Tom-and was now only half aware of what was going on around him. Neville was stuttering in an effort to speak to Luna as the blonde Mer smiled brightly at him; Ginny had, much to the raven's eternal relief, distracted Hermione by engaging her in conversation; Fred and George were snickering and smirking viciously between each other while they tormented their younger brother with a few of their newest pranks; Harry, for his part, had his mind on Tom.

If he was meeting with Fudge that meant, as he'd said, that Scrimgeour and a number of other members of the reef guard would also be present. Was his father among them? Could they bare to be civil to each other (it was relatively shocking to admit that he had more faith in Tom's ability to do so that he had for his father's)? What had happened as a result of the meeting? Was Tom alright?

"Oi, Harry." He was jerked out of his musings by Fred's voice. Or was it George's? One of the twins, he couldn't really tell off hand. "Haaary." He turned to look at the twin that had spoken and tilted his head questioningly. "Looks like your Sirens back, and seems he's got an escort to make sure he doesn't eat anyone. Seems eager to get back to you with how quick he's swimming."

He looked over in the direction that had been indicated and saw them too: three figures rushing towards them, quite clearly too well built to be Mer and led by a male with ghostly white scales. His fins rose in alarm. "That's not Tom." He said. " _That's not Tom! Swim for it!"_

Voldemort. _Voldemort_ was on the reef. He'd thought that he was at the battlefront. That the battle front was relegated to the South, despite the pod's defenders having been pushed back slightly from the drop off where the fighting had begun. That the reef guard would be able to keep him and his followers at bay. So what was he doing there?

Their little group scattered in all directions, scales flashing a disoriented mess of shades and colors as they raced away or darted into holes and crevices. Harry turned to rush back to the center of the reef, where he knew both Tom and at least a part of the guard was.

But the Siren were too fast.

Something heavy, a tail most likely, slammed into his side and knocked him into a growth of coral. The blow wasn't enough to wound him-it would bruise later but nothing more than that-but it was enough to leave him briefly stunned and by the time he recovered enough to move again the predators had cornered him.

A male Siren with murky eyes and a slate grey tail. A female Siren-the first he'd ever seen-with wild hair and eyes and scales of deep red. And then there was Voldemort himself.

Where his mate was a vision of predatory beauty his brother reminded him of the horrifying image that he'd invented to represent the Siren prior to having ever met one himself. 'Deformed' truly was a good, if rather mild in his opinion, way to describe the abomination now staring him down.

So thin that he almost looked emaciated and without a hair on his body, Voldemort was covered from head to toe in thick scales and opaque grey-white in color. His eyes were red, like all Sirens, but had no pupils to be seen and his face was a true visage of nightmare with slits in place of a nose and an utter lack of lips which left his jagged teeth on full display.

Harry pressed against the coral that left him trapped, green eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest.

"He looks like reef guard Potter, my lord." The grey tailed male said, eyeing him in blatant threat. "This may be his pup. His only pup. If that's so, his death would certainly be useful in breaking their moral."

"Oooh, can we play with him first? Before we eat him? I want to drag him back to the front and see their horrified faces as we rip Widdle baby Potter apart."

"As long as you don't get so carried away that there's nothing left of him to feed to our pups, my Bella." His glowing red eyes landed on him again, the same red eyes that Tom had, and for the first time in a long time at the sight of them Harry truly felt afraid. This was it. He was about to die. He was about to die in the place where his mate had asked him to go because he'd believed that he'd be safer. He was going to be forced to leave his mate behind. "Look at him. He's terrified. He knows that no one can save him now. That no one is coming to try. That everything is about to end for him." Harry hadn't thought that his sneer could grow larger given that Voldemort had no lips but he quickly discovered that that thought, sickeningly, was incorrect. "Well little Mer, any last words?"

This was it. His final moments before being torn apart by three of the same predators he'd come to be so comfortable around. A flash of movement in the corner of his right eyes, dark scales racing towards where he'd been pinned, and despite his persisting fear he couldn't help but smirked.

"You missed one."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What-?"

His question was cut off by Tom slamming into his back, flinging him forwards and into the coral beside him with a crash and a snarl and causing the other two to scatter in confusion, giving him the chance to dart out of range. The woman, Bella, snarled and lunged at him but his father was between them before she could get far and Sirius engaged the third Siren at much the same time. Scrimgeour and a number of the Pod's leading members could be seen in the near distance making a bee line towards where the miniature battle now raged.

" _Harry!"_ James shouted over the hissing of his opponent, brandishing his spear at her. " _Harry, get out of here! Go!"_

"No!" He shot back, though he did retreat a few feet further out of the line of fire. "I'm not leaving Tom!"

"Tom-?" but he couldn't properly express whatever outrage he might be feeling at the current time as his opponent wasn't about to allow for divided attention.

"Now now, little reef fish, don't neglect me! Pay me proper mind or you'll regret it!" Her claws met the shaft of his weapon with a resounding clang and she forced him further back. Concerned with the welfare of his mate and turned his gaze to the brutal battle between the pair.

Both were bleeding from a myriad of cuts and bites, their powerful tails battering each other with a sound like rumbling thunder making black and white scales fall like rain when the sky above the surface clouded. Tom had his brother around the neck and was clawing at his chest in an effort to gouge through the thick plating which protected it from any meaningful damage while Voldemort swiped repeatedly in the direction of his lower body no doubt aiming to open his stomach with his claws.

When that failed he changed tactics and slashed his face. Bleeding scratch marks dragging down over his left eye and cheek. Tom reeled back with a snarl but quickly lunged at him again with a frightening roar, teeth snapping shut with the sound of breaking bone.

His view of the rest of the battle was obscured by a blur of black hair and red scales as Bella, having managed to get around his father, rushed him again.

"Tom!"

His reaction was instant: Tom abandoned the fight with his brother, allowing his wounded opponent to flee and lick his wounds, and rushed to his aid. The other two Siren were quickly run off leaving a furious and bleeding Tom, a badly shaken Harry and a number of adults who were all less than pleased for various reasons.

The Siren looked over at him with a slight turn of his head, clearly concerned but trying to be discrete despite a desire to rush to his side and check him over for injuries. At an earlier time Harry would have appreciated this, at least in part, especially considering that any contact in front of the group currently gathered here would almost certainly see him banished for sure but at this point he simply didn't care anymore.

He was shaken to the core, mildly traumatized and desperately needed the comfort which could only come from the arms of his mate. Harry restrained himself from rushing at Tom because he knew that he was injured and didn't want to cause him pain, but from the outcry which arouse when he swam right up to Tom and hugged him he might have thought that he'd tackled the Siren.

Both his father and godfather called his name in alarm, Scrimgeour huffed, Fudge spluttered and Umbridge made one of her annoying little fake coughs.

"Hem, hem. Mr. Potter, what _exactly_ -."

"Oh shut up you sea hag!" Harry snapped, sparing only a brief moment to send her a pointed glare. Her sagging face turned an ugly splotchy red but he ignored it and went back to gently probing the long slash that tore its way over Tom's collar bone and down the front of his chest. "If it isn't clear, I'm too busy checking the state of my _mate's_ injuries to deal with you."

" _I will not have my senior undersecretary-!"_

"Undersecretary? Right. You're incompetent and she's practically the one leading the Pod." He spat, moving to the claw marks on the side of his face. "Did they accept your offer, love?"

"No." He told him. "Our meeting…didn't end well, Sea Star."

"Tell me, guard Potter, exactly where you and your mate went so wrong?" she hissed, glaring holes in Harry's back. "One surviving pup, only one you had to raise, and yet he still turned out a disrespectful blood traitor."

Tom's snarl shook the water around them, paying no mind to the spears which were once more leveled towards him. "Insult me all you wish, I will try to withhold my temper, but insult my mate again-!"

Harry gently gripped his wrist; the touch was light but the Siren's attention immediately snapped back to him. "Please. Let's just go home."

"Harry-."

"Go _home?_ I'm afraid that you no longer have a home; after making it so plain that you're a blood traitor who wouldn't just associate with a Siren but _mate_ with one at the risk of filthy half-breeds it should be obvious that you must be banished for the good of the Pod." It seemed that the angrier the pink eelpout got the more toxic sweetness she injected into her tone. "Unless, of course, you wish to drag your parents down with you."

"Madame Umbridge, please!" Sirius yelped, looking just as outraged as his father. "He's not even going to get a chance? A trial?"

"He's young! Doesn't understand the effect of what he's doing! Please, reconsider, at least if he agrees to leave-!"

" _I won't_!" Even Tom jumped in surprise at the force of Harry's shout, his green eyes set on his father in betrayal. "I'm not leaving him, and if I'd have to in order to stay in the Pod then I don't want to. Tom is the mate that I have chosen, he is the one I love and he is the one that I will be keeping. I have a home with _him_ and I will be having a _family_ with him and if they're not welcome here I won't try to fight to make them welcome. I simply go elsewhere. And there's no need to banish me 'for the good of the Pod' or otherwise because I'm leaving on my own." He'd never released his hold on Tom's arm and tugged on it again. "Come on. Nagini is probably worried by now and we should see to your injuries."

"Harry-."

Tom showed his teeth, forcing the pair to retreat, and allowed the little raven to drag him away. Their travel back to his lair was made in silence. He eyed Harry in concern but didn't question him, more than able to sense his volatile mood. Even Nagini must have felt it because she didn't hiss or comment either, nor so much as emerge from her place hidden amongst the kelp when they returned. The little raven continued his silence throughout gathering the necessary medicinal supplies and treating his injuries and once finished he went immediately to the back of the cave and curled up amidst the gold.

Tom followed, gently nuzzling into the back of his neck and purring softly when with a heavy sigh Harry reached up and began something behind one of his ears.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I tried to be discrete about my concern, I knew that you weren't ready to leave the reef yet, I hadn't expected-."

"It isn't that." Harry told him, gaze on the cave's nearest wall. "I chose to do what I did. The reef wasn't safe anymore; they refused your help, and the attack made me realize…I didn't want to be there anymore. That's not why I'm upset and it's not your fault."

"Then why?"

Harry turned towards him; their faces were so close that he could clearly see his troubled expression and in the gloom his green eyes seemed to glow. "It just upsets me." He said, wrapping thin arms around his waist. "They don't even exist yet, but there are still people out there who hate our babies enough to call them filthy half breeds."

"Harry-."

"I knew that our two species don't get along. I knew that I'd be ridiculed. I knew that I'd be banished or would just have to leave. I knew that people would think…terrible things. But I didn't think that anyone would be willing to say such things so blatantly. And about pups, too. What does their blood and their parents have to do with it? They're just babies. No, they're not _even_ babies yet!"

"What they think doesn't matter. All that matters is our family. We'll take care of them, Sea star, and of each other; any pups we have will be safe, from everything that would harm them. And…we won't have any until you're ready. We'll wait for however long you want to."

Harry sighed again and nodded. "I don't know; I don't want to make any decisions about that without thinking about these things." He rolled onto his other side, facing Tom, and reached out for him. "I want to sleep."

"It's the middle of the day."

"I don't care, I just…please lay down with me. At least for a little while."

The pleading eyes combined with his lingering distress were too much for him to deny and so, despite being far from tired and after an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he settled down beside him amidst his hoard. Harry curled into him immediately and was out like a light; how he could do it after what he'd just gone through Tom doubted he would ever understand.


	18. Bond

The reef guard had fallen in on their trail not long after they'd been driven back by the arrival of their unexpected attacker and had managed, somehow, to gain back a considerable amount of ground before their own forces had organized enough to meet with them again. Now the cave which they'd adopted as their temporary lair for the duration of the conquest of the reef was within plain sight of the battle and the sounds of fighting could clearly be heard from within it.

Bellatrix was fuming and could still plainly see the moment where the Mer boy's expression had gone from sheer terror to assurance just seconds before they'd been ambushed from behind by one of their own kind. One of their own kind who had sided with the enemy against the will of the God of the Sea himself! One of their own kind who would dare to risk sullying the blood of their race by lying with prey.

If the Potter brats' relief at his appearance and refusal to leave while he was fighting with their Lord didn't make it plain that they were mates, the mystery male's instant disengagement to protect him from her attack was. Horrifying and disgusting as the thought may be Bellatrix supposed she should be grateful, in a sense, that he was so attached to the boy. The heretic may have actually killed their Lord if he hadn't abandoned their duel when he did.

She spared little mind to their year old pups sparring against the far wall and made her way to the back of the cave where her Lord lay among the small hoard of scales and weaponry which they'd amassed, licking his array of still bleeding wounds.

That the blood traitor bastard had come away not only victorious but also less injured only further wounded their pride.

"How dare he betray our people for a Mer! How dare he fight against us! How dare he challenge you, my Lord! When I find out who he is-!"

"I _know_ who he is, Bella. Who he must be."

Bellatrix pulled up short in surprise. "My Lord?"

Narrowed red eyes glared at her over the deep bite mark in his arm that he'd been nursing. "Twenty eight years ago I took my father's territory as my own; if I hadn't torn his heart from his chest myself I would have mistaken my attacker for him. I killed my entire family on that day, they were unnecessary to me, but as I rid myself of my siblings I noticed something odd: Siren litters never consist of three pups. I knew I hadn't gotten them all, but at such a young age I hadn't expected him to live. It seems that I was wrong. My brother is alive." Bloodied teeth were bared in a brutal grin. "Pity that he won't remain alive for very long."

* * *

The shock of what he'd been through had faded away almost entirely by the time Harry woke up, drowsily opening his eyes to peer around at Tom's lair. Darkness had fallen while he'd slept and the cold currents of night had settled in outside. Tom was beside him, just as he'd been when he'd last been awake, and didn't seem to have moved since lying down beside him.

Despite having claimed to not be tired, the Siren had since fallen asleep and now appeared to be entirely out cold.

In sleep his handsome face was more relaxed and open than it ever was while he was awake and was free of the creases and shadows left behind by all he'd gone through, making him appear much younger than he was. His darting eyes were visibly beneath his closed lids and his long dark lashes cast thin shadows across his cheeks. Lying at the angle that he was the claw marks on his face weren't visible and his pale lips were slightly parted, gills fluttering with the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

Harry smiled and stretched in the loose grip the of the Siren around his waist, settling back on his left arm in a better position to view the broad expanse of his muscled chest and examine the state of the wounds he'd taken. Bruises had bloomed blue-black across his skin while they'd slept and most of the smaller cuts were well on their way to disappearing. The jagged slash down the front of his chest still seemed red and inflamed but, with the help of the paste he'd used to treat them, had scabbed over. The edges were now raised and slightly pink, forming the beginnings of yet another scar.

Harry couldn't help but envy how quickly the Siren seemed to heal. Or maybe it was because of the medicinal pace; the wound on his tail had seemed to close up rather quicker than normal as well, not that that fact had kept him from being lain up for a small eternity.

He gently traced along the puckered cut. Tom didn't so much as stir.

 _Wasn't tired my arse._ Though it was no small surprise given how eventful their day had been, between the trick they'd played on Draco the disastrous meeting Tom had had with the leaders of his former Pod and the fight with his older brother. He'd passed out almost as soon as everything that needed to be done had been, and he'd only had to deal with _emotional_ exhaustion.

Partially lost in thought Harry was only half aware of the fact that his hand was wandering. Down along the contours of his chest and over the patches of the scale and the taut skin of his stomach that quivered at his touch. His fingertips slid over where his waist joined with his tail, the smooth backs of his diamond shaped scales pressing into his palm with a familiar cold hardness.

His fingertips suddenly dipped into something warm and wet and Harry jumped slightly in alarm as Tom shifted, his expression flickering. Had he missed a wound while he'd been treating him? Gingerly, he prodded at the area again, and then withdrew his hand to check for blood. Unable to see because of the darkness Harry cautiously scented them, expecting the cloying smell of iron. Instead, he smelled thick musk and the concentrated scent of Tom.

What in the Sea God's name?

Freeing himself from the lax grip around his waist with some difficulty, curiousity warring with confusion and concern, he leaned closer and squinted through the gloom. Not a missed injury, much to his relief, but a slit hidden amidst his dark scales. Prodding at it made Tom continue to twitch and shiver his breath hitching and face twisting in amusing ways which he now realized had no connection to pain, though what the real cause of it could be Harry had no idea.

Still, he found the squirming of the usually so composed Siren entertaining so he continued doing so until something poked him back and he withdrew in alarm. Tom grumbled something unintelligible and shifted where he lay and Harry leaned in closer again warily, eyeing up the suddenly protruding…

Oh. _Oh!_ So that was where it was.

…

Harry supposed that he now knew why 'normal' males and Breeders outwardly appeared the same; it was hidden. Made sense. Especially for a Siren: one less sensitive target for your opponents to use to their advantage.

But what to do with this information? With this entire situation? He could file it away for later use, lay back down beside Tom and go back to sleep until morning or he could continue his 'investigation' and see just how Tom would react to waking up worked up.

The consequences of doing so could, and almost certainly would, result in cementing their status as mates properly and pups. He'd just been banished from the reef where he'd been born, had no way of knowing if most of his family would accept his choice of mate and had just had people tell him that his children would amount to nothing but mongrels. To any normal person this might have been incredibly discouraging, but whether it was something inherent about him or simply a byproduct of being a teenager, it just made him more determined to have a happy loving family and rub it in their faces.

Emboldened by this conclusion and determined to act before he could lose his nerve, Harry nuzzled into Tom's hip and steeled himself before flicking out his tongue. Cautiously dragging the wet, pink muscle along the length of his shaft. Tom shifted again and grumbled as the Mer continued to do so, gaining confidence as he went, but it took until he grew so bold as to take his length in his mouth for his mate to finally jerk awake and in bleary confusion Tom blurted out what sounded like "I thought you didn't eat fish!"

Harry ended up laughing so hard that he had to release him to keep from choking; the Siren watching him quake and quiver in the sand with a disgruntled mix of drowsiness confusion and lust on his face which only made the little Mer's struggle to catch his breath back even harder.

"Don't get me wrong Harry, it was a sight to see and nice to wake up to but what in the abyss did you think you were doing?"

"…Sucking you off." He said once he'd regained the ability to speak, blinking up at him through his dark lashes. "Why? Was I doing it wrong?"

"Wrong? No…well, I'd assume not; I've no prior experience in the field but it felt good so that must mean something." Tom was evidently hot and bothered and Harry could practically see the horns but the Siren was fighting off the need to jump him. "But…how did this…why?"

"I woke up a bit earlier than you and was checking over how your injuries were faring, whether or not the bleeding had stopped, and while I was doing so I thought I found one I'd missed. It was actually…well…and I figured 'why not'?"

"Harry," he could tell that he was struggling just to be able to say this, "we'll wait until you're ready, until it's a better time-."

"A better time?" Harry repeated. "What better time is there than now, when I don't have to worry about what others will think of us anymore?"

"Maybe we should wait until after Voldemort's been dealt with?"

"Like you said earlier, we'll protect our pups. They'll be safe, no matter whom or what comes after them. You defeated him today and you'll be able to defeat him again. Atop that, even killing your brother won't make the ocean any less of a dangerous place." Harry felt very proud of himself, to say the least, to have been the one to present this point and could thereby excuse himself of the more childish one that immediately followed it. "I want your babies, Tom, _and_ I want to finally be mates for real. I already have to wait nine months. Don't make me wait any more than that."

The Siren sighed, his eyebrows knitting together beneath the one rouge curl of chocolate hair which simply refused to lay right, but Harry knew that he had given in-he liked to think that it was the pout that broke him-yet he still managed to ask "you're certain about this, Sea star?"

Very much done with the Siren's stalling, Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down. "Shut it, Riddle!"

Tom's sound of surprise quickly gave way to a purr of aroused satisfaction and the Siren caught a strong grip around his waist, pushing him down into the sand as his tail coiled around his own; not the loose, comfort seeking embrace that Harry had grown used to, the one that didn't extend passed the tips of their tails, but a stronger coital grip. He nipped at his lips, sharp teeth drawing blood, and slipped his forked tongue into his mouth. Purrs deepening as Harry's grip tightened in his hair.

The little Mer hissed in surprise when Tom's fingers prodded at, then slipped into, his entrance. Sharp talons cautiously grazing his tender inner walls and drawing a litany of whimpers and moans as they stretched him and prodded around until they located the spot that made his fins shudder and his tail curl. The Siren greedily devoured every sound that Harry made, chuckling at the quiet mewl that sounded through the underwater cave as he removed his fingers and slid inside.

Harry arched his back and groaned, jaw going slack and pulling Tom's head to his neck as the Siren bottomed out. Their pelvises pressing together as he resisted the urge to buck and rut, mouthing and licking along the column of the raven's throat. They remained that way for what, to Harry, seemed like forever before the brunet broke the silence.

When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Ready?"

Harry whined, caught his breath, and finally managed an unsteady "Y-Y-Yes! _Please_ , Tom! Move!"

The Siren chuckled again, a deep throaty laugh that vibrated in his chest and through the smaller raven's body below him. "As you wish."

Tom pushed against him, moving deeper into his body and pressing against the spot that made him see stars. Quickly falling into a steady rhythm of push and pull which reminded him firmly of the rocking of the sea. Harry dragged his hands down his back, his nails carving shallow scratches along his spine. Tom bit down on his collar bone, not breaking the skin but hard enough to leave a crescent shaped blue black bruise. A deep snarl building in his chest alongside the coils in their bellies, releasing into a deep moan as they both broke and warmth filled his body.

Tom slowly uncoiled his hold and rolled off him, the raven gasping softly at the sensation of him sliding free of his over sensitized body and onto his back. Harry curled into his side with a sleepy grumble as the Siren draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Think it worked?" he managed to mumble.

"It may have, it may not have. But we're going to keep going until we know for sure." He purred, Harry somehow still finding the energy within him to blush. "You said that you badly wanted pups, and what kind of mate would I be to deny you?"


	19. Family Ties

It had been three months since they'd last seen their son and though she knew that Harry was more than safe with Tom she couldn't help but be concerned. James Sirius and Remus, who didn't have the assurance that she did, were much worse off and throughout that period of time had periodically swung from bemoaning what might have gone wrong over the course of raising Harry to plotting to somehow spirit him away from the Siren without either Tom or the Pod at large noticing. It had been a slow process but Lily had finally convinced them to see enough reason to come with her to visit the by now newly mated pair.

She could only hope that James would be able to put aside his differences with Tom enough to accept him as a member of the family for the sake of Harry's happiness, and that the Siren would be able to do the same.

It was a beautiful day on the reef and even the open waters beyond it sparkled in a deceptively inviting shade of navy blue. Lily's long red hair drifted lightly about her in the slight current as she waited on the other three to join her once they'd finished listening to Lucius chiding James regarding Harry's 'reckless behavior' in 'exposing their son to a monster'. Personally, Lily felt that the boy had more than deserved the scare knowing that Harry wouldn't have allowed Tom to hurt the other Mer even if it had been a plot of revenge.

"Lily," she looked up at the sound of his voice to find James heading towards her with an uncertain expression on his face, Sirius and Remus not far behind.

"How did it go?"

"About as well as you'd expect." Sirius huffed before either of the other two could answer. "The self-important damselfish went on and on about how horrible and uncouth and irresponsible Harry was for having Riddle frighten Draco. _Frighten_ , not injure. Forgetting entirely about the fact that his brat almost got Harry _killed_!"

"Both of them did something irresponsible, Sirius. We cannot condemn one and not the other." Remus reminded him. "Siren are not creatures to be toyed with in any regard. Obviously Harry didn't learn this lesson as well as we'd have liked him to. Or even as well as we'd thought he had."

"Lily," James said again, looking almost pained, "are you _sure_ about this? Going out into Riddle's territory, into his _lair_ , without weapons?"

"We don't want to give Tom the wrong impression that we're there to harm him. And yes, we should be referring to him as Tom and not 'Riddle' anymore: he's not just a Siren now, he's Harry's mate. Part of the family."

James grimaced and Sirius made a sharp gagging sound. "Don't bloody remind me!"

Lily shook her head with a small sigh before starting off towards open water. This already wasn't going well.

With the Sea God's good grace the proceedings inside the Siren's cave, when they eventually found it, would remain cordial enough not to devolve into arguing or bloodshed.

The small group swam for maybe half an hour, keeping a wary eye out for predators, before finally locating a large cave. Deep claw marks were scratched into the scattering of boulders outside, hinting at the inhabitation of a Siren. Lily called out a greeting before proceeding without much in the way of caution. The three males paused to steel themselves and exchange glances before following her.

The entrance of the cavern gaped wide before them, lined with a menacing row of stone teeth, and constricted into a mild bottle neck almost immediately afterwards. The ribbed stone walls were grown over with yellow and purple sponges and deep green kelp. The chamber that it opened into was very large, carpeted in thick white sand, and provided a pleasant view of the water outside without exposing those inside to the elements or predators which might be lurking nearby. In the very back of the cave sat a massive hoard of treasure-everything from jewels to coins to trinkets-which reached to the ceiling and curled up in the center of it all, tucked in with a blanket of silver and gold, was Harry.

"Does Tom always let you sleep the day away, sweetheart?" the little raven jerked awake when she gently ran her fingers through his hair, wide green eyes blinking open in surprise to find them there.

"Mum?" he managed blearily. "Dad? What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you, love." She said. "Tom is off hunting?"

Harry nodded, reaching up to scrub the sleep from his face. "Yes. He went to go get food for us…And taking a nap isn't sleeping the day away, Mum. I'm just a little tired out is all. Were my siblings and I this bad?"

"You all slept normally; I'm not sure what you're trying to get at." James said. Remus and Sirius both seemed equally confused.

"I'm not certain either, darling. What do you mean?"

"When you were pregnant with us? Did my siblings and I make you as tired as Albus and Akhelios are making me?"

"A-Albus and Akhelios?" Sirius spluttered as both James and Remus went white.

"Well, we have names picked out for girls too but at this point both Tom and I feel pretty sure that our pups will be boys."

" _You're pregnant?"_

A sharp hiss emanated from the mouth of the cave. "Oceanus, what a thing to come home to." Tom's spined fin rattled as he caught James' surprise addled glare but didn't rise; a salvaged human net filled with an assortment of food dragged gently through the sand behind him. "They woke you up, Sea Star?"

"Tom! You're back!" Despite still looking bleary with sleep the raven perked up considerably at the sight of his mate. "You were gone longer than usual I was getting worried."

"Treasure, you were sleeping."

" _I'm fully capable of worrying when I'm sleeping!"_

Tom chuckled fondly; no doubt used to the swings of emotion by now. He dropped the net beside him. "I had to go a bit further than usual. Besides, I wanted to renew the markings."

Whatever reply this might have brought about was drowned out by a cavernous yawn; he stretched his tail behind him, upsetting the blanket of coins and shifting into a position which left the gentle swell of his stomach plain. "Smells good."

"You usually hate the smell of blood."

The Mer frowned and repeated "smells good" in a noticeably more petulant tone. Tom's ears flicked back briefly as he untied the net with skillful tugs of his claws. "Can they stay?"

"If they behave themselves and can stand to stomach a Siren at meal times I don't see why not." A rather pointed glance was aimed in the direction of James, Sirius and Remus as Tom ripped the tail off a lobster and handed it to Harry. "I'm not going to deny my mate his family just because I can't stand most of them in any meaningful capacity." He then added with a polite nod to Harry's mother, "hello, Lily."

"Hello, Tom."

"We can't stand you either, Riddle." James shot back. Sirius looked about ready to second that claim but Remus hushed him. "And I don't know what my son sees in you. But, obviously, I'm stuck with you." Begrudgingly, he extended his hand. "Let's make the best of it."

"To make the best of it, indeed." The Siren's armored claw dwarfed his hand and, had Tom wanted to, he could have snapped his entire arm with ease but kept his touch gentle.

Normally Harry would have been over the moon with this development but, apparently, his hormones weren't feeling it. "I want another tongue bath."

The others couldn't help but laugh when confronted with his pout. Tom made a soft chirring sound and swam back to his side. "My dear mate, this process has left you quite needy."

"Not needy!"

"Sure you're not." He rested his chin in his hair as Harry intertwined their tails again. "Eat your food. I'll surrender to fulfilling your demands once your family as gone back to the Reef as I'd rather you didn't kill me for 'embarrassing you' later."

That only made his pout deepen but he did as he was told and started to eat.

"You really think that you can take care of him?"

Tom looked up from his efforts to coax the raven to eat more at the sound of the amber tailed Mer's voice. "I want to."

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to, I was asking if you could." He said. "It's evident that you care at least something for him, but fundamentally your kind and ours are not the same. Siren live their lives in some measure of solitude. Mer do not. We need our Pods, depend on them for everything, and he gave his up for you."

"I can care for him, defend him, feed him, and offer him affection and shelter. A family. Everything that a Pod can do for him I can do for him as well!"

"And if he loses you? If you die in one of the territorial disputes your kind are known for? What then?"

Harry grabbed Tom's arm and hugged it close, hiding his face in his shoulder. The Siren looked down at him and sighed. "Such possibilities have been thought of. Just not discussed quite yet." He said. "From his reaction, it should be obvious this is a topic he prefer not to engage with if at all possible."

"He needs to. Especially now that you've put yourself so firmly and openly against Voldemort. I'm sure that you know as well as we do, if not better, that he won't take kindly to what you did."

Tom nodded stiffly. Harry pressed himself closer. "Please, I don't want to talk about this."

"Sea Star-."

"Tom, make them leave!"

He looked down at him. "Are you sure? They came all the way out here just to see you." Harry hid his face in the crook of his neck and whimpered. The Siren aimed his gaze at their…guests. "You've upset him. I think that it's best that you leave, at least for a few days. He's more emotional than he otherwise would be at current on account of his condition."

"I think he's right." Lily said, doing the best that she could to begin to pull the three other Mer back towards the entrance of the Siren's lair. "Harry shouldn't be put under undue stress while he's with pups. And Tom seems more than able to take care of him, at least for the time being. We'll come back later, once he's calmed down; and there will be no more mentions of upsetting topics!"

Remus did a good job of holding up against her glare. "I only wanted to make sure that Harry would be alright through any violence that his 'mate's' presence might invite."

Tom snarled low in his throat and showed his teeth; James and Sirius both glared at him, raising their fins in irritation. "Watch what you're suggesting with your tone, Reef Fish. You've already more than overstepped your bounds." He hissed. "Get out!"

Though the three males attempted to defiantly linger in the cave despite the Siren's evident and escalating threats Lily eventually succeeded in corralling and dragged them out. Tom remained puffed up for a good minute afterwards before he relaxed and nuzzled closer against Harry, answering the Mer's soft clicking with a deep purr.

"Allow me to reiterate my earlier comment about your hormones making you quite needy." Determining that he could eat the prey which he'd caught later, he took his smaller mate in his arms and rested him gently on the sandy bottom of his lair. "Oh, don't pout darling. I'm not complaining about your sudden personality shift towards acting like a princess. You know that I do love taking care of you."

"Not! Needy!"

Tom chuckled. "Sure you're not, Sea Star. My lovely little mate. My most precious treasure. And then there's our first liter of little ones." Delicately, almost painfully aware of his claws, Tom stroked the gentle swell of his stomach. "I'll be quite busy son with the family I'd come to think I'd never have."

"Oh ye of little faith in himself when it comes to his more tender wiles." Harry turned his head to the left, allowing his mate's forked tongue to drag over his cheek. "But I've been meaning to ask you for a while now; what will our pups do? When they're older?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, not looking up from his efforts to get at every inch of Harry's skin.

"Mer lived in large pods. Pups stay with their parents until they're of age to find a mate and start their own family. I still lived with my parents, as you know." He said. "But Siren are turned out on their own while still young, aren't they? To begin looking for their own territory."

"They are. But I fail to see what you're trying to get at."

"Our pups, Tom. Half-Mer and Half-Siren. What will they do? And what will we do?" he asked. "My instinct will be to keep them close until they're near adults. Yours will be to run them off past a certain age. But what will their's be?"

"There's no way for us to know as I don't believe a mating pair like us has ever happened before outside of myth and legend." Tom began working on his emerald scales. "We'll wait and see what they want to do and will adjust accordingly. But you needn't worry about not being kept busy. We'll have plenty more pups after this litter."

His tail curled at the end and he nestled down further into the sand.

"Do you remember the Temple of Oceanus, Sea Star?"

"The one you pointed out while we were waiting for the whale to take us down into the Lightless Reaches." He asked. "I do. Why?"

"Because I want you to go there if my brother returns. If anything happens to me,"

"Tom-."

"No, Harry, for the sake of my sanity and your safety we need to have at least a brief discussion." Tom said. "There's a second entrance towards the back of this cave; a Siren wouldn't be able to fit through it, but you would. And then you'll head to the Temple; you remember the way. You'll be safe there. Our pups will be safe there."

"Tom-."

"Just promise me." The Siren insisted, finishing with the tongue bath and nestling down beside him. "Just promise me that you'll do as I've asked and I'll never bring it up again."

"…Alright." He said after another moment. "If something happens, I'll do as you've asked. I promise."

He spent the rest of the night clinging to his mate in the dark.


	20. Blood in the Water

Almost six months had passed and by this point Harry was more than ready for the whole debacle to be over; it was a good thing that his mate hadn't been pulling his tail when he'd said that he liked taking care of him because he'd stopped being able to swim in any competent manner at just past seven months along and now, at almost nine, he'd grown quite tired of having to constantly sit in the back of the cave and depend on Tom for everything.

The last few weeks had been calm but eventful in many respects; Tom's paranoia crescendoed to an almost alarming level before finally petering out, much to Harry's considerable relief. Both his family and his friends had come to visit them a number of times and though things had remained tense between the four older males it seemed, at least to Harry, that they'd begun to head down the road of learning to tolerate the other in a relatively peaceful capacity.

The twins had very nearly driven his mate and Nagini both over the edge of insanity but, somehow, Tom had managed to tolerate them as well. It had obviously been a painful thing for him to do, and just as obviously was only done for the sake of his own happiness.

He'd made very sure that just how grateful he was for that fact was made absolutely clear.

But things had changed a few hours earlier after Tom had returned from a hunt, red eyes wide and every one of his fins raised and rattling in alarm. The water had felt…wrong, it was a fact that he'd picked up on immediately upon waking but hadn't been able to determine why and the brunet hadn't been in any way willing to tell him what had made him so agitated.

The Siren had now posted himself just within the stone toothed maw of their lair, posture tense and body still but for the flicker of his gills as he hung in the water. Poised upon the precipice of…something. Making occasional false starts forward and, from time to time, letting loose with a deep growl which made the water within the cave shake.

No matter how many times he clicked or chirred at him in an effort to call his mate over Harry saw no affect. Tom remained stationed at the mouth of the cave without even so much as a twitch and gave no hint that he'd even heard him. Still and motionless. Eventually, with a resigned sigh, the raven haired Mer gave up in attempting to catch his attention and resigned himself to simply admiring the view of his mate's powerful back which his position provided.

Harry perked up nervously when the Siren suddenly went stiff, the fin down his back shooting upwards into the full mast position of threat and warning as his ears pinned back. He coiled back from the opening, slipping into the shadows, and rushed towards him. The expression on his face and continued darting of his red eyes to and away from the opening of his lair made Harry's heart drop.

"Tom?"

The Siren made an effort at a comforting sound but it came out strained and broken and only made the Mer more nervous. He clung onto him with a whine of fear as the brunet tried to push him towards the narrow exit hidden behind the towering hoard at the back of the cave.

"You need to go."

"No, I-! Tom!"

"No, Harry, you _need_ to go!" He managed to gently pry him free and push him away. "Nagini, go with him. If I don't come to get the two of you by night fall, assume that…I lost. Head to the Temple without me."

"But-!"

"Oceanus, Harry! He's here! My brothers managed to find us and it looks like he's brought half of his forces with him. I won't risk your life or our pups by having you anywhere near the line of fire!"

"You can't fight him, Tom. Not if you're outnumbered by that much! You'll be killed!" This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! It had to be a joke! A joke or a drill! Harry desperately searched his face for any hint that he was acting, that none of what he was saying was actually true, but found nothing. "I don't want to lose you. I can't-our pups! What about our babies; they've never even gotten to meet you. You can't go out there! You _can't."_

"Sea star-."

"Come with me."

Tom sighed heavily, ears drooping and expression pained. "I can't fit. That tunnel is too small for me. Harry, I can't go with you. And you can't stay any longer than you already have; the only way I'll have any advantage over Voldemort is if I prevent him from cornering me in this cave. You need to go."

"Tom!" He slung his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, his tears dispersing away into the water around them. Tom wrapped his arms around him, holding him close but careful to keep his grip gentle so as not to hurt either him or their litter, hot skin and smooth scales pressing against his body. Their tails briefly twinning, though the grip was tight. It was the last time. The last time that he would see him. The last time that he would-. _No!_ Don't think about that! He couldn't think about that; it wasn't true; it couldn't be true! "I love you."

"I love you too, Sea star. All of you." He barely stopped his voice from breaking. Reluctantly releasing his grip on both his waist and his tail Tom again nudged him towards the little tunnel. This time, aware of the distressed shifting of their pups, Harry allowed himself to be pushed away.

With one final look back over his shoulder at his mate he turned towards the tunnel and the tensely waiting snake. Once reasonably certain that Harry would follow her, she set off down it.

The passageway was very narrow and at more than one point Harry feared that he'd become stuck. The sounds of a ferocious fight echoed dimly to him just as he made it halfway through, but by the time he came out the other side he was no longer near enough to hear anything and his attempt to turn back to watch the opening he'd just wriggled out of in the futile hope that Tom had somehow follow after them was thwarted by Nagini.

"We cannot sit out in the open. The entrance of the tunnel may be discovered; the Twisted One's brainless minions may come looking for the end. Suitable cover can be found not far from here; we'll wait for Tom to come and find us until night fall, and then move on as he said."

He didn't want to move any further than he already had but knew that she was right; it was better not to risk that they'd be caught so soon. Exhausted already by his advanced condition and terrified for his mate's bleak prospects of survival he allowed himself to be led away into a thick forest of kelp.

The wait lasted hours but it felt like centuries to Harry. He spent every moment of it staring in the direction of Tom's lair, desperately hoping that he'd see the Siren come over the rise wounded-perhaps badly so-but alive. But with each degree the water darkened his hopes dwindled and his efforts to convince himself that Tom had simply gone another route rang more and more hollow.

"We need to leave." There was notable pain in the serpent's words. She knew the reality of what Harry refused to let himself accept so easily. Tom was gone. "There's nothing for us here, now. We need to set out for the Temple immediately if we stand any chance of making it there in time for you to have your litter in any place of safety."

But he was only half listening to her. Even while knowing that she was right and more than aware of what he'd find he couldn't bring himself to leave without seeing definitive proof.

Knowing better than to attempt to circle around to the front of Tom's lair in case their attackers were still there, Harry forced himself back through the narrow passage for a second time. By the time he made it out he'd almost run out of energy completely and paused against the wall to catch his breath before turning his attention to his surroundings.

The cave was empty, Tom's carefully amassed hoard picked clean to the last coin. All of it taken away as trophies of war. Containing a whimpered sob just as it threatened to teeter off the tip of his tongue Harry felt a chill of dread go down his spine. He knew that his mate's pride would never allow for such a dishonor to occur. Knew that, if he'd lived through the attack, he'd never have allowed a rival Siren to so much as lay a finger on even a single coin.

A glint of silver caught his eyes just as he moved to turn away, covered up by sand and missed entirely by the invaders that had shattered his home. Harry brushed aside the piles of pale cold grains and lifted up the last remaining piece of the hoard.

The Sword of Gryffindor.

The weapon of a Land Tail hero who had answered to Neptune. A supposedly magical blade, if only in the hands of the 'chosen'. The first courting gift exchanged between them. He'd hold onto it as a reminder of what he'd all but surely lost, if nothing else.

Needing to find where Tom, or at least whatever might be left of him, was he proceeded forward. Slowly edging closer to the mouth of the ransacked cave and peering out into the now dark water beyond.

Empty. It was only small comfort that the monsters that had taken everything from him were no longer nearby. Harry looked up. Moonlight filtered silently down from the surface above, revealing the red tinge of the surrounding water. He looked down.

Tom lay fallen not far below him, his body so badly torn that he was almost unrecognizable, half buried in the bloodstained sand.

By then Harry had already known that he'd been killed but to see proof of it, to see the body, was something entirely different than what he was prepared for.

It was irrational, but as he swam towards where he laid Harry expected the Siren to twitch. To make a sound. Respond in some way to the soft call he gave as he reached his side.

But beside the motion of the current against his tattered fins Tom lay motionless. Half of his tail had been stripped of scales-the opaque black diamonds now scattered carelessly across the area-and had been laid open down the whole of its length to reveal white bone and ragged meat. He was cold when Harry touched him, jerking back when his fingers sank into a hidden wound.

Nagini had been right. There was nothing left for them there, now. He didn't want to leave him, lying out in the open to be eaten by scavengers, but didn't have another choice. In his condition he didn't have the strength to properly bury him in the sand and even if he had there wasn't the time.

Harry paused only long enough to collect a small handful of the nearest scales, enough for one to be kept by himself and each of his children, before joining the Sea Crate at the mouth of the cave.

There was a long journey yet ahead of them.


	21. Dark Water

He didn't know how long he'd been out their floundering helplessly through the darkness of open water but it had to have been at least a full cycle of day and night since everything had changed. Night had turned to day and then to night again. There hadn't been any chance for him to eat or rest, having not found any place of shelter that would be sufficient to spend even a single night in safety, nor any source of food.

The Temple of Oceanus was still so far away, and he was running out of energy. Didn't know how much longer he could keep swimming.

And to think that they'd only made it to the drop off.

Nagini hadn't been able to decide between urging him to continue onwards or urging him to stop and rest and had been periodically telling him to do each about once every hour or so. When she'd finally stopped Harry was relieved-as much as he could hope to be in his numbed state-when the mixed messages had finally stopped.

He'd held onto the three black scales he'd taken with him for as long as he could but with his ever mounting exhaustion his grip began to grow slack. Eventually Harry had no longer been able to trust himself to maintain his grip and rather than risk losing the only physical piece of Tom that he had left, he'd shut the scales inside the golden locket which hung around his neck.

The sword trailed its sharp blade heavy behind him, the silver and ruby hilt warm to the touch and seeming almost as if it were sticking to his hand.

At least he didn't have to worry about dropping his only real defense.

He was surprised that his inelegant flailing-because that was really what his attempts at swimming were at this point-hadn't attracted any predators to them. Harry wasn't sure if he felt more relieved or concerned by that fact. Had he simply not been noticed somehow, though how he would have escaped that while moving with all the subtlety of a blind and very badly wounded fish Harry had no idea, or was he being stalked by something large and hungry that he simply hadn't seen yet?

Cold fear shooting down his spine, he turned to look over his shoulder in search of any signs of hunters on their trail but found nothing. There were no changes in the flow of water around them. No darting shadows.

Murklight Trench gaped below him like a black mouth set deep into the ocean's floor. Harry tried not to think about both what could be lurking down there or the time that Tom had taken him down into it in equal measure.

If he started to think of what he'd lost now he'd break down. And he couldn't afford to do that until they'd reached the Temple and could be relatively sure that they'd found some measure of safety.

If they ever reached the Temple at all.

He was so tired. So, so tired. His body felt as if it had been carved out of solid rock. His tail felt numb from over use and it was difficult to maneuver his fins into the proper configuration necessary for turning and controlling his direction in the water. With every inch he moved forward he either rose or sank by a number of feet, creating a serpentine pattern which he couldn't pull out of and was draining his remaining energy even faster than simply swimming in a straight line would have.

And to make matters worse he'd begun to experience a radiating pulse of terrible pain. It didn't happen often, maybe once every handful of hours, but by the third time it happened he'd been more than able to put two and two together and determine exactly what it was.

He'd begun to go into labor.

He could will himself to hold on all that he wished but it ultimately wouldn't be enough. Even if he hadn't been so tired and weak , even if he'd been able to swim properly, he wouldn't have been able to make it to the Temple in time. Not from where they were now.

It looked so close, he could see it looming at what seemed to be just over the horizon, but his eyes conspired with the distance to lie to him. What was it that Tom had said the real distance was, at the speed a Mer could manage? A handful of days? A week?

He wasn't going to make it there. He wasn't going to make it any further than he already had. Harry couldn't tell if it was day or night or which direction was up or down anymore. His vision had begun to go black and he'd started to hear a series of squeals and beeps echoing through the water around them a number of hours before. There wasn't the time for them to sleep, but he couldn't go on any more without resting. It wasn't safe. There wasn't any shelter. He hadn't even made it entirely across Murklight Trench. Would fall down into the dark chasm and sink into the abyss. But he didn't have a choice.

His body had locked up and he'd begun to fall already, his clouded mind slow to pick up on the fact even as it happened. The world was closing in around him. Harry couldn't pinpoint if the increasing cold and darkness was because he was slipping into the trench or because he was losing consciousness or because he was dying and was about to see Tom again.

But if that was the case what about their pups? Their precious little babies who had never gotten a chance to live and who would die with him. As much as he desperately wanted to be with his mate again he couldn't let that happen. Couldn't die, at least not until the pair were old enough to be able to fend for themselves.

But there wasn't anything that he could do about his circumstances now. That was a choice left up to the Gods. He couldn't even move by this point. Barely had awareness of anything around him. Had lost all sense of feeling.

A thunderous squeal shattered the water around him as a positively massive shape, many times larger than both the whale that had taken them down into the Lightless Reaches and the squid that had attacked them there combined, closed in from above him as darkness flooded in completely.

Cold water rushed over and around him as he lay coiled up atop of something large and warm, covered in a thick coating of long coarse hair. Whatever it was moved at a speed far greater than even a Siren was capable of and shook beneath him with the force of another series of earsplitting clicks. Still feeling incredibly weak but able to rouse himself back to a state of partial awareness he raised his head to look around and opened his eyes.

They broke the surface of the sea a moment later, blinding him with fierce sunlight, and a loud snorting hiss joined in amongst the seemingly endless high pitched shrieks of the drifting gulls which hung thick in the air. Harry squinted against the bright light and tilted his head upwards in time to see a towering jet of water which was quick to rain back down atop his head. Managing to scrape together enough wherewithal to shake himself out and push his bangs away from his eyes to clear his vision he turned his head to find the geyser's source and was confronted by a single giant hole behind which spanned a near endless stretch of the creature's titanic grey-blue body.

He'd been rescued by a whale; a massive one that seemed to be of a very different sort than the one that Tom had 'introduced' him to.

All around them, stretching off in every direction, was an endless expanse of heaving sapphire blue. The sky was cloudless and the warmth of the sun chased away the chill of the open water from his skin but he wasn't given the chance to really shake off the cold as, with another snuffling snort and much smaller jet of water, the whale arched its back and slipped again beneath the surface taking Harry down with it.

How long had he been unconscious? Where were they? How much further did they have to go until they reached the Temple of Oceanus, if that was even where they were going now?

Harry wasn't able to even attempt to answer any of those questions before he was forced to curl in on himself by another near crippling wave of pain which crashed over him, followed quickly by three more. His eyes watering and his lips bleeding from where he'd bitten them, he again raised his head in a desperate effort to locate the Fathom Mountains and the ancient structure placed atop them, but pulled up short when he realized just how near to the Temple they had come.

But were they near enough? He couldn't tell. He was close, now, from how often the waves of pain were coming, and really didn't want to be stuck in the position of giving birth on top of a whale.

"It's been three days." He jumped at the sudden sound of Nagini's voice as she slithered towards him, having all but forgotten the fact that she'd accompanied him. "We'll have to leave the whale soon; it will only be moving passed, and not to or over, the Temple."

"How much longer do we have?" he could only hope that he'd be capable of swimming through the now near constant pain. At the latest, with every attempt on his part made to stall them, their litter would arrive by the end of the next morning and then, at least, he'd have another piece of Tom to keep with him. Provided that he made it through the arduous birthing process, and with how weak and stressed the destruction of his home and following flight had left him there was enough of a risk that he wouldn't to concern him.

"Perhaps an hour." She told him. "Take the time that we have left to rest."

It wasn't as if he possessed the energy to do anything else. As Harry settled back down into his former positon coiled up against the cold he set his eyes on the dark form of the structure looming ever closer.


	22. Reunion

Without the timely assistance from the whale Harry knew for certain that they'd never have made it to the Temple of Oceanus. Even now, with the creature's great shadow disappearing off into the distance and the structure looming large just ahead the raven Mer wasn't certain that he'd be able to make it inside.

Nagini had swam out ahead of him and was now halfway to the entrance, Harry doing the best that he could to force his body to follow. Below him yawned a gulf of dark blue water and the razor sharp edge of the Fathom Mountain's sheer rock face. He didn't want to sink down into that murky void; doing so would be almost as bad as sinking into Murklight Trench-a fate which he had only narrowly avoided-because he knew that he wouldn't have the strength necessary to swim back up on his own and the Sea Crate certainly wouldn't have been capable of helping him.

Abruptly the water around him stirred where it had once been still and the great gust of a current which had most certainly not been there before picked him up and hurled him towards the Temple. Startled and unable to resist the flow of the cold water the little raven went spinning over the naked clifftop-littered with fallen columns covered in strange symbols, though with his upside down position and swift speed Harry couldn't make out if they were letters in a different language than his own or simply the products of age-and up a set of crumbling steps.

Just when he feared that he'd be flung violently against the unyielding stone walls of the ancient structure the current released him and disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Dazed and with his heart still racing from the unexpected experience, Harry's stunned form was left to drift softly down onto a patch of white sand which had built up just within the no longer existent door.

The only patch of sand that Harry had seen for miles. As if it had been left there specifically for him to drop onto. Nagini rushed down to him as he gingerly lifted himself up onto his hands.

"Are you alright?" she demanded. "What happened? What was that?"

He hadn't the slightest doubt that her concern had more to do with Tom's pups than him-they'd begun to get along better but Harry still knew that the Sea Crate was less than fond of him-but he still answered her. "Yes. I'm fine. And I don't know; that current came out of nowhere."

Harry turned his attention away from her to look instead into the hall ahead of them. Unlike the Temple of Neptune back on the reef the entrance hall was unclogged by sand and wreckage and very dark: it felt more like he was staring down the throat of a monster than looking into a building, and it made his fins pin back with unease.

They weren't alone. He could feel as much, deep down in his bones. There was a presence in the water with them, a powerful one, and it was watching.

Frightened, Harry checked the area around them: he half expected to see some great water dragon to come rushing at them from out of the depths but saw nothing. A very large part of him didn't want to be there. But they'd already come so far. There wasn't any chance that he'd be able to make it anywhere else. And Tom had told him that he'd be safe here.

Harry trusted his mate to know what to do to protect them, even when he was no longer with them. And this was where he'd been raised, after his family had died.

Maybe he'd feel better about being there once he wasn't sitting out exposed in the open doorway; catching his breath and pushing aside the lingering aversion to proceeding down the hallway in front of them, he swam on.

The hall was eerily silent but for the settling of stone and the distant echo of the waves far above. Floating clumps of gooey sediment hung suspended in the water around him, casting everything with a sickly greenish tinge. It was much colder this far out into open water, and already Harry had forgotten what it was like to live without shivering.

His overworked muscles were stiff and difficult to move. His empty stomach begged for food but he ignored it. Spying the arched doorway at the hall's other end he proceeded through with the now silent Sea Crate just behind.

The room on the other side was cavernous and filled to the ceiling with an echoing void. Statues lines the walls, their features obscured by shadows and the brackish water. Harry didn't even bother to spare them the slightest glance, dragging himself behind the stone altar standing at the front and curling up into the smallest ball that he could manage.

Everything hurt, even discounting the now near constant labor pains which racked his body, and he was so tired that he could have easily closed his eyes and slept forever. It would only be hours, now, before their pups arrived. Born on the stone floor of the ancient, empty Temple where their fallen Father had grown up. To a Bearer who likely wouldn't survive much longer himself.

Nagini had managed to keep Tom alive long enough for another Siren to find him and take him in. He could only hope that she'd be able to do the same again.

 _Tom._ He'd done everything that he could not to think of his Mate out in the open ocean, but they were safe now. Nothing would come for them here. He missed him so badly. Why hadn't that damned tunnel been bigger? Why hadn't he been stronger? They should have fought together.

Then they would both have died, in all likelihood, but at least they'd still have been together.

Unable to hold back anymore, frightened alone and in terrible pain, the litter Mer shattered into hitching sobs. He'd lost everything: his home, his Mate, any ability to contact his family and friends. Were they even still alive? For all he knew the reef could have been overrun by now.

The feeling of being watched had returned, the creeping sensation of an unfamiliar gaze against his skin much stronger than it had been before. He raised his head to look and froze; floating there in the darkness, staring at him, were a pair of gigantic red eyes.

If this thing in the Temple with him was a Siren, it had to be at least fifty feet long; if he squinted and strained his eyes he could just make out a massive tail coiling about the walls and ceiling. Either a monster had moved in since Tom had set out to find his own territory or the God of the Deep Places had never left.

Harry really didn't know which option was the more frightening one; he pressed himself as flat as he could against the floor and made himself as still and as quiet as possible in the hopes that it would lose interest and go away.

"Why are you crying, child?" even while making an evident attempt not to speak harshly its voice rattled the water around him. He doubted that Nagini would have been any help against this being but he still wished that he knew where she was because at least then he wouldn't have been alone at its mercy. "I could feel your distress from leagues away. What has happened to bring a Mer into these hallowed halls; it's been many centuries since I've seen one of your people."

When he attempted to speak all that would come out was a strangled squeak.

"You do not need to be afraid. You're sage as long as you need shelter here. Now tell me what happened, child; I cannot help you if I do not know what must be fixed."

There was a persuasive power to the Sea God's words, now, and before Harry even knew what was happening everything that had happened to him in recent days was pouring from his lips onto the stone altar between them.

"My home has been taken from me by a monster, my first litter will be born soon and my mate has been killed. He was a Siren and he died defending us from his older brother, who killed his family when he was a pup and tried to kill him."

"His older brother?" a grim understanding seemed to dawn on what little could be seen of the Sea God's features. "Tom."

"Yes. I-how did you know his name?"

The waters within the Temple rippled and the shadows closed in around the massive figure as it shrank until what floated before him could easily have been mistaken for any other Siren. His hair was short and blonde and the scales of his tail were such a dark shade of blue that they almost appeared black. "Because I raised him, here. Though he never knew the truth of who I was." He said. "Voldemort has cut him down? That's unfortunately to hear."

It was a whole hell of a lot more than just 'unfortunate' to him, but Harry was still too grief stricken at the time to manage anger. "I miss him so much. I just want him back. I'd give anything."

Oceanus sighed, "There may be something which can be done, but such a thing cannot be done without a cost. For a life to be returned, a life must first be given."

A life for a life? He could have Tom back, but in order to do so would have to be responsible for the death of someone else? Even desperate as he was Harry doubted that he could go through with such a thing, and in some ways that realization felt like losing him all over again.

"It needn't be as literal as you fear, child. Give this litter as care takers to the Temples when they come to be of age; that will prove sufficient payment. Do you have something of him that can be used to call him back?"

The scales! Harry nearly dropped the locket around his neck as he ripped the clasp open, scattering the three black scales across the grimy floor. He gathered them up quickly and held them out like golden coins. "Will these work?"

The scales were taken from him with the delicate touch of curved claws. It hurt to think of how much they were like Tom's; he just wouldn't acknowledge that fact. He'd have him back soon anyway, so what did painful reminders matter? "Yes. These will be sufficient."

"And how long will it take? Tom…will he be here to see our babies arrive?"

"It will only take moments, so far as your awareness is concerned. Your Mate will have returned to you by the time that you wake up."

"Wake up?" Harry repeated in confusion. "What do you mean? I am awake."

Pale lips peeled back over pointed teeth. "Are you so certain of that, child?"

Green eyes popped open, adjusting quickly to the darkness overhead. The ceiling above him was still the same as it had been when he'd drifted off, covered in calcified growths and more of that slimy green stuff that was floating around everywhere. He was still alone. It had been nothing but a dream.

Throat closing up and already sore eyes once more beginning to burn, Harry quickly lifted the locket and popped it open; wanting what sparse comfort could be gained from the scales inside.

Except they weren't inside. The locket was empty.

"Sea Star?" his voice sounded thicker than normal, as if not quite used to speaking any longer, but Harry still recognized it immediately. It was him. It was Tom! "But, I…how did I end up back here? And how am I alive? What have you done?"

The little Mer turned his head in the direction that the words were coming from and couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't see his features through the gloom but he was still instantly recognizable. He whimpered and lifted both arms towards him; that was all it took to call the Siren to him.

He could feel countless new, raised scars along his back and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Tucking his face beneath his chin and letting out a second whimper, this one answered with a low purr. "You _were_ dead! You were dead! Voldemort killed you but I…he…you're back now! You're back! I thought that I'd lost you forever, Tom!"

The brunet sighed and nestled down beside him; twinning their tails together only seemed to make the raven cry harder. "You're not in any sort of state to give coherent answers, are you?"

"No, I- _Aah!"_

"You're in pain?"

" ** _I'm in labor, idiot!"_**

 _"You are?"_ if it hadn't been for the hunger, stress and pain he'd had to go through in the recent past Harry might have found the Siren's sudden shock comical. "When did this happen? How far are you?"

"A few days ago. And not far."

"Have you eaten since the attack?"

"No."

"I'll go and-."

" _No!"_ Tom cringed when Harry caught his hand in an iron grip. " _Don't you dare leave me here, Tom Marvolo Riddle! You can go hunting_ _ **after**_ _I've popped out your bloody demon children!"_

His finned ears flicked back. "It sounds like someone is quite a bit more than just 'in labor'."

" _Oh, shut up! You do this next time! I never want another litter again!"_

"Let's wait until you're back in your right mind to make decisions like that, love."

" _I'm perfectly within my right mind!"_

"Sure you are, Sea Star, but you'll lose your voice if you keep this up." The Siren had done a remarkable job of keeping calm, though he certainly seemed to be in pain. Apparently the raven Mer's current grip was a great deal stronger than the pinch of an angry lobster. "Just focus on breathing for now. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Thankfully, for both their sakes, Tom turned out to be right about that; close to an hour later the brunet had two blind, clumsy pups and one incredibly out of it Mate to care for. To his relief, despite how weak the whole ordeal had made him, Harry had made it out the other side unscathed.

"You were right; they both turned out to be boys."

"I thought we both thought they would be."

"The half conscious raven shook his head. "It was mostly you."

"Either way, they turned out beautifully. And that's all on your account." He said. "Still certain about not wanting more?"

"Tom, when did I say that I didn't want more?"

The Siren smirked. "Never mind. I must have misheard." Their first born, Akhelios, squawked loudly and soon incited his brother into mimicking him. Cautious of his talons, Tom gently passed the squirming pair to the exhausted Mer. "Why don't you feed them while I worry about finding something to feed you?"

"Sounds good." Harry mumbled. Akhelios made swift use of the tiny claws he'd inherited to wriggle free of his Bearer's lax grip and make for the nearest source of milk while Albus seemed much more concerned with snuggling for the moment. "We need to go back to the reef, Tom."

"I know. And we will. But not yet. You're in no shape to be traveling right now, they won't be able to make the distance for at least a week and I'm sure that the Reef Guard can manage for a while on their own." He said. "Just focus on resting for now." A sleepy grumble was all that he received in response. "I'll be back soon. Try to stay awake."


	23. Return to the Reef

_Between the recovery of his mate and the rapid initial growth in which his two pups had gained their sight learned to swim and doubled in size from the length of his hand to the length of his forearm the week immediately following their birth had been quite the eventful one. Albus had quickly proved to be the shyer of the two of them and though he'd been a bit more comfortable while they'd been out in open water now that they'd reached the reef he'd pressed himself flush against Harry's tail and was now clinging tightly to his Bearer's fins. Akhelios seemed undaunted by the sudden change in surroundings despite the sense of danger which the two adults could keenly sense hanging in the water. He'd fearlessly struck out ahead of them and attempted to chase after the colorful fish that he saw until the young parents couldn't take the fear of losing sight of him anymore._

 _To spare both Harry's sanity and his own Tom had somewhat forcibly retrieved him from the pursuit of a badly frightened crab. His elder son now squirmed wildly in his gentle but stern grip, slashing uselessly at his armored hands with all the ferocity of an adult Siren and chewing on his thumb. His indignant squawks were muffled, but not wanting to draw undue attention to them Tom aimed a warning growl at him._

 _Red speckled green eyes turned up at him and Akhelios let out a short questioning bark before resuming his former occupation of chewing on his thumb._

 _"He's teething." Though clearly nervous Harry wasn't able to keep the softness from his voice. "You don't need to be so harsh with him, Tom. He's only a week old."_

 _"I'm not being 'harsh' with him, Sea Star. I'm trying to keep him quiet so I can keep all three of you safe." Not releasing his hold on his son but loosening his grip now that he was certain the pup's oral fixation would keep him in place for the time being Tom looked around them with narrowed eyes, his gaze flickering from sea fans to hunks of coral to softly waving copse of sea grass; everything was suspect for harboring a hidden threat. "I know that you're just as aware of it as I am. Your concerns about the reef were more than accurate; something's gone wrong. Things here are not as you left them."_

 _He could see the desire to be defensively nurturing of his liter, even against his own Mate, waring with the knowledge that Tom was right on the raven Mer's face. Harry appeared to still be suffering some lingering effects of the ordeal that they'd both been through since the loss of Tom's territory to his brother's hand but though Tom would have preferred to have kept both his Mate and his children away from the reef for a while longer-or forever to keep them out of harm's way-Harry had refused to take even a moment beyond the minimum time after which Tom was willing to allow him to the leave the Temple of Oceanus to recover. "I know. But…did you have to growl at him like that?"_

 _He gently pulled Akhelios free of his father's grasp and was promptly bitten on the thumb, drawing blood. Harry cringed but didn't release him and gently pulled his finger free of the little half-Siren's jaws. "Well, we definitely know which of the two of us Akhelios has taken after."_

 _"I'd thought I was being sufficiently stern given the situation. But we can discuss the aspects of proper parenting at a later date. After this bleeding war is over, perhaps." Tom gently took Harry's bitten hand and pulled it towards him to examine the superficial wound. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, Tom, his teeth aren't even half an inch long yet. He didn't mean to hurt me, he just doesn't know the difference between chewing on your hand and chewing on mine." He said. Akehlios looked up at Tom, then swiveled his head to look at Harry and squawked. "We've been traveling all day, Tom, and I'm sure our babies are both tired and hungry. And it'll be dark soon. We should find shelter before something finds us."_

 _"I was thinking the same." He said, once more looking around at their immediate surroundings. "It shouldn't be too difficult for us to reach from here; let's head back to our little 'meeting spot."_

The slight pain of something sharp digging into the fins on his left ear roused Tom from the exhausted sleep he'd fallen into; he flicked his ear free of the disturbance, causing the little menace which had nested in his curls to let out an indignant bark. Snickering, he reached up with one hand and lifted his son's small body from where the young half-Siren had been crouched in ambush atop his head and as expected Akhelios immediately attacked his nearest finger. His small but already quite powerful tail wrapping around his wrist like the coils of a snake.

Looking at both of his pups in retrospect Tom supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised that his older son displayed all the hallmarks of a predator in the making where his younger son did not; Akhelios could easily have been mistaken for a full blood Siren, if not for his eyes and the vibrant crimson of his scales. He lacked a few of the Siren's extraneous display fins and the ridge of spines down his back was, for now, less pronounced but that was about where the differences ended. Albus, however, was the exact opposite; with a longer tail than normal, small claws and darker blue scales than a Mer would normally have he was otherwise similar to his Bearer.

And was currently curled up beside Tom's still blissfully sleeping Mate as the faint grey light of morning filtered in through the narrow opening of the small cave carved into the side of the reef.

"You, trouble, are awake far too early." He grumbled, making a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself from his grip before becoming distracted by a cavernous yawn. Akhelios immediately let go of his finger to mimic him, opening his mouth as wide as it would go and sticking his forked tongue out with his two rows of tiny teeth on full display. "Well, you've certainly inherited Harry's playful streak." Gently scratching under his chin earned a sleepy glare and a disgruntled squeak which only made him smile wider. "There's plenty of time for you to get around to being a Lord of the Ocean in your own right, little one. No point in rushing."

Tom crossed the little cave with a twitch of his tail and, with minor trouble, coaxed his son to settle down beside his brother. With one final perturbed glower and indignant squawk, Akhelios curled up and went back to sleep.

They'd be in for it once their children passed out of the pup stage, he could already tell. Sighing to himself, Tom carefully went about the delicate process of nuzzling his Mate awake without waking either of his children. The raven grumbled discontentedly but dragged his eyes open and raised his head; the chuffing sound he made instead of words was doubtlessly meant to be a question. Likely about what he was waking him up so early for.

"I'm going out to get something for us to eat when you're prepared to actually wake up." Harry stuck his tongue out at him and Tom snickered. "I'll be back soon, but I thought I should let you know so you didn't worry if you woke up and found me gone."

Harry nodded before collapsing back against the sand and promptly passing out again. Tom doubted that he'd remember any of what he'd just told him, but at least he could say that he tried if the little Mer went after him about 'worrying him' later.

Casting one final fond look at his own perfectly troublesome family Tom slipped from their temporary lair and set about finding food. Fish for him, shellfish and greenery for Harry. Milk, still, for their litter as they were yet too young for solid food despite the recent appearance of Akhelios teeth.

And all the while he'd have to keep a sharp eye out of any threats; Siren, Mer or otherwise.

Handling his own needs was simple enough, thought it took him a considerably longer time than usual to satisfy his hunger while surrounded by much smaller fish than he was used to. Handling the rest of his agenda for being out there was decidedly more difficult.

At one point Tom was forced to hide inside a giant cauldron sponge to avoid detection by a pair of unfamiliar male Siren and a third that he recognized immediately as Bellatrix. It was difficult for him to restrain himself as they passed by but he managed to do so by a thin margin, glaring over the rim of the sponge which concealed him but not acting on his far more violent impulses.

He moved on quickly once they'd left lest he think better of not following them.

Tom had negotiated the hostile waters of the Reef for another fifteen minutes more before stumbling on a small patch of Sea Pears, soon after finding himself at spear point.

The Mer wasn't one he recognized-not that he knew all that many of Harry's fellows, admittedly-and appeared rather young and equally terrified.

Annoyed with the setback but relieved that it had ultimately been a remaining member of the Reef Guard and not his older brother that he'd run across, the Siren seized the spear by the shaft before the Mer could do anything that he'd regret.

"Not every Siren is out to kill you on sight, though I suppose I can't fault you for thinking that given everything that's happened." He growled, the young Guard's efforts to free his weapon amounting to nothing. "And even if I wanted to hurt you I'm a bit too busy at the moment to be bothered; if you'd stop trying to free the weapon and would answer my questions I'd appreciate that. It's testing my patience to be cordial as it is."

"Can you blame him for being frightened of you, Riddle? The newer members of the Guard aren't all that much more than able bodied civilians; everyone that can be spared is fighting at this point. He doesn't know you as anything different than any other Siren." The scarred and haggard looking Mer could only muster up a tired half-glare. "Relax, Terry. He's not a threat."

Tom's ears flicked back. "I wouldn't go that far." The glare became slightly harsher. The Siren put his teeth on full display in a wolfish grin, releasing the spear once certain he wouldn't be stabbed. The younger Mer couldn't flee the area fast enough. "I get it that you're getting desperate with my brother's encroach, but that one seems a little jumpy."

"You're dead."

"I'm not."

"We saw your body, Tom, when he went looking for your help."

A tinge of amusement was now clear in the Siren's expression. "I didn't say I wasn't dead, Potter. I simply stated the obvious-or I'd think it would be obvious-fact that I'm not dead _now_. As for how that's possible… the impossible seems to occur around your son quite frequently." Tom returned his attention to gathering up the sea pears that he'd picked and dropped when the other Guard had first made an appearance. "What happened in the time I've been… indisposed? You are faring much better against Voldemort than this, last that I remember."

It seemed that he'd hit a bit of a sore subject, if the sour expression James now wore was anything to go by. "Surprise and force; we could only resist for so long and he knew it. Knew that we would break eventually, and that he only had to wait until we collapsed under the weight of our leader's incompetence. It seems that he spent that time focusing on getting rid of you."

"Indeed." He huffed. "Still took him an inordinate amount of time to find my lair; I suppose tracking isn't brother dearest's strong point."

"How is my son? And my grandchildren?"

"Safe, and I intend to keep them that way to the best of my abilities though I know better than to think that I stand a chance of convincing Harry to sit out the fight." Tom said. "What happened to your incompetent Pod Leader, since you've mentioned it? Is he dead?"

"Put simply."

"And the pink bitch?"

"Your brother took about as well as would be expected to having 'Primitive Savage' screamed at him."

Tom's grin revealed every last one of his shark-like teeth. "Perhaps Voldemort has some redeeming qualities. A pity, though, that I don't get my pound of flesh for the emotional upheaval she caused my dear Mate by calling our children 'filthy half breeds'." He said. "What of Scrimgeour? Are any of your leaders left?"

James shook his head. "No. Voldemort was sure to be thorough in regards to beheading our forces."

"Then who's leading you now?"

"I am."

Tom nodded, shifting his grip on the sea pears in his arms. "Good. That makes it easier to arrange something useful." He said. "I doubt there's really any point in delaying matters at this stage, given that it would now only give my brother the chance to catch on to something having changed. We should move on Voldemort at dusk and put a permanent end to all of this. Harry and I are staying in a small cave along Western drop off: get everyone who's left together and take them there. Those able to fight will fight. Those who are not will take shelter away from the battle."

"You think that rushing in will change anything at this point? That the surprise of your being alive will be enough to kill him?" The Mer's hazel eyes narrowed. "You _do_ intend to kill him, don't you?"

"I've wanted to kill my older brother for almost my entire life, Potter. You needn't worry that there will be familial mercy." He said, "And no, I doubt that the shock of my return from the Great Ocean Beyond alone will be enough to defeat him but combined with the Sword of Gryffindor it should be. I'm aware that it supposedly can only be wielded in a battle by 'Neptune's Chosen' but I'm willing to bet my hoard, which I will soon be reclaiming, that Harry will prove able to. He managed to get my return out of Oceanus so I see no reason why you can't get Voldemort's death out of Neptune." He ran his talons through his curls. "Either way, the last attempt is better than rolling over and dying is it not? What do you have, do any of us have, that is left to lose at this point?"

"Nothing." It seemed to irritate him to have to admit it. That fact didn't bring Tom as much amusement as it might once have. "We will be there at nightfall, Riddle. I hope that you meant what you said when you brought up helping us."

"I have no direct connection to this reef but it was Harry's home before he was banished, and may resume to be so when this war is finally over. It is a safer place than open water for my children to grow up. Even without the motivation of revenge I would have every intention of helping you to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you." His expression and tone were both less than encouraging.

"Careful, Potter; you'll hurt yourself with that level of sincerity." The Siren's fins pin back briefly and he snorted at the look the Mer sent him. "We'll see you tonight, at nightfall. If you want a bit of time with your grandchildren before we head off to the battle, arrive early."

* * *

"We're really going to do this tonight?"

"Sea Star, that must be the twentieth time you've asked me that since you've woken up this morning."

"I know, but… It seems like it's too soon." Harry clicked at their elder son in disapproval as he attempted to squirm away from his bath; Albus had cooperated, though he too had seemed less than pleased, and now clung to his Sire's dark curls. "I had thought that the matter would be more… drawn out than this. Or that there'd at least be some measure of planning."

As I explained to your father when I happened to run across him, at this point planning would make no difference. We've a greater advantage moving now with no plan that we would if we waited to concoct one." He said, "I had the opportunity to arrange things set before me, so I took it. With any luck all of this will be over by morning and we'll be able to focus on more important things."

"More important things?" The raven haired Mer repeated, releasing their squirming pup from his bath time sentenced to press himself against his larger Mate. "More important things like what, exactly?

"Like raising the two pups you already have at least a few years before having more, I hope."

Harry jumped and quickly released Tom, his face burning bright red. Tom started in amusement as both pups took cover behind his back, occasionally daring to peer briefly over his shoulders.

"M-Mum!"

"Hello darling." Lily slipped further into the cave, followed by James who looked less than thrilled with entering the confined space. "It's good to see that you're safe. That both of you are. We thought… James told me that it's a long story, though one that I hope we'll be told at some point?"

Tom folded his arms across his chest, aware of his younger son's tiny claws digging into his nape while Akhelios clung to his dorsal fin. "I wouldn't yet begin to hold your breath, Lily. I still haven't gotten most of the details out of him, though as I understand it an aspect of my return has landed both our sons jobs as future religious leaders."

Harry puffed up indignantly at the side eye the Siren sent him. "I thought you'd be pleased to have children with secured prestigious positions in society; it seemed like the sort of thing which would fan the vanity that I love you in spite of." He said. "And before you start I'm aware it's not ideal but I thought then, and still think, that selling them into the service of the Gods and having them raised by both parents to become functioning members of society would be better than having them grow up either entirely orphaned or with only one parent would only barely be able to raise one son and entirely clueless on how to raise the other that likes to chew on fingers!"

"Looks like the hormones aren't entirely out of your system yet, treasure."

Harry stuck out his tongue at him, the action mirrored by both Albus and Akhelios. "Ah, so that's where they learned that. I was wondering when he'd first seen such a response as he gave it to me this morning."

"Akhelios stuck his tongue out at you? And I missed it? When?"

"When he woke me up at 'far too early' o'clock in the morning." He drawled, his effort to sound upset falling flat before turning his gaze back to the older Mer. "Where are Remus and Sirius?"

"They'll be here at nightfall with the others." James told him. "We came early, like you suggested, to meet the boys. But they don't seem too keen on new people."

"They'll get used you soon; this is fairly normal behavior for Albus but his older brother is usually too curious for his own good." Tom reached behind him and gently picked up his younger son before he could react to flee; the pup made a questioning squeak as he was pulled from behind cover. Chittering in alarm, Akhelios pursued the hand which held his brother captive.

"He so protective of his brother; it's adorable." Lily gently took Albus from him while Tom made ready to prevent any unnecessary biting Akhelios might initiate in an effort to free his sibling from the 'predator'. Seeming to pick up on the conspiring of his parents with the newcomers he hissed at all four of them and started circling his grandparents like a tiny shark.

"Of course he's protective; he understands the importance of family, unlike his misshapen Uncle." Tom's fins rose and he puffed up his chest. "He comes from good stock, after all."

"They may have learned to stick their tongues out from me, but they learn to preen from you."

"A necessary skill."

"I love you, Tom, I do, but arrogance is _not_ a necessary skill and I'd rather it be something we didn't teach our children. Remember otter face?"

"Sea Star, there's a stark difference between warranted arrogance-like mine-and unwarranted arrogance-like his. Mainly in that _I_ can back it up."

Darkness fell outside the little cave not long after and approaching voices could be heard outside. The adults turned their heads and the two pups, only just now becoming comfortable with the presence of their grandparents, eyed the entrance nervously.

Finally, Tom sighed. "It looks like it's time."

The other three nodded. "It does." The raven's green eyes fell worriedly to his children. "What about our babies; I know we agreed to leave them here with the others who couldn't fight or were too young but I don't want them to be scared all alone with new people. _And don't you dare even so much as suggest I sit this out, Tom Riddle!"_

The Siren aimed a look at the red tailed Mer as if to say 'see what I have to deal with here?' and grumbled "I would never think to suggest such a thing. It might keep you safe and we wouldn't want _that_." His sarcasm was clearly not appreciated.

"I'll stay here with them." Lily said. "Harry's right to think to leave someone at least partially familiar with them, especially at this age, in case something happens to one or both of you. I'll be alright here; good luck."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Of course, darling." Akhelios pulled his attention away from batting at her hair long enough to aim a questioning squawk in the direction of his parents. "No, sweetheart, you and your brother will be staying here. They'll come back in the morning. Everything will be alright."

Tom looked over at the Raven as he lifted the blade from the sand, concern clear in his crimson eyes. "Are you ready?"

The little Mer aimed a somewhat annoyed look at him and nodded. "Let's go."


	24. Against the Tide

Night had chilled the water well beyond the pleasant temperatures of midday, and even on the reef the touch of the soft current against his skin was still left uncomfortable. All the hair and every fin on his body was standing on end, his scales ruffled and puffed out in alarm, and even his tight grip around the sword's warm hilt wasn't offering the comfort that Harry would have expected it to. He was holding an artifact of legend. A gift from a Sea God to a warrior of fable. A weapon that could supposedly kill with a single scratch, imbued as it was by the venom of the great serpent it had been used to slay centuries before.

The raven Mer had the distinct impression that the dread he was feeling had much less to do with the memory of his foe's misshapen fully armored form-not a single inch of flesh left uncovered by thick scales-and much more to do with the fact that Tom was no longer at his side.

They had resolved to take on the mad Siren and his followers together, of course-Tom wouldn't allow himself to be denied the revenge which he had waited so long for and more than rightfully deserved and Harry wouldn't allow himself to be denied the chance to fight beside the Mate he loved so dearly, potentially insuring that he wouldn't lose him again-but the element of surprise was their greatest weapon. It was paramount that Voldemort be taken by surprise by Tom's survival in the midst of the chaos of the battle and killed before he could recover, decapitating the Siren's forces and causing their campaign for control of the reef to collapse around their heads, and so the black Siren had reluctantly left him out in the open with the rest of the Mer and had gone to hide amidst the sponge and coral nearby.

Lying in wait to pounce at the most opportune moment and finally put an end to it.

Harry was as eager as he was terrified for the battle to begin, because the sooner that the battle started the sooner everything could finally be put to an end. He could finally settle down in safety with his precious family. Raise his first liter. Have more. Live a long and quiet life and grow old with his Mate.

It should be any moment, now. They'd been out in the open, armed and just sitting there, for almost an hour. The Siren should have known that they were there by now.

Voldemort should show up at any time, no doubt wanting to gloat about his perceived 'assured' victory before beginning the attack.

Tom had warned him, before he'd gone to hide, that his older brother was likely to use his defeat and death to mock him. To bring up their family to get a rise out of him. Harry had been told that he would have to hold his temper back the best he could. That he couldn't recklessly attack, no matter how much he might want to, as it would cause the likelihood of injury to him to skyrocket.

It would be difficult, but the raven had resolved to hold himself apart from giving the pale bastard even the slightest of reactions. What did it matter what the delusional madman had to say about his beautiful babies? He didn't know them and he never would. And anything that he told him about what he'd done to Tom would only serve to fuel the fire of the little Mer's much anticipated revenge.

Harry wanted blood. He wanted blood badly. He hadn't felt like this since the early days of his imprisonment in Tom's lair. Twitching his tail so that his body rose higher in the water, the raven scanned the horizon for any signs of life.

In the distance, led by an unmistakable white splotch, a roiling mass of motion was making its way towards them.

Any moment now.

It seemed that all the time he'd been spending with a Siren had caused him to develop some rather violent tendencies of his own.

The closer that the approaching figures drew the more distinct they became until it was obvious what they were: a small army of Siren-five of the much larger predators to every one of the armed Mer that waited for them on what was soon to become a battle field-headed by the unmistakable figures of Bellatrix and Voldemort.

The raven Mer had told himself that he wouldn't act rashly. That no matter what the bastard said he wouldn't allow himself to over react. Had thought, had been certain, that he could hold himself back.

But he hadn't been prepared for the visceral hatred that roared to life within him at the sight of the white Siren, rising up like a tsunami to fill him from head to tail tip before brimming over with astonishing force. Harry wanted to throw the Sword of Gryffindor aside and launch himself at his foe with all the force and fury of his anger and hurt. Wanted to rip and tear at him with his hands and teeth. To gouge out his eyes with his fingers. To rip out his forked tongue with his bare hands and strangle him with it. He wanted to make him suffer the way that he had when he'd been forced to leave the Mate he loved to die. To know the pain that he'd felt when he'd returned to find Tom torn to ribbons.

He wished that the black Siren didn't have to hide, that he could be there at his side to twine their tails and offer restraint and comfort in equal measure, but he wasn't. Somehow Harry managed to drag himself back from the precipice of danger on his own.

His grip on the sword spasmed and his tail flicked angrily from side to side but he otherwise remained in place.

Voldemort pulled his forces to a stop a handful of meters from them. Leers were shot across the chasm of empty water, lobbed by both sides like javelins. The Mer hissed and clicked while the predators raised their fins and showed their sharp teeth.

"I'm not surprised by your stubborn resolve, but after your last defeat I hadn't expected that you could still scrape together the courage to be so bold." His red eyes fell on Harry. "Of course, you've put your faith in the leadership of one motivated by the all-consuming desire for revenge. A mistake, especially in so desperate a time as this one is for you."

They exchanged a poisonous glare.

"I'm sure that you're interested to hear, Harry, about my brother's final moments?" He displayed his massive teeth. "He fought hard, but wasn't strong enough to best those better than him. His heart was still beating when I ripped it from his chest."

The raven almost bit his tongue off but managed to keep himself in place.

"You made him go soft; his flesh tasted far sweeter than it should have."

"Don't you dare try and put Tom's death on me! You're the one who killed him and his death is your fault; you've been hunting him since he was a pup! This has nothing to do with me!" He snarled. "And don't act so high and mighty, as if you're some 'great warrior' for killing my Mate after overwhelming him with numbers! Tom defeated you when you fought one on one; he's a better warrior that you will ever be!"

He expected Voldemort to attack him in response, but to his surprise all he did was laugh. "If you believe that honor is what makes a warrior than you're a fool. What makes a warrior is survival, is winning, no matter what it means doing." He said. "Do you think that you can stand against me, little Mer? The blood traitor isn't here to protect you anymore, and that Land Tail weapon in your hand is worth nothing against a _God_!"

"Then it's a good thing that you, Voldemort, are not a God." Harry said. "I've met Oceanus. Was welcomed into his Temple as a safe place to have my litter after you _murdered_ my Mate! You're no God; you're nothing but a bottom feeder with delusions of grandeur!"

Harry wasn't certain which side flinched first, but what seemed like seconds after he'd said those words everything had exploded into a violent flurry of motion. The faint silver glow of the moon was shattered into a thousand points of color as tails lashed and claws cut through the water. The sounds of battle erupted all around him; screams and snarls and the metallic ringing of claws against metal. Bellatrix lunged for him but was forced back by his father and Sirius. He wasn't given any chance to focus on their battle before Voldemort attacked.

The white Siren's talons slashed at his face, colliding with the blade of the sword that he held and making the metal ring. Despite having remained keen in the face of an advanced age his scales held up against the blade's blow without even a scratch.

The poison on the blade wasn't even a matter of concern for the Siren when his natural armor would protect him. But Harry couldn't dwell on that fact now. He had more pressing concerns.

His green eyes flashed across the battle field to the mound of coral behind which Tom had hidden himself; he turned his attention back to his opponent, dodged another blow and then shot off towards where his Mate was waiting to spring.

"Running, boy? What happened to wanting to revenge?"

Voldemort was fast, like every other Siren he'd encountered, and was on his tail in seconds. He slashed at him again and missed. Pulled to his right. Caught him with his talons down the small of his back and sent him spinning into the coral. Harry's body slammed, hard, against the reef. The sharp stone cutting into his skin and the blade of his sword catching as it clattered away out of reach. The Siren loomed over him like a serpent poised to strike, his sharp claws gleaming like iron hooks as he raised his hand to strike.

"The loss of your Mate has caused your great pain but I, as a merciful Lord, relieve it by sending you to join him!"

Tom's snarl was thunderous as he rammed into his brother's form, seizing his raised arm and snapping it at the elbow before sinking his teeth into thick scale. The white Siren shrieked and tore free, mangling the limb further and sending pale scales fluttering down into the sand. He swiped at Tom's face with his good arm, cutting his cheek, and lost a talon to his brother's snapping teeth.

"You're alive? That's impossible; I tore out your worthless heart!"

"Unfinished business can make it a little difficult to stay dead. So can having a Mate capable of making irresistible Sea Cow eyes at a _real_ God!" A blow from his powerful tail forced the older Siren to give ground. "But all the unfinished business in the seven seas wouldn't be enough to bring _you_ back once we're finished! You're cut off from your forces, brother, and there won't be any running this time. Do you really think that you can win?"

The blade had gotten its jewel encrusted hilt hung up on an oddly shaped sponge and was now teetering dangerously on the edge of dropping off into deeper water. Still semi-stunned and bleeding Harry heaved his body across the reef and dragged the weapon away from the abyss, turning back towards the battle.

"Tom!" He called to the Siren hammering blows into his opponent, weaving around the retaliating strikes with the agility and flexibility of something boneless. "Try and peel off some of his scales! The sword can't cut through them; they're too thick!"

The black Siren's crimson eyes darted back briefly towards him as Voldemort lunged forward and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Tom snarled and pulled free; the curved fangs ripped jagged tears through pale skin, and he hooked his claws into one of the plates on his brother's chest. Yanking downwards once. Twice. Displacing it slightly and then pulling it free.

Voldemort hissed and spit and swung at his brother's face. Tom grabbed him and spun his body around, forcibly impaling the older Siren on the weapon in Harry's hands as the little Mer rushed up behind them. Narrowly avoiding the venomous point himself as it broke through his back.

The white Siren howled, his long tail twisting up and tying itself into knots as he clawed at his chest before going limp and sliding backwards off the blade. For a drawn out moment there was silence, then there was a deafening shriek from Bellatrix and the pandemonium started up yet again. Tom was on the female Siren in seconds, stopping her charge cold before she could reach Harry and tearing into her with talons and teeth. The older Siren were fleeing in panic, some bleeding and others being pursued by furious members of the gaur.

It seemed to last both years and only seconds at the same time, and then everything was over. The bloodied sword was in the sand. Tom, bleeding but not badly harmed, was holding him as he shook and trembled.

"It's alright." The Siren told him softly, coiling their tails together and dropping his chin into his hair. "It's over, now. Everything is over. It's alright."

"You're right. Everything is over, now, and I think that now is as good a time as any other to finally put an end to this 'feud'."

All present looked up to see the blonde Siren peering down at them from the top of a brightly colored rise. Neither Tom nor Harry reacted much but James and the other members of the Reef Guards raised their spears.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!"

The Sea God started dispassionately down at the agitated group but before he could speak a brilliantly red and golden fish darted passed him to excitedly circle Tom and Harry's heads.

"I believe that I can be of assistance in explaining that question, my boy. The name which he goes by in that form is, if nothing has changed over the years, Gellert Grindlewald. His real identity, however, is-."

"Oceanus." Tom's left ear flicked back with Fawkes nipped at him playfully. "And that would mean that you, Albus Dumbledore, the supposed Mer that my Mate went to for information on my kind, aren't a Mer at all. You're Neptune."

Murmurs of alarm went up through the small crowd but the two Gods either didn't notice or didn't care. Pale blue eyes fell on Tom, sparkling brightly.

"Very right, my boy. I believe that I can see why Gellert, and Harry, are both so fond of you." He said. "You've been treating him well, I take it?"

The Siren pulled his smaller Mate tight against his chest. "What do you think?"

"You likely could have done a little better in teaching him manners, Gellert, but you did well otherwise." Both Tom and the blonde Siren rolled their eyes in tandem, looking so similar in that moment that Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You came to the reef looking for me, I take it?"

"Taking a break from each other to allow the matter of our conflict to cool down was your idea and I think that twelve centuries is quite long enough. It should be the two of us setting an example for our many times great grandchildren not our many times great grandchildren setting an example for us."

Amusement was clear on the other's face. "It's perfectly alright to admit to being a little bit jealous of them."

The God of the Deep Places scoffed and turned up his nose. "I am _not_ jealous of anything!" He snapped. "Why do you even bother with taking the form of an old man? You're a God; immortal! Why let yourself age?"

"There are a number of advantages to age, Gellert. They do say, after all, that with age comes wisdom."

The others response was drowned out by Tom's sigh as the Siren began to gently tug him away. "They'll be at this for a while; as entertaining as the fireworks might potentially be it's been a hard fight and we have our children to get back to." He said. "Let's go home."


	25. Epilogue

Almost a year had passed since the battle and, though at first things had been relatively tense with Tom's presence on the reef once the Siren had proved himself able and more than willing to assist with repairs both in the village and at the site of both Temples it had since calmed down. Harry had been accepted back into the Pod, along with both of his children and his beloved Mate and because of this, rather than returning to the lair where he'd made his home for most of his life, the black Siren had relocated to a larger cave near the center of the reef where they could settle down with their little family of four pups and Tom's hoard.

Four pups because, when they'd gone to the white Siren's lair to reclaim his Mate's stolen hoard they'd discovered a pair of nearly year old pups hiding inside. Tom had wanted to run them off and leave them to the mercy of the open ocean but Harry had put his fin down and after a handful of only half serious threats the Siren had relented and allowed his niece and nephew into their new home. Extremely reluctantly. But it seemed that the pair of them had grown on him.

Akhelios, Albus, Zaidu and Tiamat were all curled together under the attentions of their father and Uncle-who had returned from assisting with repairs at the Temple of Neptune while Harry was out while he wasn't supposed to be-for their daily bathes. They'd gotten better about trying to squirm away in the recent months and now simply expressed their displeasure with such explanations as "no!" and "don't want clean!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, drawing the attention of both his Mate and his babies. Albus started squawking "save! Save!" at the top of his lungs, his brother and cousins joining in not long after. Deeming questioning his Mate more pressing than enduring the harrowing process of cleaning protesting pups, Tom allowed the four to flee into the hills of gold and swam towards him.

"Sea star."

"I went to get food for the four of us; I didn't know when you'd be back and we were all getting hungry."

"Sea star."

"They're old enough to know better than the leave the lair without one of us with them."

"Harry." His voice rang with a tired sort of concern as he set one taloned hand gently against the barely noticeable swell of his stomach.

"I'm only a month along." Harry's voice was soft as he covered the Siren's talon with both of his hands. "The reef isn't as dangerous as open water and Voldemort is gone, now. You worry too much."

Tom pulled the little Mer against him, dropping his face into his wild hair. "Of course I worry 'too much'; I've a lot to worry about. A lot to lose."

Harry sighed, but before he could reply he felt tiny hands tugging at one of his fins and looked down; at some point during their conversation the four pups had regained the courage to brave the potential for a resumed bath to form a semi-circle around them.

"We more sibings?"

"Yes, my little darlings. You'll have more siblings in a few months time."

"From whe?"

"From here." Akhelios had stopped biting everything at three months and now that Harry didn't have to worry about tiny teeth sinking into his fingers he didn't hesitate to pick up his eldest son, resting his little hand where his father's much larger one had been. "Look."

Akhelios looked quite confused. "How?"

"Er…" Tom scratched at his neck. "I don't think they're old enough to…" he tried to subtly make a lewd hand gesture but failed to escape four pairs of watchful eyes.

"What this?" Zaidu repeated the motion and Harry went white.

"No! Do not _ever_ let me see you doing that again until you're _at least_ seventeen!"

"Why?"

"N-No reason!" He shot a glare at Tom who at least had the decency to look guilty. "Let's hope that we get some girls this time; would you like sisters, Tia?"

The Siren's little face scrunched up. "Boys icky!"

"Hey!"

"We not icky!"

"Well," Tom chuckled, "that answers that question."

"I suppose it does."

"Well, should we get around to having dinner? I recall someone saying he was hungry."

"Oh, yes." Harry quickly gathered up the shrimp and greens that he'd brought back. "Come on, my dear babies. It's time to eat."

"We'll finish up your bathes after dinner." Four groans went up as the pups rushed after him and the raven Mer couldn't help but smile. Voldemort was gone forever. His family was back together. The war between their races was finally over and peace had been restored to the reef.

All was well.


End file.
